Cloud Nine of Hell
by LaRaaW
Summary: When Fiona Blend decides to go back to her old job she doesn't expect to be faced with the apocalypse immediately. Anyway she wants to help old friends and gets to know a certain demon. As a hunter she is supposed to hate him, but how long can she resist the handsome demon? Crowley/OC, set at the end of Season 5, rated M for upcoming chapters.
1. Old Friends and New Enemies

**(A/N) Okay, actually that's the first time I'm writing a story here... I'm a little excited how it will work out, at least I'll try to keep everyone in character and all.  
****Don't like OC's? Don't read ;) .**

* * *

Fiona Blend looked into the mirror. She was ready to hit the road again, through her headphones Steven Tyler sang the chorus of 'Back in the Saddle'. After a whole year she would go on a hunt again she couldn't do it earlier, personal reasons. The house somewhere in Minnesota stood empty, all her things were packed and in her car, a '68 Pontiac Firebird coupe in red.

Fiona tied her shoulder long chestnut hair into a ponytail and grinned a last time at her reflection in the mirror. She grabbed the car keys and turned on her heel walking out of the house. She wouldn't come back, never. Of cause she still was able to use her weapons, the collections of guns and knives out of different metals. She had probably been one of the talented hunters of the country, but she needed a break of all the monsters, the demons and the ghosts.  
As she thought about her last hunt she could nearly feel the pain she felt as they killed her family. A whole group of demons found out where her family lived and they killed them all. Her mother, her father, her brother and her two sisters. She never wanted to bring them in danger, of cause, she loved her family and she had wanted them to be save. Fiona blamed herself for their deaths, what was a group of demons against one of the best exorcists you could find? They were still out there, she couldn't catch them.  
Finally she was over it, she had sworn she would stop every spark of evil out there – admitted, that wouldn't be that easy by all that apocalyptic omens. Yeah, even if she made a hunting-time out she was following the news. 'I should go after that' Fiona thought and took her iPhone out, probably the only really new thing she had. She dialed a number that she still knew by heart, called it way too often in the past.  
The voice that picked up was so familiar and made her grin slightly, she hadn't thought she would ever hear it again.

"Fiona, girl, is that you?" Bobby singer asked, sounding pretty buffed about the surprising call.

"Who do you think it is?" She asked, a slight chuckle escaping her lips "Sure it's me. Is it true what I heard?"

At the end of the line, in Sioux Falls, a still slightly confused Bobby furrowed his brows. "What did you hear?"

"Starts with 'a' ends with 'pocalypse'. Is it true that it's about to happen?" Bobby nodded than confirmed audibly. "Well, let me guess, you, Sam and Dean Winchester are trying to stop it?" she suggested, sure that she was right. She had known these guys for years. Now she was twenty-eight, hunted since she was rescued by Dean and John Winchester at the age of sixteen. She never really believed in the supernatural, but as she got attacked by a vampire she started thinking that there could be some truth in other things too. She toughed herself everything she knew and one day she met the Winchesters again, then she traveled with them and became a close friend to Dean, later to Sam too.

"Sure we are, but –"

"You think I could help?" she offered already driving out of the town straight on the way to Sioux Falls. Bobby knew her, he couldn't say no, even if he would she would retort with something even Bobby couldn't keep up with. Or she would just hang up and show up a few hours later anyway. "I'll be there in six hours." She answered for him "Are the boys around?"

"Not yet, they'll be back tomorrow I guess"

Fiona grinned and hung up without answering, just as she always did.  
Bobby looked at the phone before he hung up too and gave a sigh. Fiona could be a real pain in the ass, but he was also lucky that she was alright. She was something like the daughter he never had, different than the boys, probably just because she was a girl.

Loud singing she made her way to the well-known old house of Bobby. At the same time in just mentioned house Bobby hung his phone up once again as a voice behind him piped up and offered him a shady deal.

* * *

Something around six hours – or maybe it were seven hours – the red Pontiac pulled up on Bobby's yard and a woman, dressed in tight jeans and a grey hoodie, walked towards the house. "Bobby, guess who's there!" Fiona knocked on the door, got as response that the door was open. Hesitantly she entered the house, recognizing the smell of old wood and books mixed with the smell of dust and alcohol. As she saw Bobby sitting behind his desk she grinned and walked towards the man to hug him "Good to see you, Bobby" she said before her gaze went to the wheelchair inn which Bobby sat. "Why…?"

"Demon." Bobby explained her the whole story, doesn't seem to be really happy – of cause not – and managed to turn the conversation to something she should know. "It's about Sam" he said. "It's him who started the apocalypse" Fiona looked shocked. She stared at the man with wide eyes. There were so many thoughts in her head, questions, mainly, but all she could ask was 'Sam?' Then Bobby explained her that it was because of Ruby.  
Ruby was pretty much one of Fiona's most hated beings, well, every demon was one of Fiona's most hated beings, especially since they killed her family.

"And this angel… what was his name?" She frowned slightly, hardly thinking about the name of the angel who rescued Dean. She hadn't met him then, just heard a few things before her 'break'.

"Castiel" Bobby said "Mister Angel isn't as holly as he used to be… The opposite's the case, totally human."

"How the hell can an angel get human?"

* * *

A few hours later the whole story was told. Fiona sat on a chair near Bobby's desk, with a slight frown on her face and a slowly nodding head. Meanwhile it was something around 3pm and a black car, a Chevy Impala, made it's – sorry, the owner of this car preferred "her" – way up to Bobby's house.

"Seems like Bobby's got a visitor." Dean said and pointed at the red Firebird, which – in his opinion – couldn't keep up with his baby. "Fiona's back" a bright smirk was now visible on the hunters face.

"Just in time" Sam commented as the car came to a stop.

"Yeah, she always knew when it's the right time to come" still smirking Dean got out of the car, sighted Sam rolling his eyes – when you consider they had a thing a few years ago, nothing serious, really – you may understand Sam's reaction.

"Who is that you're talking about?" Castiel asked. He was still pretty upset about being human and now he wondered who this Fiona was. They talked about her several times, but he never thought about asking who she was.

Dean and Sam shared a look "An old friend" the older Winchester answered. As they entered the house Fiona's head swung around immediately.

"Sam! Dean!" she shouted and ran to hug them "Oh boys how I missed you" she smiled and looked up to them. With her big green eyes and the reddish brown hair she was a really pretty girl.

"Yeah, we missed you too" Sam answered and gave her a quick smile, then her gaze went over to the ex-angel. "Oh yes, this is uh—"

Fiona already stood in front of the trench coated man and smiled at him "You're Cas, I guess?" he nodded "Fiona" she reached him her hand and he took it hesitantly.

"Sorry to stop your cute reunion, but did you get the ring?" Bobby interrupted them whereupon Dean held a ring up, showing a grin again.

"I guess Bobby already told you everything?" Sam asked the near standing woman, she nodded and watched Dean go and sat on her chair. She glared at him, then brought another chair. So did Sam and Cas until there wasn't a chair in the kitchen anymore. As the trio just told them about the happened, the morale has absolutely plummeted.

"Well, it's nice to actually score a home run for once, ain't it? What?" Bobby asked them. While Dean was playing around with the ring the rest of the group just sighed and looked around in the room.

"Last thing Pestilence said was 'it's too late'." Sam told and watched Fiona running her hand through her hair. That wasn't really what she imagined as she decided to return back to her job. After a whole year of a nearly normal life and dealing with her fate she was thrown in the deep end.  
Dean meant that they were afraid that the horseman still had an ace in the hole, wished Bobby had good news, but all he could tell them was that Chicago was about to be wiped off the map by a storm and other natural disasters.

"I don't understand your definition of good news." Castiel said drily.

"Me neither" Fiona curled a streak of hair around her finger and watched going back into its old, straight form. "The death of millions of people…"

"Well…" Bobby looked at Castiel "Death, the horseman, he's gonna be there. And if we can stop him before he kick-starts this storm, get his ring back…"  
While Dean scoffed at this statement there was another question growing in Sam's head.

"Well… Bobby, h-how'd you pull all this together, anyways?" he asked.

It wasn't an all bad question, Fiona thought.

"I had… you know… help" the eldest hunter said as other sounds piped up from behind. First it was the clinking of glass, then a male voice. Fiona hadn't heard it before or maybe she did but couldn't remember. But it wasn't the voice that made her narrowing, it was the sudden appearance of the man in the black clothes.  
Under other circumstances she would consider him as pretty likable, but she had the strong suspicion that this man was a demon. The only thing that was confusing her was that no one took his gun, a flask of holy water or at least a salt cellar.

"Don't be so modest, I barely helped at all" was what the presumed demon has said. "Hello boys and girl. Pleasure, et cetera. Te—" before he could go on Fiona cut him off.

"Who are you?" she snarled and stood up for being at eyelevel with the man.

"Crowley. Name's Crowley." He introduced himself. "I'm something like a friend." Fiona looked at the other men, no one showed a real reaction, they were just looking at the both of them.

Fiona still glared. "What are you doing here?" she crossed her arms and shifted her weight on her left leg.

"I was just about to tell, but I got interrupted, if you remember." Fiona squeezed her lips shot and walked backwards to the desk for leaning against it. "So, where was I? Ah, Bobby, tell them. There's no shame in it."

Finally Dean showed that he wasn't in a trance and asked _what_ Bobby should tell.  
"World's gonna end" the man in the wheelchair stumbled "Seems stupid to get all precious over one little… soul"

"You sold your soul?" Dean asked.

"Oh, more like pawned it." Crowley piped up again "I fully intend to give it back"

Now Fiona was sure that her suggestion was true "Crossroads demon, huh?" she hissed "Give the soul back, dickhead!"

"No need to become abusive" the demon held his hands up as Dean joined Fiona.

"She's right. Give it back!"

"I will" Crowley assured.

"Now!" both, Fiona and Dean shouted.

Again another, less important, but still questionable question piped up in the head of Sam. "Did you kiss him?" Through her anger Fiona couldn't hold a grin back.

"Sam!" Dean said.

"Just wondering" Sam shrugged and turned his head to Bobby who hesitated a moment before he brought out a 'No!'

Their heads swung around again as Crowley cleared his throat, holding up an iPhone – same as Fiona's, what was in her opinion really not necessary – with a photo of him and Bobby kissing. Fiona raised one eyebrow. "Why'd you take a picture?" Bobby asked.

"Why did you have to use tongue?" Crowley responded and even by all her hatred for demons a chuckle escaped Fiona's lips before she got serious again.

"All right. You know what? I'm sick of this. Give him his soul back now." Thanks to Dean the conversation got back to the point and Fiona back to her glaring.

"I'm sorry, I can't."

"Can't or won't?" Dean shot back.

"I won't, all right, it's insurance." At the demon's statement Fiona tilted her head, Dean didn't really understand what the demon meant neither. "You kill demons. Gigantor over there has a temper issue about it. But you won't kill me… As long as I have that soul in the deposit box."

Fiona thought for a moment and run her fingers through her hair, considering if there was a catch for him.

"You son of a bitch" Bobby muttered while the woman stood up again and passed Crowley, glaring at him for the last time before she went out of the door, she heard him repeating that he would return it while she closed the door and sat down on the hood of her car.  
She needed a minute to think about everything she heard this day. It was late afternoon. The sun would go down within the next hours.

* * *

"Hello darling, missed me?"

Without turning around Fiona knew that it was Crowley who stood behind the car now. "No." she answered roughly "Now piss off"

"This roughness…" the demon came closer and leaned against the car's front "Let me get one thing straight: I'm on your side."

"Then would you explain me: why does a demon want the death of the devil?" Fiona closed her eyes and let the last sunbeams shine into her face. It was just getting warm again what had caused her to take off her hoodie. Now she wore just a black t-shirt.  
She didn't trust Crowley. She would rather go to hell and become a demon herself than trusting one.

"Because, and that's for a fact, as soon as Lucifer whipped out humanity he will whip out us."

Fiona nodded and opened her eyes again "Makes sense. I don't trust you anyway."

Crowley narrowed. "Let me explain this once again—"

"No." Fiona interrupted "I got it, you're in our team, right. But I don't trust you because you don't trust us, the soul thing, you know?" A few seconds of silence passed and Crowley's gaze showed her that it made sense too. "So again: Why should I trust you?"

"It's your choice. Either you do or you don't. Just saying: this whole thing would be easier if you do." Then he was gone and left her with her alone thoughts again. She sighed, she had to take what she could get and right now that was the help of a demon.

* * *

**Uh... that's it for now, I hope it wasn't all bad, would be nice if you'd let me know what you think :)  
Good? Okay? Or compleat crap that I should cancel?  
****Noticed a lot of mistakes (spelling, grammar etc.)? Hope not, but my 9th-grade-English isn't the best :D  
**

**So, see you - hopefully - in the next chapter :) Promise there will be a lot more Crowley/Fiona later...**


	2. Don't Fear the Reaper, Death, Whatever

**(A/N) I would still call this an introduction, but read yourself ;)**

* * *

Sam and Dean were discussing about the plan, saying yes to Lucifer, then dragging him back into his cage. Sam agreed with Dean that the plan was stupid, but on the other hand Lucifer wouldn't jump into the hole if they'd just ask him nicely. Dean nodded slightly as Crowley appeared once again.

"And… scene. There's something you need to see." He handed Sam a newspaper and the hunter started reading.

"Niveus Pharmaceuticals is rushing delivery of its new swine-flu vaccine to 'stem the tide of the unprecedented outbreak.' Uh, shipments leave Wednesday."

"Niveus Pharmaceuticals , get it?" Crowley asked "You two are lucky to have your looks. Your demon lover Brady? V.P. of distribution, Niveus. Ah, yes, that the sound of the abacus clacking? We all caught up?"

And yes, the boys got it: Pestilence was the cause for swine-flu. Crowley added that he knew – he even staked his reputation – that 'that vaccine was chock-full of grade-a, farm-fresh Croatoan virus.'

Fiona watched the scene from a few meters behind, leaning against a car's body, as she decided to ask what they were talking about. A few meters before she arrived the men noticed her. "So, boys, what is it about here?"

"Zombie apocalypse. Croatoan Virus in the swine-flu vaccine." Crowley explained shortly and she nodded.

"Well, then we should turn on our brains and work out a plan." Dean suggested and got nodding as response of his brother and the huntress, the spot on which Crowley has been standing was empty.

"So… we branch out, I would say" Fiona rubbed her temple "Two of us against Death, the other two against the Zombiecalypse."

"Oh, then I'm taking Fiona." Dean grinned, she rolled her eyes "What?"

* * *

Castiel and Bobby were preparing the truck for their departure, Dean and Sam the Impala and Fiona drove into town for getting ammunition, rock salt and alcohol.  
Half an hour later they were ready for leaving.

"All right, well… Good luck stopping the whole zombie apocalypse." Dean said.

"Yeah. Good luck killing Death." Sam responded.

"Yeah."  
Then the younger Winchester asked his brother asked his older brother if he remembered hunting things like wendigos. Dean denied it. Sam wanted to give him the knife with which you can kill demons.

"You might need this" he said.

Fiona rolled her eyes as Crowley's voice piped up for the – in her count – third time. "Keep it" he said and handed dean a scythe "Dean's covered. Death's own. Kills, golly, demons and angels and, rumor has it, the very thing itself."  
Fiona had to admit that that wasn't all bad. She accepted him as her team member, what didn't mean she wouldn't like him. She wondered if it was discriminatory not to like him just because he was a demon. She didn't really finished thinking, hadn't got an answer, as Castiel pulled her out of her thoughts.

"How did you get hat?" he asked.

"Hello – King of the crossroads." So, he wasn't one of these casual crossroad-bitches. Okay. "So, shall we? Bobby, you just gonna sit there?" Crowley was about to leave as he turned to Bobby again.

"No, I'm gonna riverdance."

"I suppose if you want to impress the ladies. Bobby, Bobby, Bobby. Really wasted that crossroad deal. Fact – you get more if you phrase properly. So, I took the liberty of adding a teeny little sub-a clause on your behalf. What can I say? I'm an altruist. Just gonna sit there?" As the demon finished his speech Bobby looked at his feet and started moving him. Immediately a smile was visible in Fiona's face. It even grew as Bobby stood up completely.

"Son of a bitch" Bobby muttered.

"Yes, I know. Completely worth your soul. I'm a hell of a guy." Fiona still didn't really know what to think, but she was happy for Bobby who now thanked Crowley. "This is getting maudlin. Can we go?" he asked and turned around again.

"Seems like our teams of two changed into teams of three" Fiona shrugged, then put a hand on Bobby's shoulder "So both of us on our first mission after a while" she chuckled then followed Dean and Crowley. "Good luck guys!"

* * *

Fiona decided to take the Impala's backseat from where she observed Crowley for a while. As the crossroads demon noticed her looks she turned them away from him, out of the window. "You two aren't nice partners for a conversation…" She muttered after another fifteen minutes of silence. "Actually traveling with you is pretty boring."

"Then what should we do to to entertain the lady?" Crowley asked, annoyance audibly in his voice.

Actually that would be her moment to make any stupid jokes, but she decided just to answer with a sigh, put her head against the window and closed her eyes.  
She dreamed about her family, went through a few beautiful memories, how she haf her younger sister, Marie, in her arms on Marie's 4th birthday. She was a cute little girl, her blonde hair sparkled in the summer sun, her mouth was full with cake and next to the table stood a brand new bike. Fiona was fourteen then. She had a twin-brother, Neil and an older sister, Leslie. Her mother was a pretty woman, she always was Fiona's idol, she was from Europe, so a huge part of her family lived there.  
Her father was a pretty tall man – something Fiona hadn't inherited.  
Then the situation changed. Fiona told her family she would just go inside to get another present, but as she came back her family was gone. She ran back into the house, but the door was locked, so she had to run around the house. As she passed the driveway she saw her own car standing there, next to a brand new car that she didn't recognized on her first sight. As she looked into the glazing of the door she didn't looked into the face of a fourteen years old girl. She looked just as she did now, just her hair was longer, reached nearly to her waists. She pressed on the bell, no response, and after the third time she kicked the door in and ran into the living room, a horrific sight in front of her. The room was full of blood, it was everywhere and she looked right into the eyes of her brother. His throat was cut open, a puddle of blood around him.  
Right next to Neil she found her elder sister, she wore a beautiful dress, it had been beautiful once, before it was full with blood, before it was ripped. Her pale skin showed deep wounds, parts were missing completely.  
Her dead's neck was broken, his eyes and mouth open for a silent scream. It seemed like he wanted to protect his wife who lay in the corner of the room. Her face was defaced beyond recognition, her high cheekbones visible through the blood. Also Fiona could see several other bones through skin and skinless parts of the woman.  
Marie was missing completely, just streaks of blonde hair and traces of blood leading up through the now opened door to the garden. If she had been quicker, if she just had been there earlier, they all would still be alive, she would still have her family and she wouldn't have found Marie's body in the garden. It was her fault. Just hers.  
Sulfur told her who did that to her family.

* * *

"Wake up!" a voice called "You're dreaming." It was Crowley, who decided to wake her. Probably it was because he couldn't stand her sobs anymore. She moved her head before opening her eyes and looking straight at Crowley. She whipped over her eyes, slightly blushing of embarrassment for crying in her sleep in front of the two men.

"How long have I been sleeping?" she asked still tiredly and Dean told her it had been two hours, that they'd be in Chicago two more hours later and that he wanted to make a break at the next occasion. Fiona was fine with that.  
A few minutes later the Impala stopped and Dean got out of the car. Fiona wasn't hungry and Crowley didn't really thought about food, so the two of them waited in the car.

"You should keep staying in the car" Crowley said finally "otherwise Death would whip you out with a wave of his hand."

Fiona frowned "Yeah, and he would do the same with Dean so…"

"No, he's a Winchester."

"And?"

"You don't get it, right?" Crowley sighed "It's in the bloodline, girl, this horseman won't touch a Winchester." He sounded pretty convinced. Fiona nodded and leaned back again.

"I don't have anything to lose, and if we fail the world ends anyway." Fiona looked out of the window and saw Dean coming back, ready for killing Death.

"Alright, then let's go." Dean sat down again and started the engine of his car. He wanted to take out a map, but Crowley told him he would know the way, so they arrived in an industrial area with multiple warehouses just a few hours later. The demon seemed to be pretty sure Death was there as they got out of the Impala. Everyone had his hands in his pockets, just Fiona tied her hair up to a ponytail that would be way more useful. A few times she caught herself glancing at Crowley who walked next to her. Actually he wasn't all bad for a moment she thought if there was a possibility that she could like him, what – of cause – couldn't be, no matter what would happen. But as he suggested they should go for getting a pizza she smiled anyway.

"Are you kidding?" Dean asked.

"Just heard it was good. That's all." Crowley defended. Fiona was – against her way of thinking – totally for this idea. It wasn't a good decision not to eat something at the last stop they made. "Up ahead. Big, ugly building. Ground zero. Horseman's stable, if you will."

"Can you find any more metaphors?" Fiona muttered "I mean every building here's big and ugly."

"But that's the only one up ahead, smarty pants. He's in there."

"How do you know?" Dean asked.

"Have you met me? 'cause I know. Also, the block is squirming with reapers. I'll be right back." Then Crowley was gone and left two hunters. Fiona wanted to ask Dean how much he trusted Crowley, but just as she took breath the demon was right back behind them. "Boy, is my face red. Death's not there."

"What do you mean 'Death's not there'?" Fiona hissed and glared at Crowley.

"That means that Death is not in there."

"You want to cut the cute and get to the part where you tell us where he is?" Dean started getting really angry with Crowley, especially as he answered that he didn't know, turned around, and started to walk away. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute. You don't know?"

"Signs pointed. I'm just as shocked as you." Again the demon turned around and waked on.

"Crowley, hold on!" Fiona yelled and ran after him.

"Bobby sold his soul for this!" Dean shouted what caused Crowley turning around again.

"Relax. All deals are soul back or store credit. We'll catch Death in the next doomed city."

"Millions, Crowley, millions of people are about to die any minute."

"And like it looks right now we're three of them." Fiona added and put her hands on her hips.

"True." Crowley confirmed "So I strongly suggest we get out of here." Fiona shrugged, there was nothing to say against it, the demon was right. She followed him back to Dean's car.

* * *

"Next street on the right. That's where he is." Crowley said after a few more minutes of silent driving.

Fiona narrowed at him and tilted her head. "Yeah, you sure? Because I really don't want to drive through the whole country, searching for a damn Horseman who will probably kill us and –"

"I am sure." Crowley interrupted her.

And this time it was true. Death was eating as they arrived. Crowley, of cause, didn't spend just one thought about going with them, just warned Fiona again. It would be a real pity if she would die, but damn, that girl was pigheaded. "Do whatever you think is right" he had said "but think about my bloody words when he kills you like the cockroach you are for him!" were his last words before he had gotten out of the car, vanishing into nothing but thin air.

"I never knew demons could to that" Fiona had muttered before they got in.  
At the sight of the restaurant filled with dead bodied Fiona swallowed. Just then she noticed that Crowley had probably been right, that Death could easily kill her off. Anyway, if she would die it would be for a good reason.  
Crowley watched the scene from outside, hidden from all human eyes, leaning against the Impala. Of cause it was unusual for demons to worry about anybody, but somehow he started to acquire a liking for the chestnut haired woman.

"Fiona Blend" Death said. He sat turned to Dean and Fiona, noticed them without even taking a glance. Fiona's heart started beating faster of fear. "Don't be scared," a dog, she thought, just like a dog that could smell her fear. "I won't hurt you unless you get out of here immediately."

Crowley narrowed. He didn't know what they were talking about, but wondered why Fiona now started walking backwards to the door, then stopped.

"I can handle this on my own" Dean said as he saw her questioning gaze "Get out of here"

Fiona continued walking backwards until she reached the door and got out of the restaurant, heading to the parked car. She got in and took a deep breath. "Crowley was right" she muttered, still very tensed.

"Crowley's always right, darling." With a drink in his hand the demon sat next to her. "Oh no, don't thank me, been through this with Captain Grimly already." Fiona gave a little grin.

"Coward." She simply answered without even looking at him.

"Hey! I-I've done enough for you okay, there's no need for me to risk my ass!" he defended himself with a frown on his face. "You can be happy he warned you."

"At least I tried." Fiona turned her head to Crowley, her heart still fastened from her 'near-Death experience' "And don't be so sure your ass is save now." She added through clenched teeth.

"Don't start with that again" Crowley rolled his eyes.

"Your insurance won't keep you save forever, Crowley. As soon as Bobby has his soul back – and I swear to you you will give it back – you're nothing less than a damn crossroads demon to me and I will find you and I will kick your ass down into purgatory."

'_Purgatory…_' Crowley thought '_Purgatory…_' a slight grin was playing around his lips. This girl was a genius! The shadowish smile became a bright smirk "I really think I start liking you, Fiona Blend" then Crowley was gone again and left Fiona in the Impala with a still fast heartbeat, her thoughts, and the uncertainness about Dean inside the pizzeria.

It lasted long until Dean came out of the house, but he did. He got the ring and best of all he was alive. Because it didn't seem like Crowley would come back Fiona changed her seat and drove shotgun. "Okay, and now tell me: how did you survive?"

"Well, uh… We had a nice chat and then he gave the ring to me." Fiona narrowed slightly "What?"

"He just… gave it to you?" Dean nodded and started to tell her everything. Both realized that now that they had everything they needed to get Lucifer back where he belonged. Fiona wasn't sure if she really wanted to come with them, if she wanted to see Sam jumping into the hole. She didn't want to see him ending like this.

**(A/N) So, that was chapter two, I hope you like it so far and that I keep them in character... Reviews or messages would be awesome :)**


	3. Crossroad Deal Without a Crossroad

**Haven't much to say... So, here we go with the third chapter :)**

* * *

"Okay boys, make the best of it" Fiona squeezed her lips shut to a smile. "You'll call me, will you?" she asked Dean who nodded.

"If we survive this" he said with a chuckle of irony.

"Okay" she ran her fingers through her hair "See you Bobby" she smiled again "We'll hear us then"

"Just do me a favor and don't die, kid." Bobby answered.

"And uh, Cas, right?" she put a hand on Castiel's shoulder "just do your best, being human isn't all bad" as an answer the ex-angel nodded before Fiona turned to Sam "Thanks, for everything, Sammy" she hugged the way taller hunter with wet eyes.

"My name's –" Sam started, then cut himself short and just returned the hug. As he let go he saw her whipping her eyes quickly, so that no one could see that she was crying.

* * *

As she watched them driving off of the yard she got into her own car and burst into sobs. As she started the Firebird she just wanted to get away. As far as she could, as quick as she could.  
She drove so long until Dean finally called at the next day, telling her that they won, that the apocalypse is stopped and that now he was the one who would change his life. As it got dark she just drove onto a field, opened the top and stared into the night while the radio played some old rock ballads. She hummed along and got sunk in her thoughts again.

"Missed me?"

Fiona's head spun around to find Crowley leaning against the car's trunk.

"Like hell" she rolled her eyes, admitted to herself that company wasn't all bad.

"Careful with your words… Hell's well… hell."

Fiona got out of the car and walked to Crowley. "Then I guess I just found the right phrase." A moment silence "Don't take it personally" she defended "Demon? – Hunter?" she pointed first at Crowley than at herself. She opened her trunk, put two glasses out "Drink?"

Crowley sighed. He's just been through this a few hours ago with Bobby Singer who wanted his soul back – unsuccessful. "Cancel that, you hunters don't drink my stuff."

"Hmm" she put one glass back into the trunk and searched for the already half-empty bottle of scotch. "Ah, there it is." She purred herself a glass, looked at Crowley again who now stood there with raised eyebrows, observing the well-known bottle in her hand. "Craig, dear." Then she chuckled "This stuff is older than me." Before she could put the bottle back into the car Crowley decided different and rolled his eyes at Fiona's smirk as she handed him the glass.

"I see, someone knows the good stuff?"

"Well, brought it with me from my last family gathering. The part of the family that isn't tortured and killed by demons – what are actually just some annoying… people." She glanced at him, remembered why she hated demons this much once again.

"Sure, sure" Crowley remembered "The Blend family with their only survivor, the oldest daughter Fiona, right?"

"Right." She growled. "My word's still relevant, I kill you when this is over."

"When _what_ is over?" Crowley knew what she meant, when Bobby had his soul back, she glared at him. He held his hand up, in the other he had the drink, and shrugged "Well, let me put that straight: you would love to kill every demon hell accommodates, right?"

"You got it." Fiona nearly sunk in her glass as she took a long slug.

"Great." Crowley smirked. "Listen: I've been asking around the last hours, there are still demons who want the apocalypse back, those who are utterly in love with Lucifer. Our oh so lovely 'father' and 'creator'." He scoffed "And there are those who are little cleverer and changed sides."

"What's that for me?" Fiona frowned and ran a hand through her hair.

"Go ahead, kill every demon not on my side and we will be on good terms." He explained.

"And then my problem's solved and we all can live together in utterly peace and happiness?" she gave an ironical laugh. "Pink flowers and white pigeons in the sky, right? Listen: I don't know what's your point, but I suggest you just stop beating around the bush and explain it."

"Well…" Crowley shrugged "There's something I want badly, and I will get it, but you can help me get it easier. And then we can live '_all together in utterly peace and happiness_'"

Fiona started being interested, then remembered who he was. What he was. "You won't get my soul, asshat."

"Now that sounds smug. I don't want your soul, sweetums, just your help."

"For what? What is it that you want so badly?" Fiona crossed her arms on her chest and stared into the night.

"Being the new king of hell."

Fiona chuckled "That's pretty cute, you know that?" she sighed "So 'Lucifer 2.0'? Still, what would it use to me?"

"They are demons, damn! They need someone with at least a little bit intelligence up here" he pointed at his head "Someone who tells them their way. Otherwise they will do whatever they want. So they have me, they won't make as much problems to you as now."

"Obvious…" Fiona muttered "Anyway, no. I won't help hell, I belong to the good guys, you know?"

"Fiona, Fiona, Fiona… You need to stop thinking about hell as a bad place." Crowley explained "Yeah, you're a hunter, I know, good girl blah, blah, but think about it: hell is needed, what would you do without hell?"

"Damn, people get tortured down there!"

"And that's the point!"

Fiona frowned "You want to tell me that's a good thing?" she poured more whisky into Crowley's glass, earning a little thanks.

"You need to see it from another angle. Here" He gave her a newspaper "read."

Fiona took out her flashlight and started reading.

'Children raped and killed by their own father' stood there as a headline. Frowning she went on. It told that a father raped and killed his two daughters at the age of 7 and 13. Fiona swallowed hard and gave the paper back to Crowley.

"Why?" Fiona whispered "Why does a father do that?" the article made her visible sad "That's inhuman…"

"But he was human" Crowley confirmed "That's not our work."

Fiona swallowed hard. "Is he still out there?"

"No, he's dead." Crowley shrugged "Downstairs in hell."

"Does he get what he deserves?"

"When you mean torture then yes." Triumphant Crowley nodded "You see? People who deserve torture go to hell and get it. Period."

"Dean deserved torture?"

"He chose it! He had a choice, no one treated him! No one treats anybody to make a deal!" Crowley yelled "So, what do you say?" Crowley totally calmed down again. It seemed to be something he did often. "You and me against those bastards, fix up hell?"

"I'll live? No small prints?"

"No small prints. You help me becoming king of hell and I promise you… whatever you want."

Fiona grinned, there wasn't really something she carved for, but Crowley had convinced her anyway. "I guess we have a deal."

"Great" Crowley chuckled satisfied. "So, a deal's a deal…"

Fiona stood up and rolled her eyes. "Sure, sure" then she felt Crowley's hand on the back of her head, grabbed his suit and pulled him a bit closer until his lips were just an inch away. Both of them hesitated before their lips met, first slowly, then a little harder, but still not as rough as Fiona expected. She put her hands around his neck, also she was the one who started to move her lips and finally turned it into a French kiss. Crowley was okay with that, she seemed to actually be a nice girl. Slightly chuckling he followed her a step backwards, so that she could lean against the car.  
Fiona coughed herself really enjoying it, she didn't wanted the kiss to stop, actually she wanted more in the second she forced herself to pull back. She stared at him for a long, breathless moment, before he gave a new silent chuckle. "Not bad…" he muttered "nearly romantic. We can repeat that if you want." Crowley grinned again.

"Maybe another time" Fiona cleared her throat "Uh, well. Good to, um… make business with you, demon."

"Oh you're so heartless" he answered with a faked hurt look. "The pleasure is all mine."

"Huh. True." She expected the demon to disappear, but he didn't move. "Have a plan?"

"You need sleep and as soon as sun rises I'm back and we'll give those demons hell."

"New or old one?" Fiona chuckled and opened one of the Firebird's doors.

"New" Crowley turned around and started walking away. After she blinked one time he was gone and left her with her thoughts once again. She ran her tongue over her lower lip, grinned again and lay down, now with the car's top closed. After a few seconds she fell asleep.  
Maybe Crowley wasn't all bad, she thought. He seemed to have a few good intentions, and for a demon he even was kinds funny. And she liked his meat suit.  
In her dream she recalled the just happened.

* * *

Crowley stood outside the 68' Firebird, looking through the window. He wondered while she was smiling in her sleep, but needed to wake her anyway.  
"Wake up, darling!" He yelled, now from the passenger seat.

Fiona started up and looked at him with wide eyes, whipping over her mouth and hoping her hair wasn't all messy. "What time –"

"8 in the morning. I said sunrise, that's an hour ago." Crowley frowned and watched Fiona getting slowly out of the car and back in on the driver's side.

"Mhh." She muttered "What 'bout 'good morning, Fiona'" lifting an eyebrow she turned the keys and started the car. "Hey, 'bout your timetable – I need breakfast, pretty soon, I haven't eat since… well, I don't know."

"Hurry."

At the next occasion she stopped and went outside "You come with me?" she asked and slammed the door shut as Crowley shook his head.  
Fiona went on the toilet and fixed her hair and makeup – well, there wasn't a lot to do, but anyway. She ordered and got back to the parking Pontiac. "Fast enough?"

"Could be faster."

"Bite me."

"Next time."

Fiona ate while driving; she was slightly envious of Crowley for not having to take care of his metabolism, but thought there were other advantages being a human.

* * *

"Crowley, I can tell you it's shorter this way!" Fiona stroke the steering wheel hardly and looked at Crowley who still sat next to her and suggested to take another way.

"It's not. Guess who's here way longer than you."

"And? That doesn't mean anything!" Fiona jammed on the break, causing a honk from the car behind, but she ignored it. Then she opened the door, walked around the Firebird and tore open the passenger's door. "Get out." She glared at him "Now" Crowley didn't bother moving and just appeared behind her. "Don't do that in the middle of the street!"

"I can do whatever I want." He narrowed and felt Fiona pressing him keys into his hand.

"You drive." She dropped on the passenger seat "One scratch and I kill you."

"You said that several times." The engine started again and Fiona stared straight out of the window. If she'd had to stay honest then yes, Crowley's way was shorter than the one she had chosen.  
As they arrived the sun was just going down down "They're in there" Crowley told.  
The car stood, hidden behind bushes and a tree, near an abandoned house. Fiona and Crowley stood, also hidden, a bit closer.

"How do I kill them?"

Crowley rolled his eyes "I know you have it." Fiona narrowed "You think I'm stupid, don't you? The knife?" Fiona sighed and pulled Ruby's knife out of her shoe. They gave it to her before they left and Dean told her to keep it. "Problem solved?"

"What 'bout you?" Crowley gave a laugh, then he was gone "bastard." Fiona muttered. "I swear I will –"

"Kill him" the just vanished demon finished "I know."

"Where –"

"Hell. Brought someone with me." There came a growling sound from next to him "Oh, don't worry, he won't hurt you unless I don't tell him. So, stand there forever or are you coming."

"Bastard" Fiona repeated and followed Crowley and his – for her – invisible hellhound.

It didn't took a lot of time, the demons weren't prepared and Crowley's hellhound ripped them up like nothing, Fiona killed a few on her own – she was very good in hand-to-hand fighting – besides the fact that she got pinned against a wall twice and Crowley had to get her down, but all in all they weren't a bad team.

"Next time I'd like to see a little more of your action" Fiona muttered as they were on their way to the next motel. As an answer she got a scoffing laugh "Oh, yeah, such a high level demon as you are shouldn't make his designer suit dirty with blood." Then she started yelling "Hold on! There's a motel on the right!"

"Shut your trap for once, would you!" Crowley shot back.

"No, because this is my fucking car, and my fucking money to pay the fucking room, and my fucking decision where I'm gonna sleep!" Fiona crossed her arms, noticed that she should think about more adjectives, and leaned her head against the window "Crowley, please, I'm tired, I don't want to argue with you, not now, so please."

"If you want them to find you and rip your chest open while you're sleeping we can stop here." He shrugged "I consider you smart enough to take the right decision."

"Stop here." Fiona muttered. "I can take on a few demons, you know?" she gave a little, but tired smile. She slept just three hours last night, the night before that not at all. "I could even kick your ass right now."

"And I won't save yours." Anyway Crowley stopped and turned around to drive back to the motel.

"Thanks." Fiona took a deep breath and got out. "I'm just getting a few things from the trunk" with 'things' she meant salt, a flask with holy water and her bag with clothes.

Crowley thought for a moment, decided to be not the ass he usually was and stopped Fiona from walking away "Come on give me that" he pointed at one of her bags, the one with the salt and the rest of the most important weapons.

"Where's Crowley?" she chuckled silently "Sure you're alright?"

"Totally. And now give me the bag before I decide different." Fiona gave him a bright smile and reached him the bag with her clothes, the other one wouldn't be very pleasant for him to take.  
The woman at the reception had to have thought that they'd be together. Fiona chuckled about that thought but stopped as Crowley gave her an annoyed gaze.

"Wonderful." She muttered as she entered the middleclass motel room "Huh, for one night it'll be enough."

* * *

**So, i do really hope it's not too bad... I'm very self-aware and all...  
It would be great to hear a few opinions so ... if you have a little time a review would be nice :D  
And while I'm on it, thanks so far to Rashelle Fear :)**


	4. Better Than I Thought

**Well, with this one we're getting a little closer to the cause of the M-rating... So be warned ... a little.  
Also this chapter contains an annoying aunt and a flight to Europe. And other stuff... Oh, just read it yourself :D**

* * *

Fiona placed the bag next to the bed and lay down for a minute, starting a staring-competition with the ceiling. "Two options for you" she said "first: you stay here and can't get out, second: you go and can't get in again." He didn't answer "I'd take it personally if you go."  
Actually she wanted him to stay. Something deep inside her started to like this guy.

He sighed "Then I guess it's better for me to stay." As the demon's eyes met Fiona again she noticed the slight smirk on his face.

"Don't even think about it. You stay over there the night, I take the bed." She pointed at the couch and grabbed the bag with her clothes, leaving the room for a shower.

"Not my intention."

* * *

Fiona was pushed against the bed, Crowley's grip on her wrists and waist was tight enough to leave bruises, but loose enough not to hurt, at least she felt no pain. Her lips were pressed tight against his. He loosened the grip at her wrists, so that she was able to get free and open the buttons of his shirt.  
After his pants followed to the ground Fiona managed it to get on top of him, still kissing him in a mixture out of longing and tenderly.  
It felt damn good, she thought. It has been such a long time since she was that close to anybody.  
"That leads my soul right into hell anyway" she muttered, breaking the kiss just lightly.

"Probably" Crowley answered, his hands both at her waists.

She shrugged "Whatever." Showing him that she really didn't cared she pushed her lips back on his, while his hands ran higher her body and opened her bra.

He was on top again, looking into her green eyes as she pressed her head back into the pillow and her whole body tensed up. Her hands left visible scratches on Crowley's back as she started mourning louder, than yelled his name.

* * *

Fiona remembered that she actually hasn't been about to to that, well at least until she came out of the shower and wasn't all tired anymore. Crowley had been watching TV, while the radio was playing, she had shaken her head, but sat down next to him anyway. There hasn't been another place, so it had to be next to him. On the TV had been just the news, pretty boring news, so that she had started thinking about alternatives to spend the evening, remembered the day before, how he had kissed her, and how much she coughed herself wanting to repeat it.

She had done it without asking, but he was fine with that. He was actually really glad that she wasn't the type of girl you could look at but weren't allowed to touch.

Fiona in general was hard to describe. She was a class of her own, but expect of those dissensions – or maybe precisely because of them Crowley liked her. Of course he did, otherwise he had never asked her to do business with him. Hell, he wasn't stupid, he could become the King of Hell on his own.

No, he wasn't stupid, but a lot of other things. Mainly a mule, a huge mule. But he already had shown her that he could be nice if he wanted. And they shared their sense of humor. And more than anything else there were those little things about him that Fiona totally adored. Those little gestures, this way he talked… She liked him, she really did.

* * *

"I should take a bath in holy water…" Fiona muttered as her gaze went to her T-Shirt on the floor.

"Wouldn't change anything, dear." Crowley replied, his eyes straight on the wooden ceiling. "You just secured yourself a nice place in hell."

"Huh, at least you couldn't touch me for the next hours." She turned around to meet the demon's gaze. "Doesn't mean it was bad, au contraire, but I still hate you." The woman didn't get an answer and after a few minutes her breath became deeper and much calmer and she fell asleep.

* * *

Fiona woke up pretty late. She wondered why Crowley had let her sleep, but was glad about that. Crowley was at the couch again, talking to somebody on the phone. It wasn't a nice talk, that was everything she could catch. He wasn't yelling, just hissing, what made her wondering even more.  
Silently Fiona put her clothes on and waited until the demon hung up and threw his phone on the couch next to him.  
"Somebody had a stressful night? Good morning, by the way."

"Don't start with that! Now, you let me out of here?" Crowley placed an empty glass on the table and stood up.

"Touchy today, aren't you?" She walked over to the door "How do I reach you when I need you?" Fiona swept the salt away.

As if he was prepared, Crowley took out s piece of paper and reached it to her. "You call." Before Fiona could nod the room was empty. She didn't like it, this sudden silence. She turned the electric kettle on and made a tea, than she sat down on the couch and zapped through the channels.  
The whole world seemed to be okay again, but for what price? No one would ever know that it was saved by two brothers, an old hunter and a human angel and maybe even a demon had his hands in it.  
This day Fiona couldn't bring herself up to do anything but hanging around, watching a few movies and searching something in the internet.  
In the evening she got a text message:  
'_Won't come. Have a nice evening. C.'_

Fiona rolled her eyes and texted back  
'_Fuck you. F._'  
Then her phone rang and she picked up with a sigh "What do you want, Crowley?"

"Who's Crowley?" an old voice asked "Fiona, it's me, Aunt Emma"

"Oh, uh, hi" Fiona left a note to herself: looking at display before picking up "Nice to hear from you…" actually she was lying. Alone this grating voice "How are you" playing nice was something Fiona was pretty good in, since she hated a huge part of her remaining family.

"I'm fine, really, but, Fiona, I think Jeremy isn't doing well, neither is Mia, you know Jeremy said there was something in his room and now he's in hospital… The day after it was the same with Mia." Emma sounded pretty upset "You know about these things, don't you?"

"Yup" Fiona leaned back and grabbed the nail polish on the table. Jeremy and Mia were her cousins. Her annoying cousins.

"So, would you be a dear and come over?" She hated it to be called nicknames. Her parents gave her a name for a reason, even if she was pretty okay with it when it came from Crowley.

"Emma, you live in Scotland. I'm in the US, don't you think it's a little far?"

A moment of silence "You can do this for your family, can't you? And you're the only one who knows about that stuff."

"Hello? There are thousands of castles near you, thousands of… of ghosts, and, uh, and things, and thousands of hunters. I can give you a name…"

"Fiona, please, it's your cousins!" the huntress tried to excuse with a lack of money, but it was useless "I will pay."

"I will take a flight tomorrow, 'k?" rolling her eyes she started searching for the button to hang up.

"Oh please, could you come now?" the woman at the end of the line begged and Fiona growled.

"Mhm. See you."

'_Thanks to my nice aunt I have to go to Europe. Back next week. Probably. See you then. Still hate you – big kiss, Fiona._'  
she sent the message to Crowley, grabbed her bag and drove straight to the next airport.

* * *

Five hours later she sat in the plain.  
After she arrived she rented a car and drove to the village were Emma and the others lived. The greeting was typical for the woman a lot of 'Oh you've grown so fast's and 'It's been such a long time since we met' s – actually it has been four months and since she was grown up the rest of the words were questionable too.  
As Fiona went to watch the kids she was pretty sure that it was a shtriga, a kind of witch. She had been hunting one with Sam and Dean a few years ago.

"Yeah, I know, and that's very nice of you, but I don't want cake." The woman said slightly annoyed. It had been the fifth time today that Emma came and offered her some foot or sweets or anything. Her aunt gave Fiona a gaze that showed how hurt she was "Damn, I have an investigation going on here. You better give me the fucking time I need if you want to see your kids alive."  
It lasted one and a half weeks until Fiona could finish the case.

"Oh I know you could do that" her aunt purred as they stood outside the airport.

Fiona rolled her eyes "Yeah, and every other hunter could too. But no prob." She gave a little fake-smile and endured a tight hug.

"Oh, before I forget" aunt Emma smirked "who was this Crowley you mentioned on the phone?"

"He's a –"

"He's a what?" a male voice behind her piped up. A familiar voice.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the young woman glared at the just piped up demon.

"You're out of time, woman. Now – I'm what?"

"He's my hunting partner." She explained to her aunt dryly.

"Oh, darling, don't lie, would you?"

"What the hell?" she repeated, just whispering into his ear "You're an annoying, unlikeable, horrible –"

"Really? I love you too, sweetheart." Crowley pressed a kiss on Fiona's lips. She hesitated a moment, had to decide to either kiss the demon or explain everything to her aunt. Because of her positive experiences she decided for the first one.  
He was a great kisser and Fiona didn't even thought about pulling away before Emma cleared her throat.

"So, he's your boyfriend?" she asked.

"If you want to call it this…" Fiona looked to the ground and shrugged.

"I… I didn't saw him coming?"

"Right, he's sometimes nearly invisible" the woman besides Crowley chuckled "And really caring, that's why he's here. So, I just wanted to go, plain leaves in about an hour…"

"You don't want to tell me I came for nothing, do you?" Crowley looked at her. He was a good actor too, that was for sure, but Fiona could kill him at this moment.

"Oh no, sweetie-pie, I would never" she kissed him again "never" and again "never" a last time "let you come for nothing. What about we go and take the next plane to… uh… to… London and visit your mom. I'm sure she would appreciate that."

"But we're just here, Fiona, I don't even know your Family."

Fiona looked at Crowley, than at her aunt "Oh, Emma, this is maybe a bit private, you know, he just wants to be nice, but his mom isn't doing well and she would be really glad to see her son again." She nodded slightly.

"Oh, of course, that's a fantastic idea! What about you two come back another timr, huh?" she suggested.

Fiona turned around, glared at Crowley, turned back with a nice smile and hugged her aunt "We will surely do." Finally she could say goodbye and they vanished into the hall of the airport. "Crowley, what the hell?" she slapped him into the face "What was that?"

The demon shrugged and put his hands into his pockets. "Home, sweet home."

"Huh, right. You're living here." Fiona scoffed.

"W-what? I did!"

"You've been Scottish? All right. That way."

Crowley came with her into the plane, sat even next to her. "So, what happened in my absence?" She asked and leaned her head against the headrest. "What's about your plan?"

"It's working. I had a few negotiations, and what should I say? They love me."

Fiona laughed "When's the coronation?" she let her leg hang above Crowley's who just shot her a glance.

"I strongly suggest in the next three weeks." He leaned back too.

"That's cool" still slightly chuckling Fiona closed her eyes. "I will kill you anyway." She added, but sounded pretty satisfied. As she fell asleep her head sunk slowly on the demon's shoulder. He considered if he should push her away or let her sleep. But yes, he really liked her, so he let her sleep.  
She nearly appeared likeable while she was sleeping, he thought, actually she was likeable most of the time, that was the reason why he came.  
It has been a long week for Fiona. She didn't like working with children, she didn't want to ruin their childhood. Once there has been a case with a ghost who just killed kids, it felt horrible to explain a six years old that the monster underneath its bed, or the ghost on its attic was real, or like in this case the evil witch they just heard stories about.  
What also bothered her was the fact that she had started missing Crowley on the third day without him. Of course she knew that wasn't a good thing, not for her at least, neither was this slight tickling and the fastened heartbeat of hers as she saw him and especially as he kissed her.  
As she woke up Fiona didn't really notice that she sat cuddled up to the demon. "Are we there yet?" she muttered, then looked up, and quickly sat back on her own seat "Sorry".

"Three hours left." Crowley didn't say more, what actually confused Fiona.

"Well… and what's with my car? It's three hours from where we'll arrive…" She slightly bit her lip, considering what the best opportunity would be to get it. She loved her car – well, maybe not as much as Dean loved his car, but it was kinda the same relationship. Crowley thought it wasn't that important and that she should worry about that later. "I should really think about getting another job…" she chuckled silently.

"No. I need you later. Now, tell me, what is it that you're hating the most?"

Fiona frowned and looked at him "It's you, I guess."

"Stop lying and be helpful. What does every human hate?" Crowley gave her a questioning gaze and she thought about it for a moment.

"Besides the fact that I don't lie –"

"Again you're lying. It's your job."

"Anyway. I hate…" she thought about what she hated "crowds. The commercials while you're watching a film are awful too… And you."

"And why do you hate crowds?" Crowley seemed to have an idea. Fiona didn't get what he wanted and asked "Just answer the question."

"The lines. Everywhere you see tones of people you'll have to wait in line. Now tell me: why do you want to know that?" crossing her legs she took a look out of the window, then back at the demon.

"I'll tell you soon enough."

"Right. And for what do you need me doing my job later?" she asked and moved closer to him again.

"Later." He frowned "You seem different."

"What do you mean different?" Fiona ran her hand through her hair and put an unsure grin on.

"I haven't heard one of your cute little insults since a few hours…"

"I just told you that I hate you." She remembered him with raised eyebrows.

"You lied." Crowley answered dryly "You wouldn't have asked me how the things are going for me if you would."

The girl squeezed her lips shot "I'm involved in this too." She said silently "I mean… We have a deal, don't we? I still have a wish for free, wouldn't work when you're dead… anytime I will surely need you… for this 'wish', you know? I do hate you, really, so…"

"You don't" unimpressed Crowley sighed again "now stop lying."

"I don't lie you ignorant, smug, pushy –" Fiona started as Crowley pretended to yawn.

"Anything else? This is getting boring." Immediately there was silence between the two of them, then Fiona leaned over and placed her lips on Crowley's. First he seemed a little surprised, but then he kissed her back. A long, tenderly and soft kiss, even the demon himself was surprised that he did that.

"Better?" Fiona smirked and leaned back again.

"What was that for" he frowned and Fiona shrugged.

"Your entertainment, my entertainment…" then she changed her voice into a purring "…My insatiable desire for you" with a grin she added "your choice."

"Third."

"Wouldn't you know it." Slightly chuckling she looked at him again "Okay, admitted, maybe I like you a little."

Bright smirking Crowley leaned back too "Music to my ears, girl" She rolled her eyes, gave him a last smile before she decided to take a nap again "I suggest you do it now."

"Do what now?" Fiona asked.

"The thing with your head. Do it before you fall asleep." Her heart slightly fastened as she put her head back on his shoulder and felt his arm around her. "Just for my comfort."

She giggled slightly "Glad you don't hate me either."

* * *

**I'm heavily considering what I should write... :D I just hope you like it so far and well... it would be nice to read a few reviews :)**


	5. That's Why I Hate Myself for Lovin' You

**A longer one this time, but otherwise I would have to make a really short one...  
I think this chapter is chocked-full of... well... a lot of things. :)**

* * *

It have been six days since the plane landed and the two of them were back in the US. "What the hell is this?" Fiona asked herself as she stared into the mirror of a middle class motel bathroom. Crowley was gone for getting her car that still wasn't there – he'd probably be back three hours from then. "A danger to the public, that's what I am."  
She diagnosed herself with madness – having a crush on a demon while being someone who's supposed to kill them. "It has to be madness" she said "I'm off my rocker – that's it." She sighed and went back into the living room "He drives me crazy." She muttered, a sad undertone in her voice, as she grabbed Crowley's empty glass from the table and poured some of the scotch into it for dinking it in one go.

As she heard the engine of her car outside the door she jumped up and ran to the door, while she did that she grabbed her still packed back. "Crowley!" she greeted as he came through the door, in the next moment he glared at her "I'm sorry, I really, really am" she whispered as he noticed he was standing in the middle of a devil's trap. It was just poured on the ground with water, so that it would vanish after a time. "I have to go, it's wrong, everything. Don't search me, please." Then she closed the door behind her.

"Bones, talisman, cloth…" she had to be fast "leather, string…" she bound all together, made a hex bag, so that Crowley wouldn't be able to find her. Then she drove away as fast as she could.  
An hour later she parked in front of a hotel, decided to stay there. Before the windows and the door she made thick lines of salt, she didn't need a certain, probably pissed off, demons to suddenly appear, and the hex bags wouldn't keep him away for long.  
She needed to stay away from him or it would end badly for everyone. Of course it was also a bad decision to work against the new devil.

* * *

Nine days later Fiona knelt on a graveyard, a few miles north of Nashville. She had tears in her eyes as she read the names of her parents and her siblings on the tombstones. Being in love with a demon made it hard to pray, knowing that God didn't cared for anything harder, so she quit that and just thought for a moment.  
It has been exactly one year since they got killed by those demons. She still was supposed to hate every single one of them, but she couldn't hate Crowley. She placed the flowers on the ground and lightened the candles.  
"Sorry" she whispered "I'm probably not the kind of daughter or sister you had wished for, but I can't do different." She stood up and turned around, going back to her car. She didn't notice him watching her.  
Crowley stood hidden from her near the church.  
There weren't many people, probably because the sun's place was taken by a full moon by now. Besides Fiona there was just a group of Satanists behind the church. Crowley laughed at them. They didn't notice him either, but these prayers and useless rituals were kinda amusing for a demon.  
For a moment he considered if he should visit them and take a look at them, he could surely made a few deals. But considered that they would go to hell anyway – why should he?  
He had way more important things to do, now that he was so close to be the one they prayed to.  
Probably Crowley would already be what he wanted to be, the king of hell, but he was also busy with keeping an eye on Fiona.  
It made him feeling like a girl as he admitted to himself that he cared about her.

Crying Fiona fell on the motel bed. Actually she didn't want to be alone at this time, but there was nobody she could call, no one would come. Maybe Crowley would, but he wasn't the kind of society she needed.

* * *

It has been twenty-eight days since she left Crowley standing in this devil's trap and she missed him. She missed him badly.  
With her foot Fiona shoved the salt away, then drew the sigil on the table and lightened seven black candles. She put all the things she needed into a bowl and cut her her hand, wrapping a piece of cloth around it immediately. "Et ad congregandum eos coram me" she said and lightened a match which she also threw into the bowl.

"Next time: just call." Crowley looked around "At least we're down from our devil's-trap-trip." Fiona purred him a drink and reached it to him "Strange that this thing still works." He pointed at the sigil on the table.

"Why?" She frowned Crowley just grinned "Wait, you got it? You're the new king downstairs?"

"You hit the jackpot, darling. Now tell me, why am I here?"

At once Fiona's grin faded away and was replaced by a serious face. "I… I just…"

"You missed me." He finished and she nodded slightly.

"I… you know…" she shrugged. '_That sounds so damn stupid._' She thought. "You've been right, I do like you."

Crowley leaned against the wall next to him "I know."

"Right. I forget you know everything." She said ironical.

"Not quite that, just a lot."

Fiona looked to the ground.  
'_I can't say it_.' Her heartbeat was faster than ever  
'_I can't_.' she repeated in her head. It was so much easier just to kiss him, so very much easier, so she did.

Crowley chuckled "So what's the reason? My entertainment, or yours, or did you need to satisfy your desire for me?" He repeated her words from the plane.

"Third." Again it was easier to stare holes into the cheap laminate than to look right at him, but as she risked a quick glance into his eyes he saw that she really meant it. "Being with you is awful, but being without you worse." He didn't answered and she glared at him "You laugh I kill you right now."

"You wouldn't."´

"I would" she pulled the knife out of her belt, held it up and put it back in its place. '_Maybe I would kill myself several days later, but I would_.' She added in her head. Then he was gone. "Sure" she sighed and fell backwards on the bad. 'H_ow could I be this stupid? How could I even __think__ that he maybe could like me?_' in the next moment she started silently sobbing into the pillow.

* * *

Somewhere else a random house exploded. "Bollox!" an upset Crowley yelled into the night. Bad enough he had those feelings towards a human, no, she had to return them. That couldn't work out. If anyone would find out… It would be fatal for both of them.  
On the other hand… Now that he was the king he was able to protect her, there was a way to keep her save.

* * *

Fiona just poured in the third glass of Scotch as someone took the glass from her, drank it himself and kissed her. "You don't have a clue in what you got yourself involved to." Crowley said and Fiona swallowed.

"I don't care" she answered surely.

"Don't tell me I never warned you."

This night she fell asleep in his arms, cuddled up to him on the couch while he zapped through TV, stopping at a documentary about theories for the 'imminent apocalypse' involving aliens, several sects and other ridicules stuff.  
He zapped on until he realized that there was nothing watchable and turned the device off.  
Crowley started thinking about what had happened, that he was now involved into something like a relationship, for all that he had doubted this was possible not a long time ago. But being a demon doesn't mean having no feelings, at least for some of them.  
It was sure for both of them they would keep it a secret. The King's girl, his weakness, et cetera. And a hunter being with a demon… Worse than any other thing he could imagine and probably the stuff for a new teen-novel.

* * *

Fiona opened her eyes at something around nine in the morning "This isn't real." She muttered.

"Good morning would be way more suitable, don't you think?"

Fiona frowned "This isn't real" she repeated. "You're not real, this is a dream." Crowley wanted to say something, but Fiona was faster "Or an illusion. A Djinn, that's it!" again the demon took breath "G-great. I'm gonna die. And go to hell. And –"

"Shut it!" he finally yelled and she was silent immediately "You see, it works. First: your fully conscious." Fiona opened her mouth "Second" he interrupted loudly "Even if you would die and go to hell there wouldn't be something bad about it."

"No, just torture and… and… torture… and… maybe torture. Not that bad." She scoffed, wild gesticulating.

"Not for you." Crowley gave a little laugh "Not since you're with the king of hell, darling"

"Am I? Seriously? No joke?" Fiona was so damn happy as Crowley held his hands up to show that none of his fingers were crossed. "Wow." She muttered "I have to be a lucky girl"

"Really lucky" the demon confirmed "I mean everyone would be jealous."

"Yeah, anyways, you're still a smug, annoying – "

"We've been through this uncountable times, remember? Smug, blah blah, annoying, blah, disgusting... After two minutes you run out of adjectives, so would you shut up?" Crowley interrupted, as always.

"I googled." She grinned "my list is longer than you may think and if you want me to shut up you need to make me, so long I –" He did how she told him, silenced her with a deep kiss, pushing her into the couch. "That would work for now." She grinned. Then her face became serious and she sat up.

Crowley frowned slightly "What?" he asked, but got no answer "W-what?" he repeated "Fiona!"

"I'm not sure about this" she answered, tried not to look at him "I'm totally unsure." She paused a moment "I know what you're thinking 'Stop with this gibble gabble 'bout feelings' but –"

"No."

Fiona gave a little saddish smile "Hear me out, okay? Anyways… I'm afraid. I mean… what I said is true, I have deep, deep feelings for you, I'm afraid – you know, this isn't a game."

"Never thought that way." He assured "I do really like you"

"That's not what I mean." Fiona stared an invisible hole into the floor, just wanted to jump into it. Three damn words, and they were so hard to say "I love you" she said quickly and wished even more the hole would be real. "I guess" she added silently, still avoiding his gaze.

Crowley was slightly amused. Not because he thought it was funny, there was just something really cute about her. "I know." He just said. "Let me say it like this…" He thought for a moment "… I do pretty much … feel the same for you, but don't expect me for saying it too often."

She saw that he felt really uncomfortable talking about feelings and such stuff, sure, he was the King of Hell, a damn powerful demon, the new devil… Anyway she wondered for what the 'pretty much' had been. So she asked.

"You said you guess, than these words, I'm sure about that stuff." He shrugged.

"Actually I said first… 'these words' and then 'I guess'…" she chuckled to herself and kissed him again. He put his hand to her cheek and pulled her a little closer.

"I could get used to this" he said.

"You are, it's been your job." She remembered.

"Besides Singer you're the only one using tongue." Fiona wanted to ask if Bobby really did, but hold the question back as she realized that she didn't really wanted to know.  
This time Crowley was the one who got serious at once and rolled his eyes "Sorry to disappoint, but I'm needed downstairs."

"Yeah, everyone wants you" she scoffed.

"I nearly heard the click in the brain of yours. So, have a nice one darling." Then he vanished and Fiona started a silent chuckling before she got up and went into the bathroom.

* * *

Around noon she drove into town for getting a few things she needed and to the closest church for new holy water.  
Also she bought a few new clothes and went to eat something. It took her pretty long, nearly until 9 in the evening to do everything she wanted.  
As she was back at the hotel she sat down on the couch and watched TV there was just a pretty bad horror movie, but she decided to watch it anyway. As a hunter it was pretty difficult to find a horror movie that wasn't bad, as a hunter your whole life _is_ a horror movie. In general every movie about any supernatural things was bad. Mainly because a hunter knows that, for example, possessed people don't sprain like in a game of Twister, or that vampires don't sparkle. No, seriously, sparkling vampires? Fiona chuckled as that thought came into her mind.  
Bored she rolled her eyes as the protagonist of the movie was attacked by ghosts while an iron pipe was right behind them. She was glad as her phone rang.

"Last shelter for lost souls" she picked up and got silence as a reaction.

"Uh… is… is this Fiona Blend?" An unsure voice asked. It has to belong to a young woman.

"Depends on who am I talking with" Fiona grinned slightly "So?"

"My name is Emily Paganetti. I… I need help." The young woman stumbled. "Quick."

"Uh… okay, sure, where did you get my number anyway?"

"A friend. So, can you help me or not?" the woman seemed afraid and of course Fiona would try to help. Emily asked for a meeting, as soon as possible, the drive would take around nine hours, so Fiona got all her things together and started driving. For Crowley she had left a message on the table, telling him where she was about to go and that he should check out.  
Around 9am the red Firebird parked on front of a pretty big house in an upscale neighborhood in Oklahoma City. Fiona checked the address, but it was the right house, so she got out of the car and walked towards the white door. She rang and a few seconds later a woman, around her age, little bit taller than herself and dressed just like she had suggested as Fiona saw the house.

"Miss Blend?" the woman asked.

"Fiona." She corrected "I suggest you're Emily Pahanetti?"

"Right." The women confirmed "But please, come in." she went a step to the side, letting the hunter in. '_This woman isn't low of funds, that's for sure._' Fiona thought as she looked around. The floor seemed to be one of those that never get dirty 'course someone was cleaning it as soon as a crumb fell on it. The wall was painted in a cream color and the furniture were solely in a dark brown, probably everything hand made out of precious wood species.

"Wow, that's a really… nice house… inherited?" Fiona asked as she followed Emily into a huge living room.

"Uh… no" she answered "actually that's my problem."

A sneaking suspicion started to grow inside of Fiona. "Right… so, tell me, how can I help?"

"It's a time ago, actually it was around my 18th birthday." The sneaking suspicion started getting bigger "I always loved writing, but never got more than a few nice words from friends and my family for my work and –"

"Sorry to interrupt, but let me a guess: ten years ago you found out about people who made deals with demons, thought: 'what's my soul against ten years of writing', right?"

"Yes. First I thought there wouldn't be a grain of truth in this Robert Johnson story, but I tried it anyway. It really worked… now I'm writing scripts for Hollywood…" Fiona nodded silently "Tomorrow it's exactly ten years." Frowning they both looked at the clock. 9.15 am.

"Well…" Fiona didn't know how to say "I'm –"

"Please, you need to help me, please. I have a family, a son and a wonderful husband, they need me." Tears filled the eyes of Emily.

"I… will see what I can do." She stumbled "But to be honest it will be very hard. It's like this: I suggest you made this deal with a young woman?" Emily nodded "Right, it's just like everywhere else, they have a boss. Means to get you out of your deal we either have to convince him to release you, or… kill him." She didn't even want to think about killing Crowley, but she had to say something "I know this bastard, and both of it isn't really realistic, especially since he's the king of hell."

"You mean Lucifer?" Emily asked with a slight frown.

"No, no, Lucifer's well… it's a long story. Fact is he's pretty much one of the subtlest guys I know…" the writer looked at the ground "I will do my best" Fiona repeated.

* * *

Half an hour later Fiona came out of the house and walked back to her car. "Nice speech, love" a voice behind her piped up.

"Always." Fiona answered without turning around "You know that the piping-up-out-of-thin-air-thing starts getting old?" she added. Ignoring her statement Crowley opened the driver's door and held it open for Fiona "Becoming a true gentleman, are we?"

"Always been one." He answered now from right next to her. "I think you know you don't even have to ask if I take the deal back?"

"Sure." Fiona put the key into the ignition lock but didn't start the Pontiac. "But as a formality I will do it anyway, so, would you please take the deal back, Crowley?"

"Stop pleading. And don't even start with asking to quit deals." He knew that if he would indulge this one time she'd know how to get him to do everything she wanted – or at least a lot. "Deals – my business. Hunting – your business. I don't intervene in your hunting you don't do in my deals and everything's fine."

"As long as we don't talk about politics…" Fiona sighed "Anyway, how is it going in hell?" now she started the engine and drove to the next place where she could get something to eat.

"It's chaos." Crowley growled "These stupid demons are bitching around and asking stupid questions and they just don't get what they have in me."

Fiona's smile dropped "Oh, I'm sure they will understand soon enough, love" she talked like to a child that just lost its favorite cuddly toy. "They're just still used to the old rules, you know?"

"Shut up."

"Oh, how nice you are" Fiona stopped at a bakery "You wait here?"

"No." Crowley stood outside the car as she got out and rolled her eyes at him.

"Sometimes I think I should just… just… well… I don't quite know, but I will surely find something."

"May I propose something?" Without waiting for an answer the demon talked on "Two choices: first: just shut up. Second…" he grabbed the woman by her shoulder and pressed a kiss on her lips "this."

"Awww" Fiona grinned "I know you could be cute, I always knew it!"

"What the hell are you talking about" Crowley screwed his face.

"See, just right now you are" she giggled and went inside the bakery. At the sight of the long line she sighed "Beautiful." She muttered "Waiting."

"You say it" an elderly lady who stood in front of them answered "If you ask me there is nothing worse than this…"

"Yeah, it's hell." As Fiona turned her head back to Crowley he showed a bright grin. "What's so funny?"

"Waiting in line's hell, huh?"

"You know how I mean it, we already talked about this."

"Right now, what's the worst thing you can imagine?" he asked on.

"I dunno, listen to you forever?" Fiona answered annoyed.

"Oh, sweetheart, we both know you're lying again" as an answer she just screwed her face and sighed annoyed "I love you too, darling."

Shocked her head spun around "What did you just say? Repeat it."

"I said…" Crowley thought about what he said, realized that it were exactly those three words he haven't brought himself to say "…It doesn't matter. So, now say: what's the worst thing you can imagine?"

"Standing in line until all eternity." She muttered, thinking of what Crowley had said. Then on the other hand grinned again.  
In his head Crowley imagined the new appearance of hell, his hell, anyway there was also this thought about repeating the words, but that was scrapped quickly.

* * *

After half an eternity Fiona could finally get something to eat.  
"Take a shower." Crowley said as they went back to the car. Fiona frowned "You stink of incense."

"Sorry I needed to do my job, but maybe it helps you if I say you stink of sulfur?" Fiona rolled her eyes at him "But for your highness I will – as soon as I've found an acceptable motel." Then she looked out of the window next to her "This deal… Pahanetti… could you –"

"No." he interrupted harshly.

"Please" she bagged and looked back at him with big eyes.

"You can ask me for anything" he explained "as long as you keep out of my deals."

She sighed. "If I would offer you my soul…" Fiona started in a thoughtful voice "…would you take it?"

"No" he said again. "It would already be mine if I would."

"Of course" Fiona nodded with an ironical expression.

"Don't underestimate me, ducky. I could sell a deal to everyone." Sure of himself the demon – aka king of hell – leaned back into the seat and grinned.

"Do I want to know who your… business partners are – besides me?" she stopped at a traffic light and raised an eyebrow at him.

Crowley just gave one chuckle "I know for a fact that you do, but sorry, business secrets. Plus: it's not my department anymore."

"Right, your Majesty."

* * *

**Okay, I'm outing myself: I love those lines. And Rashelle Fear's reviews, if there sould be anyone else out there reading this: It would be amazing to hear your opinions too :))**


	6. A Hell of a Guy

**Okay, next chapter :)**  
**What you can ecpect are: Demons... A little reason for the M-rating, A lot of song references, probably thousands of these lines and other things :D  
****Sorry for spelling mistakes...**

* * *

"And, could you find out anything?" Emily asked as Fiona was back on her couch again.

"Truth to be told..." She started and sighed "There's nothing I can do" Fiona's gaze went to the ground "These crossroads demons are stubborn sons of bitches, I did my best." She really did. During the day she begged Crowley countless times to release the young mother from her contract, but that seemed to be a subject he didn't want to talk about with her. "I can just give you an advice: say goodbye to everyone you love, then go and kill yourself. Being killed by a hellhound will be way worse than anything else." She sighed "I'm sorry." Meanwhile it was ten in the night. Fiona has spent nearly the whole day discussing with Crowley about random things. It hasn't had happened that they agreed on something very often, but both really liked that at the other one.  
Emily started crying again and just hugged Fiona. She thanked her for trying and asked her to leave so that she could have a few minutes with her family.

* * *

As Fiona walked around the next corner – it hasn't been far to the motel she found, ten minutes if she walked, two hands grabbed her and pulled her into an alley, she tried to reach for the knife in her belt, but she couldn't move. An invisible energy kept her in position.  
"Well, look what the cat dragged in." it was a tall man, not very old, maybe twenty who grinned at her with a grin that nearly reached from one ear to the other.

"Fiona Blend, right?" another person stood behind him, it was a woman, also taller than Fiona, straight blonde hair and the lips in a dark red. "You're Crowley's girl, huh? His new favorite toy, aren't you?"

For a second her eyes flickered black. "Whatever you're talking about" Fiona growled.

"I think you know exactly what we're talking about" the male answered, still keeping her pressed against the wall. "It's not a big secret, you know?"

"Me and Crowley?" Fiona asked slightly amused "you do really believe everything you hear?" it was hard to speak with a hand pressed against her throat, but she still brought out a laugh.

"Nice try" the female went on "we found it out ourselves, so please don't make it complicated. I'm sure there are a few things you want to tell us about him?"

"Huh." Fiona said unimpressed. "Just that I think he wouldn't like to see what you two are doing here." Then she grinned "Hey" she said "Lucifer's gone, we grounded him. Crowley will surely do a way better job than Lucy ever did." The male demon held a knife onto her neck, it slightly cut her skin so that a red line appeared on it.

"Valefor, you know the orders – bring her alive." The female demon interrupted.

"A little carving won't be that bad." He answered.

Fiona just shrugged and her gaze went deeper into the alley. "And now you should better let me go, you know?"

"Tell us just one good reason why." The blonde woman said with a smile on her lips. Fiona knew that smile would fade pretty soon.

"A reason?" she grinned "Well, '_My boyfriend's back and you gonna be in trouble'_" she sang and saw how the heads of both demons spun around and their eyes widened as they saw Crowley – attended by his hellhound, invisible for Fiona, standing near them.

"You should really let her go" he said and looked at the now growling hellhound next to him "stay!" then his gaze went back to Fiona and the other two demons. "So?" The male one, Valefor, let the knife drop and went a step backwards. Fiona also was released, sliding down until she sat on the ground. Carefully the demons went backwards, but it was way too late for them. It has been even too late for them as they just thought about touching one hair on her head. While something invisible ripped the demons to shreds Crowley snapped his fingers and they were in the hotel.

* * *

"I didn't know you can do that." Fiona muttered and stood up.

"Is there something else you want to say?" Crowley watched her going into the bathroom and she sighed before she passed him.

"Thanks" she muttered, then passed him and looked into the mirror. The wound wasn't deep, it would surely stop bleeding within the next minutes. Crowley seemed unimpressed and held his hand to his ear "Thank you for saving my life. Better?" he nodded and Fiona stood right in front of him and grabbed his suit "So… our secret isn't a secret anymore, huh?" she muttered.

"We'll survive it." He answered, turned around and pressed her against the wall, his hand cupping her cheek.

"Been through this just seconds ago." Fiona pushed him backwards – not that she could if he hadn't wanted it – until he ended lying on the bed with her kneeing over him "I'd more vote for that." She took her jacket off and it landed on the ground, leaving her just in her top and the tight jeans.

"You know exactly what you want, don't you?" Crowley smirked as she also removed the top.

She shrugged and untied his tie "You." Just then she started to kiss him. Demanding and lustful, tasting a hint of scotch as her tongue met his. Starting to unbutton his shirt she pulled him slightly up, so that it was easier for them to take his suit and shirt off.  
His hands went from her hips down to the zipper of her jeans, pulling it down.

"I need you Crowley, I need you right now" Fiona hissed while he took his pants off.

"I generally don't knock back a beautiful woman's wishes." She got as an answer.

"Do me a favor and shut up"  
He pulled her back down and looked into her eyes for a moment before pushing his lips against hers again and opening her bra.  
And so the last pieces of cloth between them followed and he managed it to get on top. "Fuck you" she commented.

"You do." He grinned.

She had nothing to say against this, and finally felt him inside of her. Her hands on his back and neck she pulled him closer and arched against him, and pulling all her strength together she grabbed his shoulders and presses him back on his back, finally getting on top again.  
Crowley surrendered and put his hands back on her hips, slightly upping the tempo.  
It didn't last long for her to come. "Damn, Crowley!" she yelled between her fast breaths and mourns. Her grip on Crowley's shoulders tightened, and extremely turned on by the woman's mourns he followed quickly, then pulled her down for a long kiss before she lay down next to him. He put an arm around her, while she rested her head and one hand on his chest. Drawing random patterns on him with her finger she chuckled silently and looked up to him "You're awesome" she chuckled and snuggled even more up to him. After a while she stopped drawing these invisible patterns and felt that she was close to fall asleep. After a last silent laugh she took a deep breath "I love you, Crowley" she muttered and fell asleep with a smile on her face.  
The demon kept silent for a moment. She hasn't had said that before, sure, he knew it, but she didn't said it until then. He thought for a long time about this, somewhere deep inside him he felt kinda happy.

He opened his mouth and thought for another moment. "I know." He said and pushed his lips on her head "and I love you too" he muttered. At this time she was already far away, dreaming about anything she wouldn't remember at the next morning, but he said it, unofficial, but he did.

* * *

Fiona woke up how she fell asleep, slightly chuckling "I think…" she started as she noticed Crowley hadn't moved. "I think I found out when king of hell gets really cuddly" she sat up and looked at him "Oh, and uh, good morning."

"Whatever." Crowley answered and rolled his eyes "get ready, we'll make a little excursion."

Fiona sat up completely and reached for her clothes "Where do we go?"

"Hell."

Fiona raised her eyebrows and nodded slowly "Sure." She took a black and white shirt shirt on "I think you forgot the little detail that I am not a demon and can't just jump between earth and hell."

"And you forgot with whom you're talking" he answered dryly and watched her taking on black jeans. "You should know I'm just ready with a few… renovations." He showed her a grin and she went back to sit on the edge of the bed.

"You should get dressed before I go anywhere with you." With a snap of his finger he was, leaving a hint of a smirk on Fiona's face. "And now you want to play a round of 'Drag me to Hell'?"

"Come on, that movie was just horrible!"

"A demon watching movies about demons… Not crazy at all." Again Fiona chuckled.

"Where the hell does that cheerfulness come from?" Crowley stood up and looked down on the shrugging girl.

She smirked "Not everyone can be like you."

"Unfortunately." Crowley walked into the other part of the room where a table stood, on it a bottle of his Scotch and a glass.

"You're starting again." For a moment Fiona considered if she should lean back and observe the wooden ceiling or force herself to stand up and go into the bathroom. She decided for the second opportunity and went into the bathroom's direction what included passing the demon.

"With what?" he asked frowning "Drinking?"

"No. That only concerns you." she stopped to take a long look into his eyes "To be honest I love the smack of alcohol while exchanging saliva." She grinned.

"Do you?" Crowley also grinned, seemingly understanding the hint she had just given before she turned around and disappeared into the bathroom. A last time she stack out her head of the room answered him with a 'yup' then vanished completely.  
The demon just rolled his eyes and placed an empty glass back on the table. "That's not the way you treat the king of hell!" he shouted and heard her giggling even more.

* * *

"So, what now? You show me your kingdom?" Fiona stood behind Crowley, her hands in the pockets of his pants "Show me the 'Highway to Hell'? I will 'Go to Hell'? I'll be 'Facing Hell'?"

He sighed "Ready with your playlist?" She gave him an offended gaze, muttering something that he could be glad he wasn't God. He ignored it. "If you want to call it this."

She went back to her cheerful mode and looked at him "Well, then give me hell!"

Then the room was empty and Fiona found herself, next to Crowley, standing next to a seemingly endless line of waiting people. She recognized the Blue Danube Waltz playing and frowned at the grinning demon. "This is hell?" she asked him.

"This is hell 2.0, love"

Fiona's eyes grew wide "When did you do this?" he answered that it has been yesterday, as she was talking to Emily. "But you didn't do this 'course I said it'd be worse than anything else?"

"Say it's _our_ work." Crowley put an arm around the young woman, what she, even if it was really unexpected, really savored. She slightly leaned against him and looked up "I-I mean, seriously, you're such an inspiration!" he started walking along the line, she did also still looking up to him "I mean… all the centuries of… of fire and rags and blood, it was getting old, but now… just look at them!" Fiona did "You said it, standing in line until all eternity is the worst thing you can imagine, and that's just brilliant!"

She started feeling proud and smiled "You're crazy" she said "But really, that's my imagination of hell… Pain gets passable with time, but that?"

"My words, sweetheart."

"I literally go through hell with you" she joked as they've walked a few meters, getting a sigh as answer "I know, I know, '_what is it that causes this annoying happiness of yours?_'" she said with a fake British accent "well, I guess it's you, dearie."

As Fiona's gaze went to their left again her face dropped. It was Emily who stood there in the line and looked at her with wide eyes now. "Fiona?" she asked toneless "You're here with… the king?" Fiona didn't answered but nodded "I – I can't believe … I …" she shook her head "I thought you'd be a good person, I trusted you" Fiona looked to the ground.

"I did my best." She breathed.

"This looks like the best to you? I had a family! A child! A sick mother!" Emily started yelling at her and Fiona's eyes started to get wet "How could you do this to me? You wanted me here! You… you…"

"I did my best!" Fiona shouted "Is it my fault you made that deal?"

"No, but you lied to me! You seemed like a nice woman to me, someone I actually liked! It is so hard to trust someone these days, and I trusted you, and now I see you here with the king? What is your job for real, huh? Do… do you feed people to monsters actually? To get them here? I'm sorry for everybody who knows you! And what does your family think about all that? How can you even look into their eyes, don't you want them to be here too? I would be so ashamed if you were my daughter!" she yelled.  
First Fiona just swallowed hardly, the words hit her really hard, than she even burst into tears.

"Enough." Crowley said harshly.

"Why? What will you do to me if I don't, huh? I am already dead, can it get worse? Try me!"

"Fiona, this hallway, sixth door on the right, wait there for me, okay?" he pointed at the next hallway "Okay?" he repeated and Fiona nodded. Then she went along the doors and entered the sixth on the right.

* * *

Meanwhile two demons stood next to Crowley, listening closely to his words. "The woman wants to bitch, so, I strongly assume you know what to do?" he gave them asking gazes and earned nodding "Good, don't be too gently, have fun." Then the demons and Emily were gone. "Stop gawking or you're next." He added as he saw the gazes of the people in the row.

* * *

Fiona stood in a huge room, red carped underneath her feet, she nearly felt guilty for wearing shoes, on the wall a huge picture of Crowley what made her smile through her tears. In the middle of the room stood a table with a few chairs around it, on the other end, far to her left, there was a couch and an armchair, both inviting to watch a movie on the big flat screen on the wall. As she looked to the right there was a long cupboard with piles of something that seemed like forms for whatever. And then there was this picture of her standing next to it, just at the moment she noticed it the door flew open and Crowley came in.  
"Crowley, what the hell is this?" she held the picture up.

"You."

"I figured that much since I haven't got a twin-sister." It made her slightly thinking of her siblings, but she tried to make her thoughts go into another direction. "Where did you get this?"

Crowley took a breath, pretended that he would think and answered that he had his sources. "But I want something bigger" he said as she placed the photo back on the cupboard "You know, there's an empty space…" he pointed at the wall next to where his picture was "Hm?"

She had still tears in her eyes but gave him a smile anyway and went back to him "Never say you can't be totally cute" she said as he noticed that she was still crying. "Oh it's just… it was a bit too much, you know?" she whipped them away and continued looking at him, until he grabbed her by her waists and kissed her surprisingly gently. His warm lips felt so good on hers and it made her slightly calming down.

"Make yourself comfortable" he said, then sighed "You see the papers over there?" she nodded "Bloody forms and… and and… contracts, all to fill in, so, if you'd give me a few minutes?" again she nodded and he turned around.

"Crowley?" Fiona stopped him and saw him turning around "I just… I don't care what she said. I am proud to be with you." He showed a bright grin, wanted to answer, but Fiona cut him short with taking a deep breath "And I love you." She added quickly.

The demon raised his eyebrows at her "I love you too." He said, then turned around and went to his paper piles. Fiona stared at him with wide eyes until he turned around with the first pile in his hands.

"Say that again." She whispered quickly.

"No." he answered and placed the forms on the table, next to a glass of Craig. "That doesn't work with me." Fiona understood, but still watched him "But I do." He added then sat down and skimmed over the first paper. With a weak smile she watched him doing his work. 'He said it' she thought happily.

* * *

"What did you do with Emily?" Fiona asked him after a while. Crowley looked up and raised his eyebrows "Do I want to know?"

"Not really." He looked back at the paper in front of him and sighed "Don't ever take two jobs, love, it's just boring paper work."  
The young woman stood up and went over to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"What about you just lean back," she pulled him slightly backwards, so that he didn't hung above the forms anymore "make a break, and let me do the work."

"Now, seriously?" Crowley answered and heard her sighing.

"What's going on in the pervy mind of yours?" Fiona narrowed "We can do that, but not yet. What I'm talking about is your paperwork, hm?" She took the chair next to them, sat down and stole the pen out of his hand.

"I don't think that's something that should concern your cute little head." He wanted to take the pen away from her, but she held it out, so that he couldn't reach it.

"Break for you, demon." She hissed and started reading. Everything was in Latin, but that wasn't a big problem for her.

"How do you even know what to write?" He looked at her and she shrugged.

"Because I'm just an awesome person." She made a note on a piece of paper next to her and looked back at Crowley "Say there are three things I'm perfect in they're Latin, convince people to buy things and making contracts."

"What are you, a wannabe crossroads demon?"

"Do you remember I had a live before I became a hunter? Always wanted to be a property manager." Crowley narrowed at her "What? You can make a lot of money if you're good, and it's kinda fun." She finished the form and started a new pile for the forms and contracts Crowley just had to sign. Fiona chuckled while she read a new one "Isn't that wonderful, we learn more and more about each other every day, and just when you think there's nothing more to know – bang – there's something new."

"What did you find out about me?" Crowley asked.

"Since?"

"Say the last twenty four hours." He took the glass of scotch that Fiona just had purred in.

"A lot of things." She smiled to herself "Where shall I start… You can be very cute and cuddly when I get you at the right time. You actually like me more than you'd admit to anyone. You hate paperwork. You have a damn dirty mind. And your grammar gets bad when you're bored of that stuff – when you want to say 'trace of pity' its genitive, means 'misaricordiae'. I think you know that so… go, make a break." Crowley wanted to protest against a few of her statements, but she just shot him a look. He wasn't even sure why he did that – let a woman give him, the king of hell, orders, but he went over to the couch, put his feet up and looked at the screen, considering if he could turn it on. "Do it, you need to relax, king, my concentration is better than you think." So he did and let her do the work. "When can I start?"

"Start what?" Crowley turned his head back to her again.

"Working as your secretary."

"You already do."

Fiona scoffed "So much for 'don't take two jobs'"

"Your decision, honeycake." Crowley chuckled to himself while Fiona noticed that she really, really liked it when he grinned or even laughed.

"I loathe honey." She muttered, than added: "see, something new you learned about me."

"Then I will keep calling you this." Still grinning Crowley turned back to the TV screen where now a movie about Hitler was running. Fiona already had noticed that he liked that kind of movie, she was pretty okay with it, actually liked to hear him talking about some mistakes they did during filming.

"You do and I kill you." He opened his mouth "shut it, I have alternatives."

Crowley shrugged "You used to loathe demons. Just saying."

"I still do."

"And that's the reason for you to be present in this room, in hell, with me." He said ironical.

She couldn't hold it back "Hell Ain't a Bad Place to be' with you, at least'" Rolling her eyes she looked back to the paper "You're an exceptional, okay?" she went on with her – or better Crowley's – work and a few hours later everything was ready and just needed his signatures. "Uh, uh, uh, what do you say?" again she pulled her hand with the pen away.

"This is getting ridiculous." The demon muttered stood on her right and pulled the pen out of her hand.

Offended Fiona crossed her arms before her chest and turned away "_'Thank you, Fiona'_" she muttered, copying his voice and accent "You're welcome, Crowley" she answered herself "I love to help you while you're sitting around and watch strange German movies." Again she copied him "_'Shut your bloody trap, woman_.' Fuck you, demon '_You little racist' _blah, blah, and then you start yelling at me, I yell at you, then we both calm down and then… I don't know." She sighed "But, yeah, I know, I know, you are thankful, but that's beneath the King of Hell." Crowley rolled his eyes at her, but it kinda signaled her she was right "You're welcome."

"Right. Anyways, let's get back to earth." Before she could say something they stood back in the motel room "And now you have to excuse me, work's calling." And again Fiona was alone and fell backwards on the couch. She wondered what he has to do if she just did all the work he had to do, than thought it had to be the other 'job' of his.

* * *

**Hm hm hmm... Okay, that's it for now :)  
Reviews would be awesome ;)**


	7. Sam Winchester TwoPointZero

**I'm a little bit bored right now, so I decided to update today... It's not the longest chapter, but I hope you like it anyway :)**

* * *

Just minutes later Crowley could celebrate the probably greatest deal he ever made in his career as crossroads demon. Under his customers weren't only politicians, bankers and more or less his own girlfriend, but also priests, cardinals and a couple of popes and now even an angel.

Castiel needed purgatory, just as much as Crowley needed it. He hadn't told Fiona about it, although it was kind her idea. He would tell her, but just when everything was save.  
And after he was done talking with Cas everything _was_ save.

* * *

Somewhere else Fiona took her laptop and searched for new cases, actually there were always cases, but not on that day, so she decided to just stay on the couch and relax until he was back, what – against her expectations – took pretty long.  
It was already dark outside as he appeared next to the table and placed a glass on it "What a day" he said. Fiona, who was reading in a book about local myths put it away, looked at him and just narrowed "What?"

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Right there." The demon leaned against the table and held his glass out to Fiona. She stood up, took it thankfully and leaned next to him.

"You don't expect me to ask how your day was, right?"

"No, but… but there is something else we should talk about." Fiona's eyes widened slightly "Not that kind of things!" he went over to the couch and sat down, waiting until she sat next to him. "You remember our little deal, do you?"

"Yeah, you still owe me something."

"Right, just tell me what you want, I will get it for you" Fiona opened her mouth but he silenced her with holding his hands up "_Not _yet. First you need to listen. I want to… let's say extend the deal a little."

Fiona giggled quickly "You want me to promise you my eternal love. I understand."

"Shut it and be serious for once, would you? I need you to help me find something." He explained "Something… very important."

Fiona looked right into his eyes for a long moment. "What is that?" she said slowly.

"Well, I think you will be less than thrilled about it…" he started and avoided her gaze "But it's totally necessary and…"

Fiona tilted her head "Crowley?"

"I need it!" He protested although he hadn't really told her what he needed so much.

"Hell! Tell me, what is it?" she shouted than gave a sigh "Demons."

"It's just… you know… a teeny little…" Fiona glared at him "purgatory."

Fiona started laughing "Purgatory? Oh dear, that's cute, for a moment I thought –" as she noticed his serious gaze and her grin dropped immediately "No, no sweetie, you don't want to find purgatory."

"It is energy, pure energy and there are thousand, no, millions of souls, just waiting to get out." With a frown he added she shouldn't call him those nicknames.

"Huh. He wants to find purgatory." Fiona muttered and supported her head on her knees "This guy wants to find purgatory. T-that's crazy. Okay. Okay, okay, o-okay.." She looked back at him "Question: _how_ do you want to find purgatory? Not that I'd think that's a very good idea, but… uh… How? Do you have a map or something?"

"Not quite yet, but" Crowley grinned slightly "Let's say I know who –or what- has, and you, my favorite little hunter, you can get them to me. So, the new deal is: You get them to me, and you get two wishes for free."

Fiona thought about it for a very long moment. She wanted to help him, but purgatory? Purgatory was something huge, something above her and everything she saw before. It was a hard decision, and Fiona hated decisions.  
"Will both of us survive it?" Crowley shrugged "Okay, you know what, I'm in." Crowley wanted to say something, but Fiona cut him short "_But_… but I don't want to make it a deal. I do this for you, Crowley."

"Perfect!"

"But uh… what is it that I have to get you?" she laughed silently "What is it that the great King of Hell wants, huh?"

Crowley glared at her "I hate it when you do that!" he shouted and leaned back "Alphas, Fiona. First one of a kind. You know what I mean, first vampire, first werewolf, et cetera."

Nodding Fiona climbed onto his lap "And you want to tell me how do I find those alphas?" she asked quietly and leaned slightly forward.

"Later maybe."

"I would tell it now…" Fiona muttered "'course later I could be busy." She leaned further forward and gave him a quick kiss "Now tell me."

"The other monsters, just get them to me"

Fiona nodded and pressed her lips on his again, moving them slowly. He kissed her back, of cause he did, but she broke the kiss for a few words anyway. She didn't really pulled away, just far enough to speak "You know what I hate about you?" she asked "You're not the type for this."

"For what?" Crowley answered.

"I know that that's not the way you like it, I know you well enough to know you like it rough and senseless." She slightly bit down on his lip, causing him to take in a sharp breath.

"Actually I –" she silenced him with a new kiss that turned out to be just that what Fiona described, rough and senseless.

"See?" she laughed silently "What you want are bruises on my body and red scratches on your back at the morning after."

"Honestly… Most of the time… yes." Crowley also grinned "But I can be romantic!" he protested.

"I know" Fiona breathed and bit down on his lip again. This time hard enough to taste blood. He pushed her over, so that she lay flat on the couch, her hands over her head. "Uh, uh, not here." She muttered and pushed the two of them into a sitting position, then pulled him over to the bed.

* * *

Minutes later all their clothes were gone. She sat on top of him, kissing him heavily. His warm hands on her body felt great, and she wanted him, she wanted him more than anything else.  
And it was exactly that, what Crowley liked. He got his scratches, Fiona her bruises, even if she didn't felt it.

* * *

Crowley lay next to her, gave her a long, gentle kiss and stroked her arm "What did I say?" Fiona whispered "I like this side of you" she moved even closer to him "Not that I wouldn't like the other one, but now I can do this" she picked up the kiss and stroked over his chest "Usually you would protest."

"You can do that anytime you want, darling."

Fiona chuckled silently "I love it when you call me that." She knew that he usually said it to a lot of people, but she also knew that he really meant it when he talked with her. "You will be busy tomorrow, right?"

Crowley sighed "Probably."

In the darkness another light went on. "Yours or mine?" No answer from him "Well, since we have the same I would say… I don't know, but considered I put mine on the table this morning, and the light comes from the table it's mine." The phone stopped ringing and Fiona shrugged. Then it started again "I hate this phone!" she yelled "Sometimes I should just –" she stared at the phone, or at that what used to be her phone after it exploded "Was that you? Crowley, did you just destroy my cellphone?"

"No." Fiona glared at him, put her panties on, grabbed his shirt, went to the table and took the poor remains of the iPhone.

"Crowley, my phone exploded." She said dryly. "Just… bang." She dropped backwards on the bed, right across the demon. "Fiona equal Human equal Can't make things explode. Crowley equal Pretty powerful demon equal Can make things explode."

"Your equation has a little… mistake, I'm afraid." He licked over his lip, still feeling the line Fiona left as she had bitten him. "Bollox!" he yelled "Never, never bite me again!"

"Usually you like that."

"Never do it again." Crowley hissed.

"Right okay, I won't, but hello? My phone is… destroyed. Nobody can reach me anymore, including you, and I have no damn idea… why the hell it exploded!"

Crowley raised his eyebrows "You surely remember Sam's little… demon-blood-issues…"

She understood. "t-t-that's… amazing. A-and now? Am I going to be an addicted blood junkie?"

"It takes way more for that. A few days, than the effect wears off." He calmed her down and Fiona lay down again. "But you should be careful anyway."

"I'm gonna be alright." She said and he nodded. Half an hour later Fiona was completely calm again. It won't last long, that's what he had said. "You know what I miss?" she asked whispering "a home. A place where you can go after a long hunt… a garden maybe… you know that stuff." She sighed "Sounds cheesy, doesn't it?"

"Everything you say does."

"And you just hear what you want to hear." She growled "And now shut up, I'm tired."

"Oh, are you? Tell me just one good reason to let you sleep." Crowley chuckled, thinking about how he could keep her awake.

"Maybe because you and me are in something like a relationship?" sure she had won she turned around and closed her eyes.

"I could think about that, but considered I'd have you all night… you need a better one."

"Okay… what about I will kick your ass out of here and get the salt out of my bag." She turned back to look at him.

"Fortunately I know you won't do that. And, come on, the salt trick is getting old, isn't it? And no – don't even think about a devil's trap." Crowley spoke as if he was bored, putting one arm under his head and the other one under hers. She moved even closer to him and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Sure, you've never been trapped. But what if I get a job tomorrow, it could be something useful for your search, let me think… maybe a vampire, or a ghoul… hm? When I'm tired I'm horrible in hunting… and this things could easily hurt, maybe even kill me. I'd take it personal if you say something against that." She yawned and closed her eyes again.

"Tricky, girl, not bad. You will take it personal anyway." Of course she would, if he would let her sleep she'd think it was just because of the hunts and be pissed, if not, well… she would also be pissed. "You leave me no choice right now."

"Then please, Crowley, just let me sleep, okay?" she looked up and he finally gave in, then he kissed her and watched her falling asleep. She had a strange dream, one of these totally wired dreams you just remember seconds after you woke up.

* * *

As she did she still lay next to Crowley. For a while she pretended to be still asleep until she looked up to him and gave him a quick kiss "Morning, sweetie pie" then she got up and wanted to go into the bathroom.

"I hate it when you do that." Crowley grumbled and sat up.

"What, am I not allowed to kiss my boyfriend?" she chuckled about the word, it didn't really fit to him, "Do I need to make a deal for that?" then she copied his voice once again "_'You can do that anytime you want_'" she said and gave him a questioning gaze.

"Shut up, that's not what I mean. But stop calling me those pet-names." He narrowed, then stood in front of her, fully dressed, and pushed her up against the wall.

"Don't you want to let me brush my teeth first?" Fiona grinned, but the demon did what he always did: that what he wanted. "I hate you." Fiona muttered before she went into the bathroom and got ready for the day. She had slept pretty long, nearly until 10am.  
She hoped he wouldn't be gone for too long, and wondered how she could get this fond of him, her last crush has been Dean, and that was a pretty long time ago, but Crowley wasn't just a crush for her, he was by far more than that. Within two months she had fallen madly in love with him.

* * *

As she opened the door again she searched the room for the demon, but didn't find him, not even a note has been left. She sighed and grabbed her bag, about to go for a walk.

"What? You want to abscond without telling me? That nearly hurts." He stood right behind her as Fiona turned around. "Brought you something useful." He reached her a new phone – the same she had destroyed a few hours before – and she looked at him with big eyes "What?"

"You're awesome, you know that?" she smiled brightly.

"Yes." Crowley shrugged and Fiona rolled her eyes at him. "What?" he asked for the second time.

She thought for a moment "You still are a smug, way to confident, stupid –"

Crowley interrupted, speaking in a high voice, tried to copy Fiona "Awesome, handsome, brilliant, on turning, loveable, caring –"

Fiona took over again "Smug, belligerent, smug, ruthless, smug –"

"You said that one before."

"- boastful, selfish, smu –"

"Selfish? Please, I just brought you a new phone!" Crowley protested and Fiona hiked her shoulders.

"Remember last night?" she asked.

In his thoughts Crowley put both of his index fingers up and pointed at her "… you mean as you begged me to go on and I did so… still not selfish at all." He grinned.

Even if she wanted to hide it she had to smirk too "Not that part, moron, you didn't want to let me sleep, remember?" she rose one eyebrow. He didn't answered, well, he wanted, but she stopped him "where did I stop? Smug? Vain" Crowley opened his mouth "Wait, I'm nearly done. Quick-tempered, dogmatic… hm, damn attractive, charming, the things you said guy, and I just – you know that stuff."

"I choose the second part..." Crowley told her and looked at his watch. Fiona just nodded.

"I'll text you if I get a job" she said and took her bag again "Actually I'm the wrong girl for that cheesy 'I already miss you' stuff so…" she sighed and hiked just one shoulder. "I don't know when it will be, but next time I see you I want you to have kicked the asses of Lucifer's pets, okay?" she grinned again.

"And I want you to shut up." He answered.

"Why so nice, love?" He didn't answered, but put his hand on the back of her head for pulling her closer before he placed his lips gently on her. This time the kiss remained soft and slow, just the way she liked it the most, at this day at least. Than he was gone.

"Oh, I love you too, you son of a bitch!" she yelled, than left the room. Seconds later she got a message and read it.

'_You've been hanging around with the Winchesters for too long.  
And I love you too, darling, C.  
P.S. Mind your feelings._'

She slightly chuckled and went for her walk.


	8. I Can't Live Without You

**Again a bit shorter, but pretty much content, I think :) ...  
****It's a little... different than the other chapters I would say... You'll see...**

* * *

There was a job that she found later, a shapes shifter. It least a few days to get it, it was new for her to get the things alive, but she was successful. Anyway she was glad when she was back by Crowley.

* * *

Days passed, so did the weeks and Crowley's monster-prison slowly got fuller.  
Fiona knew she wasn't the only one who was hunting for him. She never met the other hunters or the demons who worked for him, but she also didn't cared a lot.  
Most of their time they spend together, she was there with him, he was in one of the motels with her, or they were in hell.  
Sometimes when she was bored because he had to do work she went in one of the uncountable file rooms and read some records of lost souls. Sometimes she wondered how people could do those things she read, but sometimes she just shook her head about seemingly sins…  
The seven deadly sins… sure, she was there as they got killed, but they were still present, at least one in everybody, she noticed.  
"Crowley?" she asked him one day "Which of the seven deadly sins is the worst in me?"

"You want to hear one?" he chuckled "Lust." She nodded, also grinning slightly "What's not a bad thing, I mean…"

"Yeah, for you" she chuckled "That's because you're just so damn sexy" she let herself nearly fall into his arms. "And I love you" she added and interrupted his thoughts about what he should answer how cheesy that is with a kiss.

* * *

They were together for four months as he told her that Sam was also working for him.  
Fiona shook her head as he did "Please tell me you're lying." She breathed.

"No, but –"

"Why?" she looked at him with wide, wet eyes "Crowley! Why didn't you tell me? Seriously! You, Sam, Dean, and Bobby, you're the only remaining part of my family and like it seems right now it's breaking away too! See, Dean has a new life, I could have been hunting with Sam for a long time, not on my own!" She tried hard not to start crying, not now. "When Sam finds out about that, what shall he think?"

"What shall he think?" Crowley glared at her "You seriously worry about that?" he shot back "And what shall he think when he finds out the little thing between you and me?" he scoffed.

"Huh, you're right, I cancel that 'little thing'! Bite me, you son of a bitch!" she bit her lip, felt how heavy the tears in her eyes got, but still held them back 'just don't blink now' she thought.

With wide eyes he stared at her. "You don't!" in his voice Fiona could hear a little shock.

"I do. I'm through with you. You know what everyone says 'Demons lie'-blah blah… I thought you were different, that you are seriously different. But right, I remember, Ruby has been different too, all of you are different, huh?" It was definite audibly how close to tears she was.

"I am not Ruby. And I didn't lie to you!"

"Oh no, you didn't, you just suppressed the facts, right?"

"Sam isn't really himself!" he finally said. Or yelled.

"Sam is Sam and he will always be Sam. You laid, demon! When we are at the topic: what's with Bobby's soul? '_I'll give it back_' blah blah" she scoffed  
"God, I've been so stupid! Crowley, I truly loved you, but that? Right now I wish I had never met you." She couldn't hold it back anymore, so she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I wasted the last four months of my life to be lied to."

Then she left the room and opened the door of her car where she could finally cry. It has been the first time in four months that she was crying.

* * *

Crowley still stood in the hotel room, staring at the closed door and listened to the well-known noises of Fiona's firebird. "Alright!" he shouted "Suit yourself! I don't need you!"

* * *

It was afternoon, but Fiona made a stop at the next bar, ordered a double whisky. "No scotch, just whisky." She added.

* * *

Crowley did pretty much the same. He was back in hell, sitting on his couch, drinking the booze right from the bottle. Worst thing about being a demon: he couldn't get drunk that quick.

* * *

Fiona could.  
"Do you want to empty all our supplies?" the woman behind the bar asked "You don't look like someone who should drink that much."  
"I can take more than you may think" Fiona answered with a little smile on her lips "Seriously."

* * *

"Shut up." Crowley hissed as he went along the line of waiting people and a demon asked him something that Crowley forgot before he could even finish the question. "I'm busy." He actually wasn't. In case he was pretty bored.

* * *

"Everyone lies from time to time…" the bartender said as Fiona told her the quick version of her story – left out a few demons, the devil and a bit hell, but it was still the story. "It's human."  
"But what he said… or better what he didn't say…" Fiona muttered and shook her head. "But I don't need him."

* * *

Crowley threw the papers on which he was working to the ground "Why am I even doing this stuff?" he asked himself. It could do someone else. There were enough demons in hell to do the paper work of the government – from pretty much the whole world. There were more important things to do for him, he still needed to find purgatory.

* * *

Fiona looked out of the window of the motel room in which she stayed and went back to the reception, demanding a new room.  
"Sorry, there's no other room free."  
"Fuck." She muttered and went back to the room she had. Not that it was dirty or something, but she didn't like the view.

* * *

"Your daddy, you want to tell me where he is?" Crowley held a silver knife on a werewolf's throat "You know that I know that you know it."  
"I don't!" the woman shouted "I don't know where he is!"  
With one move the knife was deep in her body. He should have waited longer, but somehow he needed to do that.

* * *

"Don't do it!" Fiona yelled out of the window of the motel "Whatever you want, it's not worth it! Those demons are liars, all of them!"  
There was a young man standing in the middle of the crossroad which she could see through the window. He looked around as if he was searching for something.  
"Whatever you're talking about!" he shouted back and picked something he had seemed to search up a minute later.

* * *

"I want to know where freaking purgatory is!" the demon growled as he had the first alpha on his chair. Alpha changeling, Fiona and a few other demons had hunted it down. "Now tell me!"  
"Why so upset? Troubles with your girlfriend?" The changeling asked.  
"Luck for you I'll need you" he growled and left the room.

* * *

"Fiona?" It was Bobby on the phone "There's a case just fifty miles from you, they described a chupacabra."  
"Sure it was no hellhound?" she muttered into the phone, again she had been drinking a bit too much.  
"You ever _saw_ a hellhound?" actually she did. She was a part of hell, not the way deal-victims were, but she was. That means she could also see through meat-suits of demons if she wanted, had seen Crowley's true form, but she never cared about that much.  
"There are these impressions, someone has to have drawn it." Well, okay a chupacabra didn't even looked like hellhounds, but anyway.

* * *

"No, I don't need a chupacabra!" Crowley muttered as a demon who was working for him showed him an article. "Now get lost." He hated it when someone was in his room.  
"Problems, king?"  
"Not yours. Now get the hell out of here!"

* * *

Fiona had to run.  
Her gun was empty and the chupacabra was after her.  
She already had deep wounds, was glad that it hasn't been a werewolf. As she reached the car she needed to be quick to take another gun. But she managed it to shoot the thing. After she was done she burned the body, so that no rumors could come up.

* * *

But rumors came up in hell. Crowley was acting strange, and Fiona hasn't been around for a pretty long time. There had to be something with her.  
Time for a few of his best employees to make a pass at him. He was the king, so it could only bring something good.

* * *

Fiona was fixing her wounds. Four long, deep scratches on her right arm, one, not so deep one on her cheek and neck, probably no scars would remain.  
'Huh, other girls would do everything to have immaculate skin' she thought as she stood in front of a mirror, just in her panties and a top. She had the luck that she rarely got scars, but there were marks anyway. The most visible one was on her left shoulder blade, on her anti-possession tattoo. Well, it used to be one, but since Crowley has had his problems with it she had taken a knife and cut three deep lines through it. First she had asked him to do it, but he hadn't wanted to hurt her.  
Quickly she looked away.

* * *

"Don't even try to convince me." He shot just a quick look at the female demon standing in his door. "Get out of here."  
"Mhh, we both know that you want it." She purred. "And I know that you need it."  
"I need anything than that" Crowley growled, but she came closer anyway.  
"Remember as we made that deal, Crowley? I have been shy, I'm not anymore."  
"Great." He said calmly before his voice turned into yelling "Then go and do your freaking job!"

* * *

"Fiona? It's Sam."  
She just had woken up as her phone has rung.  
"Sammy, hey!" she smiled.  
"No, Sam." He said "I have a case, you wanna come with me?"  
"Sure! I'm in –" she wanted to explain her location as he cut her off.  
"Great. I'll send you the coordinates, come there then, okay?" Sam hung up and left Fiona frowning.

* * *

First she was just mad at Crowley because he hadn't told her about Sam, then she was mad at Sam because he acted like an asshole.

"Crowley!" she yelled as she was back from their hunt. She burst into his 'monster-prison' and slammed the door shut.

First he was quiet for a moment, tried to find the right words. "Don't slam the door, cutie" he said as his eyes met hers. "That makes a bad image…"

She ignored him and continued yelling "What the hell is wrong with Sam?"

"I don't know." He answered simply. "I did tell you that he was different, and what did you answer? 'Sam is Sam.' Blah blah."

"I thought he is!" she defended but didn't even think about talking quieter. "What did you do with him?"

"I did nothing. Ask the angel!" He placed his glass on the table and stood up. She just narrowed what made him sigh "I wouldn't lie to you and you know that, Fiona."

"You did." She answered and looked at the ground.

"I just didn't want you to see what became out of him!" He yelled back. She was still looking to the ground "You see how this ended! I know you! I knew that you couldn't stand his new personality, what Lucifer made out of him!" he sighed "I wanted the best for you Fiona, and you know that." He thought for a moment, then looked at his clock "It has been fifteen days for you, right?" she nodded. Fifteen days since their fight "For me it were nearly five years."  
Fiona didn't look up "I didn't want to hurt you."

"You waited five years?" she asked silently and he nodded "And you still love me?"

Actually he didn't want to say it. He hated to talk about it, but he needed it when he wanted her back. And he did want her back. "Like the first day."  
She started nodding slightly before she looked up, Crowley saw that the anger on her face changed into sadness. "Come on" he said.  
Then she sighed and hugged him. As she looked up again he placed his lips on hers as she pushed hers against his he just shook his head.

"I missed you, demon." she whispered.

* * *

They stayed in hell for a few more hours, Fiona found out how damn good make-up sex was and Crowley showed her his loving side even before they got the idea for it.  
As Fiona got dressed there was a knock on the door, with her permission Crowley opened the door and stared at the female demon who was after him. With one move she pushed him inside and wanted to kiss him as he slammed her against the wall. "I told you to do your job!" he yelled, then, within a few seconds she was dead. It looked exactly like when Sam had killed demons just with his mind. Fiona watched it skeptical "Pity, she was one of the best… She annoyed me since a few months. Wanted bit more attention et cetera."

"So you killed her." Fiona just nodded ironically.

"Really annoyed me" he corrected. "Wanted to rape me." He added "Since when are you defending demons?"

"I don't, just wondering. So you really hadn't had someone else?" She looked at him with big eyes, but smiling anyway.

"Who do you think I am? Charlie Sheen?"  
Again Fiona just shook her head about him and decided to leave the last button of her blouse unbuttoned, when there were other demons after him she should remember him a little what she had.

* * *

**WHAA, time pressure !  
****If you don't have any a review would be great ^_^ Thanks for reading so far :))**


	9. And I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing

**Longer, from time to time mabe a little cheesy chapter :P  
****Sometimes I just need to write that stuff, but I hope I'm still keeping Crowley in character... **

* * *

The days went on. Their relationship got back to what it used to be – a mixture out of tenderly love and yelling at each other and Fiona didn't know if she should call Dean, but came to the decision that it was Sam's business, not hers.

* * *

The next case seemed to be a wraith, and it would be a pretty long drive for her.  
"See ya then" Fiona stood next to the driver's door of her car "You sure you can't come with me?"

"You know the current situation…" she nodded. It was the first time since two weeks that she wouldn't be around him. Actually that was no problem, actually she wasn't like that, but on this day she didn't want to leave him.  
It was one of those days on which she just felt depressed with no reason. Crowley noticed that, he even offered her to send someone else, but she had – obviously fake-smiling – answered that she would get out of practice.  
"You sure you want to go, darling?" he asked for a last time, his hand on her upper arm and his eyes nearly looking right into her soul.

"No" again she gave him a smile "I have to"

He sighed. "Women."

This time she grinned really and went one more step closer to him. "We need to find purgatory, you know?" she closed her eyes and leaned forward to kiss him.  
The way she did made him skeptical if he should let her go, or if he should even come with her. As much as he wanted he couldn't and he knew that Fiona never left things half-done.  
"I should hurry, I need to be there before the hospital closes for me." She slightly bit down on her lower lip to hold the tears back. She didn't want to cry in front of him.

"No, not that!" he had a shocked expression on his face as he noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Sorry" she apologized "Just a little –" she whipped over her eyes, causing three things: her make uo blurred, she started crying even more and Crowley pulled her into a hug. He wasn't used to those situations and it seemed to be a good thing. "It's okay, really" she sobbed and stayed in his arms for a minute more. "I should really go…"

Crowley gave her a last quick kiss "Don't let anything near your brain, you understand?" she nodded "I give you five days, then I want you back." He added seriously and opened the door for him.

"Did I ever tell you how cute you are?" she chuckled while she closed the door and started the car. And before she drove off of the yard she looked back for a moment, seeing him looking to the ground with a deep frown on his face, then she drive around the corner and Crowley was out of view.

* * *

Fortunately Fiona managed it to arrive before sundown. She stood in the autopsy room of a hospital near Tacoma in front of Mister Wickham, a man in his late forties minus complete guts. The only interesting thing was that what has used to be a brain once.  
"We can't explain the hole in his head" A young doctor said "or what happened to his brain" he added.  
Fiona could. For a little check the hunter, dressed as FBI-agent, looked into a mirror. It wasn't the men next to her who was this wraith, she would have seen it.

The research kept her awake all night, three deaths in the last two weeks, seemingly no connections, besides the victims had been living pretty close to one another.  
There was a young woman who has been working as insurance broker, no children, engaged. Then there was an old lady, huge family, not much money.  
And finally Mister Wickham, who lived with his wife and their daughter in an apartment above a supermarket.  
The next morning, after incredible two hours of sleeping, Fiona visited the three houses and found nothing interesting. A few messily written notes, shopping lists and receipts.  
For a moment she stared at those things until she noticed that she had seen them before. The supermarket beneath Wickham's house… It could be a link, so she went to check it one day later – she needed to get food anyway. It was just a small shop, five employees, one of them pretty ugly through Fiona's mirror. Pretty wraith-ugly, she would say.  
"Sorry, would you mind answering a few questions?" Fiona asked and showed her badge. He agreed and followed her outside into an alley where she was slammed against the wall immediately. "Whoa, little stormy, aren't we?" Fiona got up again "Seller, huh? Nice, but bad news: Gotcha!"

"And, what now, hunter? How do you want to kill me, huh?" The wraith slammed her against the wall once again, holding her up at her throat. "You seem a little helpless…"

"Well, maybe a little, but I'm not really afraid of dying you know?" Fiona explained "In your place I would be…" she went on, staring into the wraith's eyes and felt for the silver knife in her belt "There are a few information we need, about… you know … things." With a jerk she cut off his hand turned tabled with the 'seller', hammering his head against the wall until he was unconscious. "You will tell them to us." She added with a grin.  
She hoped the trunk would be strong enough to keep him trapped, but was pretty sure it would.

'_Got him. Back in 'round fifteen hours_.'

She texted, waiting for an answer

'_Hurry._' He just answered and she started driving even faster than she had done before.

* * *

She arrived early in the morning, something around 5am. Fiona took her phone and called Crowley.  
"Howdy, sweetie, I give you exactly one guess who's standing right in front of your… uh… monster-prison-thing."

In the background Crowley heard how a door was slammed shut and he sighed "The most annoying person I know." He answered dryly and stood next to her seconds later.

"Wrong" she looked at him "Fiona Blend, your one and only, the only girl you truly love." She went over to the trunk "And I brought you something" she opened it and looked at the wraith, who was now conscious again. "Had a nice drive?" She asked, then looked back at the demon "Bad if one hand is missing? He was a bit… well… you know" Fiona shrugged and pushed the wraith over to Crowley "Bitchy".

"Fantastic" Crowley grinned brightly "meet me inside, door's open." As soon as he was there he was gone again, left Fiona sighing as she went to the door.

"You're welcome" she muttered, slightly shaking her head about her demon. As she entered the formal prison there were two demons she didn't know staring at her "Hey, easy guys!" she said as they came closer, knifes in their hands "Crowley?" she asked as they still came closer "Crowley!" she yelled.

"Don't touch a hair on the girl's head" suddenly he stood behind the other demons who stopped immediately and turned around "She belongs to me. Fiona, you're coming?"

"The king's lady friend, huh? Hot chick you got there." One of them smirked as they let her through and she followed Crowley.

Fiona looked around "I missed you." She finally said.

"Don't start that." He muttered.

"But I did" she sulked and looked to the ground. "And you're an asshole." She added with a frown. "Huh, right, you're not the kind of… of demon for that. You hate talking about feelings… you hate it when I tell you that I missed you, but you'd love to hear how awesome you are… you can be very romantic, but just when you're out of powers. But why am I here? Because you love me, or just because I love you and you want to hear how great you are? Because of a deal? What is it, Crowley?" she talked slowly, just barely looked at him and quickened her pace.

"Bitch." He growled, nearly running after her. "Of course I love you, darling. And of course I missed you."

The woman at his side showed a smile "I know." She stood in his way and looked at him through big eyes "Now, would you?" she questioned and finally he gave her a long kiss. Fiona still couldn't understand why her heart was beating this fast, how that all could happen, but on the other hand – she didn't regret anything. She was happy with him.  
For Crowley it was the same, it sounded so darn ridicules, a demon in love, especially with a human, and then a hunter… But, well, he always was against this stereotype-stuff, so, why not?

"Better?" he asked and she nodded.

"Much." Fiona smiled and took her phone out, scrolling through the pictures. "You know what I do think?" she muttered "I think this angel… Cas? He seems to like you" she chuckled "And should I be hurt you don't have a single picture of me? After five months?"

"What are you talking about, woman?" Fiona turned the phone in her hand showing Crowley the picture she just looked at. "How the hell –" she just grinned and felt for his own cellphone. It was clearly there. He took it out and unlocked the screen "When did you change our phones?" he asked, audibly pissed "Fiona?"

She just chuckled on "Oh, I love it when you're angry" she put the phone back into her back pocket and leaned against the wall, so that he couldn't reach it "It makes you seem so… " She thought for a moment "so… wow" she slightly bit her lip for a moment – she knew what made her look nearly irresistible sexy "You're damn hot when you're in rage."

"Give me my phone!" he yelled and came closer to her.

"Mhh." She made a pitiful expression "I hit a wound point, didn't I?" she reached for him and stroke down his arm "What is that for? Awkward messages from other women? Numbers of certain sex hotlines in your contacts?" She slightly looked up, looking extra thoughtful "I guess I will have to take a look, hm?" it was hart for her not to laugh. "Or because I could worry about all those pictures of you kissing men?" Meanwhile Fiona had told him that she didn't liked it when he was making deals with women, and he haven't done it since then, if he was making deals what became a rare business for him since he was the king downstairs.

"Just. Give. It. Back." Just mentioned king growled.

"Or?"

He raised his eyebrows "Or I will make sure that a few of your hunter-friends will get copies of the surveillance video." He pointed up to a camera and she frowned.

"Fuck." She went away from the wall, took his hand and led his hand to her back pocket, leaning forward to kiss him again.

"I will never kiss you again!" he took the phone, but defended against the kiss.

"Not? What If I want to make a deal? My soul was damn pure until you stained it… If I say…" she stood close to him, just a few inches parted them "You get it, my soul, the usual ten years, I get bigger breasts?" she slightly touched his hand and lead it up her body "Come on, Crowley, my soul's crying for you."

"No." he answered "You look great how you are."

Fiona frowned "Who are you, Bruno Mars?" she knew that she had enough buts measurement, she also knew that Crowley was happy about this and really wouldn't change it, but she wanted to drive him up the wall, he needed him to get his goat. "What? No 'Do me a favor and shut up, bitch'" she scoffed in a perfect British accent. "I know, I know 'Don't talk like this to the king of hell'-blah blah"

"You seriously start to annoy me."

"Am I?" Fiona laughed "Cute." Less than a second later her back was crashed against the wall, so were Crowley's lips on hers. He held her chin up with his thump and pressed her head against the wall with the rest of his hand.

"Keep your teeth to yourself!" he hissed before his tongue met hers hardly. It was hard for both of them to get air, they could just take a few heavy breaths, her body heavily arching against his. Just as he wanted to disappear with her to a motel another demon stood in the hallway. A female meat suit this time.

"They arrived." She said.

"And?" Crowley let go of Fiona and turned to the demon.

She showed her black eyes "What shall we do with them?"

"Does just anyone of you listen to one word I say? Lock them!" he yelled "And now get lost, as you may see I am busy!"

Fiona, who leaned against the wall again sighed "Now, that was damn off turning." She ran her fingers through her hair and gave him just a light kiss. "Wanna tell me what she was talking about?"

"Alpha-ghoul." Crowley answered. "Now I need to show you something else, so if you would follow?" she just nodded silently and followed him to her car.

"'68 Pontiac Firebird, red, coupe. My car, and?" she said slightly confused.

"Get in, passenger's seat, I don't like you driving." Crowley ignored her muttering something about discrimination and clichés as always "Keys?" reluctant she held her hand with the keys out and he took them.

"Mind if I close my eyes for a moment? I hadn't had the possibility the last days." She took her jacket off and used it as a pillow.

"When are you not sleeping?" Crowley muttered, but was okay with it.

* * *

Fiona dreamed about Crowley. She dreamed of him, how he kissed her sweetly, nearly like it was one of those movies, those uncountable comedy-romances which all had the same storyline: two people get to know each other, they get together, break up, get together again, break up one more time and marry at the end.  
She wouldn't break up with him. It's in the nature of him to act how he did sometimes. It was amazing how he could pitch a fit at one second and be totally calm in the next one again, but seeing him angry… sometimes it really turned her on.  
Admitted, sometimes her behavior was similar to his, mostly, when he was yelling at her, she yelled back as long until none of them knew what the quarrel was actually about or even what they're saying.  
Otherwise there were moments in which she wished he would just shut up for once and at least _try_ to be a little bit more romantic.  
So she came back to her dream. The two of them stood on a crossroad, how stereotyped, she turned around and stared right at Dean and Sam.  
Well, the fact that it was a dream justified Sam's reunion with his brother, just as the new coat of paint on Dean's Impala – she always knew pink would fit to her.  
It also justified that she didn't even questioned those things. The only think she was worrying about was that she seemed to be leaked out.

* * *

Perfect moment for a hard break. Fiona startles up and stared at him "A scratch, the tiniest hint of a scratch on my baby I kill you!" she hissed.

"You sound like Dean Winchester." Crowley answered "Had a nice dream?"

She thought for a second. "Had better ones before." She sat straight up and looked at him for a moment "Where are we driving to?" Fiona didn't get much more respond as a grin. She liked to see him grinning "So, you're trying to surprise me, huh?"

"Am I?"

"You know, if you wouldn't be driving… I would so…" she was gesticulating, but didn't get the right words. Crowley suggested she should do him a favor "Again? What's it?"

"Go back asleep, you're unbearable right now."

Fiona just gave one little chuckle, than smirked "Just with you." A look on the clock told her that it was already afternoon "When you don't tell me where we're driving to, would you at least tell me how long we'll be driving?"

Crowley also looked on the clock "Five hours, maybe more."

It led Fiona to the suggestion that he wanted to abduct her, Mexico maybe. The street signs told her different, it was pretty much the other direction. 'So, Canada.' She thought.  
Because of Fiona's, in Crowley's words 'annoying human habits' they stopped at the next occasion. "I have legs!" she shouted as she got out of the seat "And I can move!"

The demon watched her narrowing "Right." He said "Then move in there, eat something et cetera, so that we can finally move on, I want to be there before sundown." He got out, this time finally like a normal person, and shoved her closer to the door "Hurry, would you?"  
She didn't protested, actually she would, but somehow she wasn't in the mood for that. She did hurry, so that she was back quickly.  
"Since when do you do anything I tell you?" Crowley muttered as she came around the corner. She didn't hear it, but she heard as he questioned if she was alright.

"I dreamed about you" she said at once "kinda unrealistic, but I did."

Crowley frowned slightly "I don't know if I should puke or tell you that this actually is cute." He was pretty sure something was wrong with her, or it was something that made him swear to never wake her up again.

"Second, please." She turned her head to him and watched him starting the car.

"Maybe a little." Crowley didn't even look at the woman who was, well, his girlfriend. "Anyways, they didn't put something in your food, did they?"

"Nope. I just decided you need more attention." She suppressed a laugh and observed his reaction, what, in this case, were slightly widened eyes and a side-look to her.

"Spare me." He answered "I get enough of your attention, seriously."

"I can also turn my attention to other men. Look, this one, over there" she pointed at a man who just passed by. "Maybe he wants my attention."

Crowley looked at him for a second "He's not your type." He said determined. On the question how he would know he answered that it was because he was flaxen-haired "And he had blue eyes. You don't like blue eyes." He added "All in one: not your type."

"But you are?" she took her sunglasses out and put them on.

"I, my favorite hunter girl, I am everything you ever wanted." It was pretty much one of the last really hot days, so that they could drive without the top. Fiona loved herself for deciding for the Firebird coupe instead of a '64 Cadillac hard top.

"Are you?" Fiona grinned. With the sunglasses he couldn't see that she was looking at him again.

"Yes." Her grin grew, but as she saw how serious his face was at once it faded. "What I don't understand is why?" she frowned and took the sunglasses off again and stared at him.

"You're joking.".

"No, seriously. You're a hunter. I'm a demon. Why me?"

"You didn't ask that, the cockiest man I know asked me why I love him." She smiled weakly "Sorry, but that's really, really cute. Oh damn, Crowley… Even if you don't like it: You started the 'talk about your feelings'-round." He didn't answer. "I won't psychoanalyze you… But I think you know what I mean when I say you're not quite what you seem to be." She thought now was the moment for him to protest, but he was just silent "Crap! Why shall I explain why I love you?" she sighed "I-I can't. It's not like I have a list or so to cross out characteristics and when everything fits you're the right. I just do." Crowley stopped the car. Meanwhile they were out of the town and there weren't much cars passing by. He stood next to her door, opened it and told her calmly to get out. So she did and looked into his eyes for a long moment. "All those months… For the first time in… I don't know how much years, I'm really happy, and not just for a few minutes, but the whole time." She smiled "I just love who you are, Crowley." She leaned against the car "Not what you are."  
He took both of her hands and came very close to her lips.

"I love you, Fiona Blend" he wanted to close the gap between the two of them but she slightly leaned backwards. "What?"

"First: why?" he rolled his eyes and said that she was right, that you can't really tell what exactly it is. "Second: I love to hear that out of your mouth." He hasn't said it very often, two, maybe three times in five months, but when he did it always gave her chills.  
Then she leaned forward again and let him do what he was about to do. He let go of her hand and put it on the side of her head. Her chestnut colored hair felt soft, she slightly leaned into his touch, her hands in his back pockets. It was just as it was in her dream, just without the crossroad and the pink Impala plus occupants. It were just Fiona and Crowley. Well, and the Firebird.  
As he pulled away he took her in his arms for a moment. It was pretty much that what she wished for since she woke up from this dream and it was like he sensed that.  
"Didn't you say something about you're in a hurry?" she leaned back again and looked in his eyes. She liked the color of them, well, it wasn't really his eye-color, but she liked to blank out those things.

"Actually yes. We'll make up for it." He shrugged and pushed a last kiss on her cheek before he finally let go of her.

"And now get back in the car and show me what you want to show me." He held the door open again, Fiona kinda liked it when he did that, and grinned at him.

"I thought you'd like that stuff" he muttered while he started the car again "You're the unromantic one in this relationship." Fiona just said that it depended – on what was different every day – and put her sunglasses on again.

* * *

They didn't make it in time, not actually. It was short before midnight as the red Firebird pulled up on a street outside a city in Michigan.  
Crowley watched the clock turn to midnight, went out of the car, and to Fiona's door holding it open for her to get out.  
She looked around, then at him "Where are we?"

"Later." He said for the probably thousands time this day – no, the first time that day since it was midnight. "Now, what date do we have?" Fiona thought about this for a minute before her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to day something. "Right. Happy Birthday, darling."

* * *

**I had to devide this chapter into two, maybe even three, otherwise it would never end, but I thought this was a good line to end the chapter :)  
If you have anything to tell me, maybe suggestions or things I could do better you can leave a review or sent me a private message :)  
**


	10. Beebarf and Lies

**Chapter 10, jaaay ^_^  
Something I noticed a few weeks ago... When you listen to the song "Call me Maybe" there's this line "I'd trade my soul for a wish" and then I always have to imagine a certain demon saying "Is arrangeable."  
Does anyone know what I mean? :D**

* * *

****Fiona smiled. It has been years since anybody wished her a happy birthday. Last year she was alone in her cotton, didn't even picked up the phone as a few people remembered her, thanks to their calendars.

The year before she was on a hunt, unable to talk to anyone, just like the year before that.  
"So, what about a little present?"

She rolled her eyes "You don't have to make presents to me." He took his tie and opened the knot "What are you doing?" she chuckled "If you want to strip, please, not on the street!" he ignored her and tied it around her head, blindfolding her. "Is that getting a pervert game of yours?"

"Pipe down!" he muttered and shoved her forward. Feeling that she just went on, trusting him completely made him smile a little. A corner later he stopped.  
"We're there" he said and took the tie off of her.  
As she opened her eyes the first thing she saw was a wall. A wall with windows, pretty large windows. Her gaze went down and she saw water sparkling with the reflection of the moon in it.

"A house?" she questioned and turned around to him.

"Your house." He answered "Our house" he added "Whatever you like."

"Hold me before I flake out." She muttered "Seriously." As he pressed her the key into the hand Crowley really had to catch her from falling "Thanks" she muttered and let him help her inside.  
It looked even better from the inside, and bigger than she suggested. "Thank you Crowley" she said as she looked around, her mouth wide open and leaned back, against him. "Really, you're… you're just… wow."

She didn't saw him, but she knew he was smiling from one ear to the other one. "I know." He showed her the rest of the house, it was huge. Especially the living room was amazing. A few things of hers were already there, things like a few clothes and such stuff. She even had an own room for her hunting things. It was strange, even if she just had been there for around fifteen minutes Fiona felt at home.  
Without a single word Fiona went upstairs – well, if you could say went… it was more like she staggered. Crowley followed her into the bedroom and leaned against the doorframe while she sat down on the king-size bed. "What, you're going to sleep?" he asked, a slight frown on his face.

"Who said that?" she grinned and took the shirt out "huh, you coming?" he took his jacked out and hung it on the coathook. "Anyway you want it, love" Fiona grinned and looked him right into his eyes as she opened the first button of his shirt. "I do anything for you tonight, seriously." She kicked first her shoes out than his "I mean… we got interrupted a few hours ago, we could make up for it."

"Sure we can" he answered and pushed her back, so that she lay right across the bed, feet still on the ground. As he leaned down to kiss her, rougher this time, really hot and passionate, she continued working on his shirt. Next thing were her pants, then his and then all the remaining underwear.  
Crowley pressed his lips on her neck, then went deeper. The woman bit her own lip to hold back the sounds she was about to make as she felt his tongue on her inner thighs, working its way closer to where she wanted it.  
He did his job damn well, it didn't last very long until she was close, begging him not to stop. But he did, left her nearly teased to death.

"I hate you for this" she breathed, put one hand on his head and pulled him down for another kiss. One of his hands was still keeping her teased, caused sharp breaths every few seconds "Please, Crowley, just do it" she begged him until she grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around, so that she was on top and with that in control. And she finally got what she wanted: him.  
His hands on her hips showed her the right, pretty fast, but really pleasant, pace.

Thanks to his work, she came pretty fast and loud. He liked it to hear her like this, loved it when she was bagging for him and shouting his name, anyways it lasted a few moments for him to follow, even long enough for her to come a second time, together with him.

* * *

The next morning Fiona nearly jumped out of the bed. "I have a home" she grinned "We have a home!" she spun around and looked at the empty bed, sighing, "Good morning, Fiona" she muttered and took on a jeans-skirt and one of her uncountable band T-Shirts. "Crowley?" She shouted "You home?"

"Pretty much."

She cringed, for the first time she really did before she turned around "Voyeur." She muttered before he swore he hadn't been there before "Don't do than anyway. I want… you know, at least a little bit normality." With a frown on her face she passed him and left the room, going into the bathroom that was just next to the bedroom.

"I just gave you a house – and hell, you don't even have a clue how much it cost – and that's how you treat me." He followed her and leaned into the doorframe.

"Don't start that again!" again Fiona spun around, glaring at him, her brush in her hand "Now, where have you been?" she asked pretty calm again. There was a similarity to Crowley, she knew it, but she didn't care much.

"Downstairs." He answered. In his hand she saw the usual glass of Craig, pretty much the only thing he drank.

"Yeah, sure. No, seriously, where have you been?" still looking at him through the mirror Fiona started brushing her chestnut hair.

"Downstairs." Crowley repeated, this time a bit slower.

"Hell?" she questioned.

"Downstairs." He said for the third time "How do you think I heard you yelling for me?"

Without averting her gaze he widened her eyes "King of Hell" she scoffed, moving her hands through the air like she would have explained him that it was magic.

"I've been here, just waiting for your annoying voice to pull me out of a really interesting movie." He narrowed and stood back straight. "So, if you would excuse me." He turned around and went back downstairs.

"Have your period, haven't you?" she shouted after him, a grin visible on his face. She moved her lips synchronous to his words 'shut up, woman!' and grinned again.  
She wasn't mad at Crowley for leaving her in the bathroom, neither for letting her wake up alone and she was glad she wasn't as she came into the living room and saw that he, besides watching his movie, set the table for her.  
"Not bad" she said as she sat down, observing the food. "You certainly know what I like."

"Besides me… it's not quite a lot." He commented, turned a chair around and sat down.

"Why are you always doing that?" she wondered and opened the peanut butter. "Damn, I love this stuff."

"I know, honey" he said, referring to her immense disgust for honey.

She screwed her face while poking around in the glass "It's bee-barf!" she defended "They eat it, digest it and regurgitate it. That _is_ disgusting!" Crowley kept silent "Why did you go downstairs this morning anyway?" she asked slightly sulking.

"Because you… kinda…" he gesticulated with his hands "…made the blanket your own."

"Oh come on, you can't tell me that it was because you were freezing." she narrowed "And I know you, you would wake me shout something like 'the blanket isn't just yours' and pull it away." He grinned – oh, how she loved it – and shook his head.

"Not on your birthday."

"You know that you're the oddest demon I ever met?" he shrugged "No, seriously… you're strange…"

"You're the oddest hunter I ever met." He replied, took the toast she just placed back on the plate, took a bite and screwed his face "How the hell can you eat this stuff?"

Fiona took the glass and showed him the ingredients "Salt, love, unfit for demonic consumption."

"_That_ is disgusting!" he muttered

"Have to disappoint you, but you probably won't find anything without salt…" she took the toast back and ate it herself "So everything would be disgusting for my favorite demon – and probably every other demon."

"Jam." He answered. "And honey."

"You'd eat jam and honey the whole day. Sure." Fiona shook her head and leaned back. "Since when do you eat anyway?" he shrugged, meant something that he was just wondering about all this stuff after all those years "You know, I think a relationship is not the best thing for you."

He narrowed "What do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes "You got that wrong. I mean you just start to act strange." under the table her foot slightly touched his "You think I would care about if a relationship is good for you or not?"

He looked at the last piece of her toast "Probably not."

"See?" she shoved it into her mouth, stood up and went next to him "And I wouldn't part with you for anything."

He slightly looked at her "You're starting to talk girlish again."

"Last time I checked I was a girl…" she answered then muttered in his ear "And I think you know that too…"

"That's better."

Fiona made another toast, promised him to buy salt-free peanut butter next time. After the breakfast she stood next to Crowley who considered if he should go to hell immediately or later that day. He didn't really came to a concussion, so he asked what Fiona would prefer.  
"Let's get it over with" she said "When are you back?"

"Five minutes." He answered.

"Right, different time in hell…" she considered "Dare you if I have to wait twelve years." Before she could say something else he was gone. She muttered that she hated it before she sat down on the couch and turned the TV on.  
She still couldn't believe she had a house, chuckled and put her feet on the table, zapping through the programs.

"You trying to copy me?"

Fiona leaned her head back and grinned at Crowley who stood behind her again "I'm not going to drink that early and I don't waste energy in listening to music _while_ I'm watching TV. So, answer the question yourself." He didn't answered "How long have you been gone?"

He looked at the clock "Exact five minutes, like I said. I knew you're not the best at math, but so bad…"

"Shut up, I mean how long has it been for you?" She came with him often enough to actually know how long it have been, but she didn't want to calculate, not that day.

"Ten hours." He sat down next to her and wanted to also put his feet up as she stopped him "What?"

"Your shoes." She just said and glared at him until he took them off. "Better"

Crowley narrowed "Why am I even listening to you?" he muttered. She wanted to answer, but her cellphone cut her short. The phone lay on the table and she wanted to take and answer it, but Crowley already did that for her.

"Fiona?" Someone asked into the phone, noticing that he knew the voice Crowley felt safe to answer.

"Not quite." He said "It's Emma, right?"  
Fiona sighed. The last person she wanted to talk with was her aunt.  
On the other end of the phone line Emma confirmed and asked if Fiona was near.  
"Fiona, sweetheart, it's for you" Crowley grinned and reached her the phone.

"Of course it is, dumbass, it's my phone!" she grabbed it "Hello?" the woman let her voice sound as surprised and happy about the call.

"Fiona, dear, I didn't wake you, did I?" Emma asked "Well, first things first: happy birthday, my love!"

Fiona looked at Crowley and covered the microphone of the iPhone with her hand "Did you two use the same dictionary?" Then she took her hand away again "Thank you" she fake-grinned "You know how much I love it when you're thinking of me." Actually she didn't.

"How could we forget you, dear?" Fiona rolled her eyes "Now, did I wake you two?"

"Oh no, it's 11am here and uh, you could say Crowley's always awake." She chuckled.

"Well then… You two are still as happy as you were as we met?"

'Too private' Fiona thought.  
"Happier" she answered, it wasn't even a lie "We… uh… we moved together and yeah…"

"Really? That's amazing, I'm so happy for you two. Uh, Fiona, how about we come around next month?" how could that be the sister of her mother, Fiona thought.

"Uh… That's well… that doesn't fit that well…" Fiona looked at Crowley, searching for help, but covered his mouth before he could say something stupid, just breathing the word 'please'.

"Vacation" he answered quickly.

"Uh, we'll be on vacation for a while." While talking Fiona sunk deeper and deeper into the couch until she put her head on Crowley's legs and looked at the ceiling.

Emma kept silent for a moment "The whole month?"

"Actually the next few months." She squealed "something like a world cruise!"

"What, really?" Emma sounded impressed "For your birthday?"

"Yup, he gave me the tickets this morning, great story, long story, but we'll start next week." After a few 'amazing's and 'You have to be such a lucky girl's Fiona faked a yawn "Emma, please, don't be mad, but I need to take a nap, we'll have a few guests later this day and it'll be a long night."

On the other end Emma grinned "Sure, love, I get what you mean."

Fiona frowned "No, you don't."

"I've been young too, as long as you use safety…"

"Yeah, right, so… see… uh, hear you." She hung up and stared at Crowley "She always gets too private." She wanted to sit up again, but he held her down.

Crowley just grinned again "I didn't know you're such a liar…"

"'Cause I don't lie to you." As he answered that she had used to he got a protest.

"May I remember '_you're nothing less than a damn crossroads demon to me and I will find you and I will kick your ass down into purgatory'"_ Crowley looked at her, his hand in her hair "Great idea by the way."

Fiona protested "That doesn't count, I just met you then!" he shrugged. "The evening we made the deal…" she said silently, felt that her heart fastened by just thinking of it. He knew what she meant without another word.

"The first second I saw you." He admitted.

"No, seriously?" Fiona sat up and stared at him. The demon just rolled his eyes.

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"Never."

The day went on, Fiona got calls from her grandma and a few other people, and as it started to get dark even Bobby called. Crowley just wanted to pick up as Fiona grabbed the phone "You stupid? Would you look at who's calling before you pick up?" he wanted to answer, but she silenced him "Keep quiet or we both are dead!" then she picked up "Bobby?"

"No, Santa Clause." He sighed "Happy Birthday."

Fiona laughed "I didn't know my birthday and Christmas is on the same day… but thanks"  
They didn't talk very long and as she hung up Fiona told Crowley to take his shoes on and ran upstairs.  
"Come on, enough sitting around here!" She shouted from there "You will get us somewhere nice, and then we'll let the day end nicely." She turned around, knowing that he was already behind her "Okay?" She looked deep in his eyes "Please Crowley"

"Just because it's your birthday." She smiled "Where does the lady want to go?"

"Here's a beach near, isn't it?" she smirked as he asked if she would really needed it that romantic "When we're back we could get drunk." She just answered on what he just nodded. "Great" she took her t-shirt out, then her skirt.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, it would look strange if you'd be wearing a suit and I'm wearing an Aerosmith t-shirt and a jeans skirt." He had to agree "So, you, love" she put her finger on his chest "you go downstairs and wait there, okay?" Crowley gave her a confused gaze, but she was already shoving him out of the room. "Give me a minute." Then she closed the door and looked at her clothes. On some way he managed it to get all her clothes there without even noticing the black dress which she now took on. She went into the bathroom, made her hair and went downstairs again. "I think that works" she smiled and took ballerinas out.

Crowley just stared at her for a moment "Uh…"

"Yeah?" she looked at him "I'm ready"

He cleared his throat "Not bad" he brought out causing a laugh from his girlfriend.

"Oh, come on, I look amazing!" she joked, "Say it."

He rolled his eyes "You know that doesn't work. So, shall we?" she nodded before she felt sand underneath her feet. "Happy?"

"Very" she looked around.

"Did I tell you you do look very beautiful?" He asked suddenly.

Fiona raised her eyebrows at him "Actually no. And if you would I would worry about you."

He slightly tilted his head "Oh come on, Fiona, why are you always so… why do you think I can't say something nice?"

"Because it's true?"

Indigent Crowley narrowed "No, it's not!" he protested.

"How many timed did you seriously tell me that you love me? Three times?" he thought for a moment "I mean exactly those three words. 'I – love – you' how many times?"

He sighed "That's something else! I… I do!" he affirmed "Really!"

Fiona laughed "I know, you fool!" she looked into his eyes, took the edge of his suit jacket and pulled him a little closer "And I do freaking love you too" she added in a whisper and closed the gap between the two of them. "Now… you know what I do think?"

"In a jiffy I will."

"Yup" she walked a few meters, ahead a big rock "I think you should tell me more about you." He frowned "No, seriously, I know who you are now, but I'd like to know who you've been…"

"No, you don't." he shook his head slowly and followed her.

"I do. Really… the only thing I know is that you've lived in Scotland. Come on!" she begged "You know so much about me."

"If I do that…" he started "Do you swear you will never tell anyone? Not a single word?" He looked at her thoroughly and she nodded.

"I won't." And then Crowley told her nearly everything about his past. "You've seriously worn a skirt?"

He frowned slightly. Meanwhile Fiona had taken off her shoes and they were walking along the seaside.  
"It's called a kilt." As he met her eyes he just shook his head "Don't even think about it."

She sulked, knowing she wouldn't bring him to wear one again. "Okay, one question: Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"You know… what people say… about underwear under a kilt…" she chuckled slightly and got just a grin as answer. "Well…" she also grinned "Just FYI… sometimes I don't wear underwear when I wear dresses."

He stopped, what she ignored, and stared at her. "Y-You mean…?"

She turned around "I have my secrets." She laughed to herself "But I give you something to think about: It's pretty windy here… would I risk it?" As they walked on it was nearly dark and the only light came from the stars and a few lights on the promenade. "How far are you with purgatory?" the woman at Crowley's side asked and slightly touched his hand.  
It lasted him a moment to figure out what she wanted, then he took a deep breath and her hand, causing an immediate smile on her face.

"Could be further." He admitted "Maybe you should be around a little when –"

"When you're torturing them? No, that's your business, I just hunt them." She has never been around as he did it, it was enough for her to hunt them and bring them alive, although they were evil things, and she really didn't want to see what he was doing when she wasn't there. "You know what I do wish?" she sighed "I wish we had this behind us… You know… when we have, I think I won't be hunting anymore, at least not all the time."

"You mean you want to be around me all the time, annoying me with your presence?" she muttered something that sounded to him like 'If you want to call it this…' "Or do you want to play a housewife?"

"Both." She sighed "But how it seems right now it'll be a while until then…" Raindrops started to fall from the sky.  
Crowley wouldn't be Crowley if he hadn't had an umbrella in his hand just seconds later.  
"Wherever you got that." Fiona muttered "Seriously, just one?" he shrugged and pulled her closer.

"I thought you might like it a little closer…"

"You sure you're alright?" she slightly nudged him into the side "I really start to worry about you…"

"Why? Just because I'm nice to you?" Crowley looked away "I know that you like that stuff."

"Yeah… I do, but it's pretty creepy when you do it." Then she quickly added "What doesn't mean I don't like it."

He sighed "I know"

They walked for a while before she thanked him and meant it would be time for her to honor her part of the deal.

* * *

**Okay, I just NEEDED to put in Doctor Who references :D  
When we're at this topic... I think I should give you a warning that we will have a huge time leap in the next chapter, actually I didn't want to do this, but I want to get back to the original storyline (What also means we'll have at least one of the Winchesters in the next chapter...)  
I hope you're okay with all this stuff and you like the story so far :)  
**


	11. You Need a Holiday

**Like I already said a bit of time has passed by since the last chapter... And we're getting closer to the storyline of season 6, I would guess three chapters.****..**

* * *

Fiona stood in the kitchen, washing the dishes and piping a Led zeppelin song as her phone rang. Narrowing she looked at the display and picked up "Dean?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's me. Fiona, we need to talk." It really was Dean.

"That sounds pretty –" she started, remembered that one cold October night as they finished their relationship.

"Sam's back." He interrupted. For a second she didn't know if she should tell him that she knew it or play the surprised one. "Fiona?"

"Uh… Y-yeah, well…" in the same moment Crowley appeared behind her. She turned around and immediately put her finger on her lips "Dean… I… I know." She finally said.

"Oh no, you too?" he muttered "Are you kidding me? Seriously, my brother – _my brother_ – is brought back from Lucifer's cage and I am the last person on earth who doesn't know?" On the other end of the line Dean was just back home from his first hunt after a whole year. He tore his hair and sighed "How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long what?" Dean repeated annoyed "How long do you know?"

Fiona looked at Crowley "About… maybe… three months?" it has been longer, way longer. "Dean, cool down, okay? I would have told you, but Sam asked me not to" true. "Really I –"

"Sure." Now he sounded disappointed at once "You all just wanted me to lead a normal life, the life you thought would be best for me. Here's a little reminder: I'm grown up. I can decide over my live on my own." Then he hung up and left Fiona with a feeling of guilt.

"Dean found out about Sam." She said dryly, took the glass of scotch that Crowley just had purred in and downed it, placing it hard back on the table. "It's just a matter of time." She muttered while going to the couch "It will be catastrophically." She shook her head and dropped on the couch.

"What are you talking about?" Crowley followed her, but she ignored him.

"One thing will lead to another…" she went on "we will die."

"Fiona!" Crowley yelled "What the hell are you talking about?"

She looked at him with big eyes "About Dean…" she sat up and supported her head on her arms. "I know him damn well, he will hunt again. He will find it out, Crowley. Everything."

The demon raised his eyebrows. "He won't find anything out." he simply said and paused for a moment. "As long as you don't say something nobody finds out."

"I hope so…" Fiona muttered.

"Aside from that…" he slightly turned away, looking out of the door. "What are you afraid of?"

Fiona stood up and opened the door to the garden "Maybe they… uh… could kill you? And I would be next?" she rose her eyebrows "I don't want that."

Rolling his eyes he followed her outside "Of course you don't want that! I – I mean me neither… But you underestimate me… How long is it now?"

Fiona pulled her phone out to check the date "Eleven months." She smiled.

"Yeah, on earth... And when there's one thing you learned about me it should be not to underestimate the king of hell." He sat down on a wooden lawn chair, piped and had a stick in his hand one second later, when you could call it a stick, it was more like a branch.  
Fiona watched him throwing it and how his hellhound ran after it.

"I would never." She sat down on the chair next to him "But I know them damn well." Crowley muttered something about too well, still referring to her relationship with the older Winchester brother. Fiona just grinned "Is there a little envy?" Crowley didn't answer "It's been five years!" he shrugged.  
Meanwhile he had the stick-slash-branch back just to throw it again. Fiona stood up and went behind him, put her hands on his shoulders and bent down to his ear "Don't be… You're the only one for me."

"Shut up." The demon muttered. "I know."

Fiona chuckled as Crowley's hellhound brought the stick back "I'm glad we have no neighbors." Thinking about the gazes they would shoot at them "Anyway… Now that Dean knows Sam's alive… What is it that you're about to do?" Still with her hands on his shoulders Fiona started to massage him.

"You have no idea how much I need that right now." He commented gratefully. "What I'm about to do? Nothing." Fiona frowned "See… Dean goes back hunting he does it with Sam and their grandpa. Means they will keep hunting the monsters for me."

"Without even knowing…" Fiona added. "Your thing. Maybe I will go with them on a few hunts…" she thought loudly.

"If you want…" Fiona meant that it wasn't a question, got as an answer that he didn't care if it was or not and just shook her head. "But for the next days you stay here. I set you free for… let's say the next two weeks."

"Yes of course, and you do your 'King-of-Hell-stuff' all the time." She was totally determined that he needed those free days way more than she did "You think I don't see how whacked you are, right?"

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about." Crowley protested "I'm doing well."

With her hands Fiona moved a little bit deeper causing him to take in a sharp breath. "Of course." she nodded ironically "Crowley, don't take me for a fool, I know you meanwhile."  
For a moment she waited for an answer, than suggested that she should hit the road immediately to visit Dean.

"No, you don't." he said

"I seriously –"

"–Should stay here. Yes." He finished her sentence.

"But I could –"

"They will do fine without you." Crowley spoke louder to stop her again "You just came back from a hunt."

"That was yesterday. I used to set out from one hunt to the next…" she considered.

"Yeah, that was before us." He interposed what seemed to be quite a point to her. He stood up and let her wrap her arms around his neck "That's what I've been waiting for." Crowley admitted and showed her a slight grin while he watched how her hand ran down his chest until it rested there.

"Me too…" she pulled him a little closer, so that he nearly felt her talking. Taking it as a rhetorical question Crowley didn't answered. "Well, then…" she let go of him and turned around and went towards the door. "Drink?" she chuckled to herself.

"I _hate_ it when you do that!" Crowley yelled. Fiona just enjoyed teasing him from time to time. "And you say I'm killing the moments time after time!" he added.

"You had time enough, my love!" she purred, took his scotch and mixed his favorite drink. Then she went back outside, where he was sitting on the chair again, arms crossed before his chest. "Why so touchy today, hm?" She placed the glass on the table and kissed him, this time really. As he didn't kissed back she pulled away sulking "Come on, don't be so" she tried it again and this time both of them got what they wanted. "Crowley?" she asked as she sat on his lap, reached him the glass again and let him put his arm around her. "You're making me the happiest woman on this planet, every day, you know that?"

He frowned and looked at her "Yes." He muttered. "You're pretty strange today."

"No, not me. Now would you start talking? What's bothering you?"

"They just don't talk!" he said finally "I just don't find a way to make to make them." It was silence between the two of them for a few moments before Crowley took a deep breath "I don't ask for much, Fiona, you know that, but help me. Please."

Slightly overwhelmed with his please she looked to the ground. They've been through this a few times, Fiona actually didn't want to get involved in his torturing plans. "I… Let me take counsel with my pillow, okay?" he agreed and another idea piped up in Fiona's head "You still seem pretty tensed, love… what about I will go upstairs, draw us a bath and you just relax for the next few hours? It's getting cold outside anyway."

"Did I ever tell you about how good your ideas are?"

* * *

Slightly chuckling Fiona went upstairs.  
She really had a knack for making things romantic and from time to time she just needed to prove it to him.  
Actually they couldn't be with, nor without each other, but being with each other seemed to be the lesser of both evils. Sometimes Fiona was still wondering why exactly she felt so attached to him, but then on the other hand she didn't cared, because she just did and he was what made her happy.  
For Crowley there often was nothing better than coming home and seeing that she was finally back from a hunt. And Fiona couldn't imagine something that made her happier than pulling up into their street and knowing that there was someone home, waiting for her, or at least that he would be back soon.  
Within the months they had come very close to each other, it was the first time Crowley trusted someone more than even himself and Fiona had found something like a family in him.  
Of course they also had quarrels, a lot of them actually, sometimes just small ones, like when Fiona was just teasing him, but also bigger ones, like once as Crowley had found old photos from Fiona from the time as she has been with Dean.

But days like this were days that Fiona loved the most. It was kinda all these things in one: she had come home from a hunt, it was the first time they had seen each other since a week, and then she could have a kinda romantic evening with him. She had also discovered that that was possible, even without making it before, when she hit the right spot. This bath, mixed with his obvious horrible day was the right spot.

* * *

She had tied her hair up into a messy bun and leaned backwards against his chest now. Crowley stroked down her side, the warm water made her skin feel even softer as it usually did. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" He asked.

"A few times. Mainly as I was necked." She answered, trying to hide her grin "But thank you."  
Even if the tub was pretty full she let the water run. Fiona had always liked its sound.

"And I love you." He added what made her totally buffed. It was something he still hasn't said often, but Fiona didn't want to hear it more often, she was afraid the words would lost their magic if if she would.

"I have two Ideas what your point is…" Fiona muttered.

"What's the second one?" Crowley chuckled silently.

"Sex."

He rolled her eyes, she didn't saw it, but she guessed he did. "And the first thing?"

"My help."

"Two wrong guesses, new candidate, please." She slightly turned so that she could kiss him "This is getting closer." He answered.

"Then tell me, what's your point?"

"I don't have one." He leaned his head back and looked at the ceiling. They had a huge and really beautiful bathroom. If Crowley would have bought the house it would be one of the points for its expensive price. The bathtub alone seemed pretty expensive, it was actually large enough for Fiona to lie next to him, but she found it more comfortable on that way. Also it had a whirlpool-function which they turned on. "You brought back a side of me that I have lost a really long time ago."

She knew how much he hated to talk about that, and that he did, without a real reason made her very happy. "I love you too, Crowley" she whispered back

As they got out of the tub an hour later Fiona just changed into panties and a top, then she nearly forced Crowley to wear something more comfortable.  
She searched herself a bag of gummy bears – went without chips since there was too much salt on it – mixed two drinks – since the latest Crowley started putting antacids in it, he really wasn't doing well – got a blanket and cuddled up to him on the couch. They zapped a bit through TV, watched one or two movies until she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

"Fiona" Crowley muttered in her ear. Actually he'd like to let her sleep, but it was late, nearly 12pm. "Fiona" he repeated "Time to wake up, darling" he covered her lips with his own for a moment and felt how she smiled a little. "And then the whole castle woke up too." He quoted.

"Sleeping Beauty? Seriously?" Fiona asked on what Crowley just shrugged "I heard the prince raped her in the original version." She added.

"I would never!" He defended.

"Pity." Fiona chuckled and moved "Morning, love" she said and stood up completely, taking the empty glasses into the kitchen, then went to get a pile of newspapers. One of them she handed Crowley, then started searching for cases.

He chuckled slightly "Time's up" he muttered as he read a headline, saying a local politician, pretty successful was found dead in his house. Fiona narrowed at him "What? He deserved it."

"This could be something." Fiona pointed at an article "Texas… could be a long drive."

"I'll call someone else." He commented. "I told you you stay here."

Fiona nodded "I thought a little bit that night…"

"A bit? I'm impressed, that's more than usual."

"Why so nice?" Fiona sighed "I - I will help you to find something to… to hurt the creatures." She pressed her lips together and nodded.

Crowley smirked. "Perfect!" He put the newspaper away and looked at her "So, I suggest I take you with me later?"

"No, because you stay. We talked yesterday, didn't we?" He wanted to protest "No, you stay here. You take at least three days off, if not there's enough salt in the basement to cover every single door, window or… or air shaft in the whole freaking house!"

"You're starting to get loud again, sweetheart." He said calmly.

"I'm starting to worry about you. You'll work yourself to death."

The demon narrowed slightly "I already am, you forgot?"

"That's even worse." Fiona said "Do me this favor, okay?"

"So… I take a day –"

"Three days" Fiona corrected.

"Two days." Crowley said.

"Five." She proposed.

Crowley crossed his arms. "Two and a half"

"Four and you schedule the next hours." She added a little grin and bit down on her lower lip.

"Not bad… But it's pretty important to me to find purgatory soon…" he said thoughtful. "Two."

"Three days, my help, your scheduling plus blowjob." Fiona shot back.

Crowley looked at her with slightly widened eyes. "Got me."  
She grinned and leaned over to kiss him. He was the one who turned the whole thing into a heated French kiss.

"Too bad you're not a demon… I could imagine a great job for you." He chuckled silently, without really pulling away. "Since Lilith is dead and I'm busy with other things…"

She silenced him as she picked the kiss up again and let him push her on her back. She pulled him closer to her. "Now or later?" Fiona whispered.

"Later." He answered and stroked her hair out of her face. "So, what did you plan for the next three days?"

"Whatever you want – besides everything that has anything to do with monsters or demons or hell or deals." She smiled at him, knowing that was pretty much everything he usually did, well, besides the things they did together.  
He considered for a moment as his phone rang. As he wanted to pick up Fiona grabbed it.  
"Sorry, Amon, the king's busy." She said "What's the matter?"

For a moment there was silence at the other end "He's busy with what?" he sounded as if he was grinning.

"Nothing that should concern you." She answered harshly "So, you're calling for what?"

"Nothing that should concern you." The demon answered, repeating her words. "I want to talk to Crowley."

"Yeah, that's probably the the reason you called him. But like I said: _he is busy, you stupid git_! So, shall I tell him something?" she asked.

Sighing at the other end "Just tell him Daphne's gone. Probably one of you hunter friends." Then he hung up. Fiona told Crowley what Amon had said, but didn't really care about it.  
Both of the demons, Daphne and Amon were two of these, who had something against their relationship, mainly because she was a human and they thought a demon shouldn't have a girlfriend.

"I should –" Crowley started.

Fiona shook her head "No you stay here." She supported on her elbows and gave him a long look.

"All right."

Fiona smiled and picked up where they left off before the call once again.

* * *

In the same moment Samuel Campbell, Sam and Dean's also-raised-from-the-death-grandpa arrived at Crowley's monster prison. With him he had the djinn that he, with the help of his family, just caught.  
"Where is Crowley?" he asked.

"We don't know" Amon growled and watched how Samuel took out his phone. He still didn't really know how to use it, but he was sure it was a good device. "Don't even try it. 'The king is busy'" the demon scoffed in a girlish voice.

Samuel frowned "With?"

"Banging his girlfriend, probably." Amon answered with a smirk. "Give her to me." He pointed at the djinn and Samuel handed her to him, skeptical, but he needed to keep his part of the deal.

* * *

In Cicero Dean had just told Lisa that he had found another house, also in Michigan, not too far away from where Fiona and Crowley had their house. Of cause he hadn't had a clue of that.  
Dean had convinced them, had told them that it all was just for their safety, and that they needed to trust him in this as they were packing all their stuff into cartons.

* * *

**Again I didn't have a clue where to end this...  
A lot of beating around the bush in this one, but I'm looking foreward for writing Bobby, Dean and Sam (and I hope _I can_ do that oO)  
Thanks for reading and if you like it a review would be great! :)**


	12. I Just Don't Wanna Miss You Tonight

**Okay, no preface this time :P**

* * *

Fiona and Crowley spend the most part of the day outside in the garden. Since it was getting warm again there were a lot of things to do, for Fiona at least. Crowley just watched her most of the time, letting out comments every few minutes and chuckled about his own jokes.

"Save your breath and get me something to drink, would you?" Fiona interrupted him as he wanted to say something again. Crowley just held his hand to his ear, wanted to hear a 'please'. "Move your damn ass and get me something to drink. No alcohol." She answered and watched him going inside, muttering something about that he had the nicest girlfriend you could imagine.  
As he came out again he brought a bottle of water with him and reached it to her.

"You're welcome, darling." He muttered as she took it without a word.

"I know." She answered and pressed a kiss on his lips "Now shut them." She whispered and bent down to pick up the shovel for the flowers.

"Could your shorts be shorter?" he commented the really not too long cutoff jeans. Fiona stood up again and looked down. "Seriously, I like that…" he added smirking.

"Sure you like that." Fiona rolled her eyes and went on with what she was doing.

"Could you at least stay like this a little?" he asked as she bent down again, her backside turned to him. "I would really appreciate that…"

"Testosterone's running riot once again?" the woman sighed and turned around.

"What?" he defended "I just think you… do look very good in this."

Fiona chuckled "Thank you. Yeah…" she came closer to him again "I know, you'd like to see, say, a little more skin, hm?"

"Probably…" then he widened his eyes "Not that I think that you –"

"Save it." Fiona chuckled. "I have to disappoint you, gardening, not porn shooting. Would you let me do my work now?"

"You don't let me do mine, so why shall I let you do yours?" he questioned back.

Fiona came closer to him again "Because we have a deal, remember? And I think when there's someone who knows what that means it's you, isn't it?" The demon nodded.  
It didn't keep him silent for long, but at least Fiona could talk about normal things with him.  
As she finished it was already getting dark. Proud of herself she looked at what she did and gave a nod at it.

"Very beautiful." Crowley commented.

"Sounds sarcastic if you say it like this."

"No, I'm serious!"

Fiona smiled "So, would you excuse me for ten minutes, I'll have a quick shower." With a frown she added "And don't even think about leaving!"

"I could come with you…" Crowley suggested "I mean, there's still an open part in the deal, isn't it?"

"If you want" she shrugged. "Then come."

* * *

Crowley pressed his lips gently on her neck. She smiled and searched his lips again. He felt her slightly smiling, had already noticed that she did that a lot in those moments, and just the simple thought that he made her this happy made him happy too. He stroked the wet hair out of her face, and looked into her green eyes for a long time. After all these months he still didn't know what exactly made him feel so much different in her presence, what made him this attached to her, but if he had to say it in one word it would probably be 'everything'. Fiona wouldn't let that count, but she didn't demand that from him anyway. For a minute he got lost in his thoughts as Fiona pulled him out of those by kissing his neck, then his shoulder, his chest, then far further down.  
When there was something Fiona was good in, it were hunting and teasing her boyfriend, in any imaginable way. Crowley hated and loved it in the same moment, just as he sometimes hated and loved Fiona in the same moment.  
"You know that I hate you?" he muttered afterwards.

She narrowed ironical and nodded "Of course you do. That's why we're here." Then she added chuckling "But why the hell did you need so much time, was I this bad?"

"You know that I sometimes think that I should just…" he frowned and considered what exactly he thought sometimes, then decided to push her against the wall. First it felt really cold on her back, but combined with the heat of the water and Crowley's kiss it let a shiver run down her spine.

* * *

As they got out of the shower Fiona wrapped a towel around her body and went into the bedroom, where Crowley already waited to push her backwards on the bed. Fiona gave a little yell before he silenced her with a kiss, which he brought to her breasts, then to her inner tights. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Taking revenge, dear."

She dropped back down and closed her eyes. A few minutes later she was breathing heavily and had nearly tears in her eyes "Can you just finish that?" she begged "Damn, _please!_" she just heart him chuckling "_Crowley_!" The demon just shrugged.

"Revenge" he repeated "You pretty much did the same to me…"

"Please, Crowley!" she moaned again "Or I'll finish it myself." She added.

"I won't let you." He simply answered. "But I can give you one option" he smirked "We could finish this together." She grinned back and agreed.  
As he was on top of her she turned them around for being on top, before they could finally finish.

* * *

"What a night" Fiona breathed and stood up for finally taking her underwear on, just for dropping onto the bed immediately.

"Everything ok?" Crowley asked, slight worries audible in his voice.

"Can't… walk now. Just give me a minute." She muttered.

He grinned satisfied and took his own clothes on. "I'm amazing."

"You?" Fiona shouted back "Please, who was on top and did all the work?"

Shrugging he pushed a kiss on her lips "I am, and we both know it."

"You smug, arrogant bastard" Fiona muttered "But well, let's say we both are."

Crowley gave her a questioning gaze "Compromising? Really?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot" she ran one finger down the line of buttons of his shirt. "You just need to be the best. You always need to be the best." She chuckled and kissed him again. "Is another option left then surrender?"

"I'm afraid there isn't." he grinned "So?"

Fiona shook her head "Crowley, you are so amazing."

"That's what I wanted to hear."

"I know" Fiona pulled him closer again and waited for him to lay his lips on hers for a long, tender kiss. "Now I probably should get dressed."

"Don't get yourself in trouble on my account." Crowley shrugged and Fiona rolled her eyes before she stood up again, still slightly swaying. "You sure you're alright?"

"Y-yeah. I am." She nodded, but grabbed his arm as he stood up anyway. Then she took her clothes and out them on. "And now I probably should eat something…"

"You stay here. It isn't my intention to let you fall downstairs or… or fall in the kitchen or anything." The demon protested and added that he would bring her something.

Fiona narrowed "No. Seriously, I don't want to know what happens when you do something in the kitchen." She imaged him there and scrapped this thought immediately.

"Then I go and buy something." He shot back, then was gone.

* * *

As he was back and she ate the pizza he brought she remembered as they went to kill Death. He had suggested to go and eat a pizza, then they finally found Death in a pizza restaurant. She was still wondering if it was just a fortune or if he had known it.  
As she finished the pizza she wanted to go and bring the things back into the kitchen. "You stay, Fiona." He commanded.

"It's been quite a time, love, I'm seriously alright." Fiona answered and stood up.  
As she went downstairs she heard him shouting that he just wanted to do her a favor, and that she should appreciate that instead of rejecting.  
"Calm down, demon!" she just shouted back.

* * *

As she went to bed she snuggled up to him and told him that he shouldn't just vanish when he thought she was asleep to do his 'crappy job' and leave her alone.  
"Who do you think I am, a one-night stand?"

"Considered that it's been eleven months I would say you're not." She put her head to his chest.

"You know that I keep my deals."

With a smile on her lips Fiona fell asleep pretty soon. Sometimes, when he didn't just disappear while she was sleeping, she wondered what Crowley was doing all night long. Truth was that he mainly just watched her and waited until she woke up. It was the time he could think best. No matter what other stuff had happened the rest of the day it kinda calmed him down just to listen to her breath. Plus the feeling of responsibility was even stronger than when he was doing anything in hell. He wouldn't let anything happen to her, even if she would never really die. Only the thought of the girl in his arms getting hurt was unbearable, even for him.

He really was different than other demons, but didn't know why. Demons weren't made for this kind of feelings, centuries just full of negative emotions and limp serving the devil, just for probably getting killed in the end. Lucifer had created them as his servants, to do his dirty work and for what?  
All Crowley did as he helped to avoid the apocalypse was defending his, and the other demons lives and then he got more than he had wanted, Fiona.

For both of them their relationship was everything else than a given. Especially since Fiona knew everything about him, who and what he was, what he did, even saw his true face, he couldn't understand why she loved him as much as she did.  
He could be an ass, sarcastic, rude sometimes sneaky, but when she was around he could be so different, noticed that even on his own. Once she even said something about 'hard shell, soft core', what was – from her point of view – true. He could be loving, sweet and adorable – if he wanted, even if he hated to admit it.

They had their ups and their downs, but they went through them, and they did it together. And they loved each other, more than they had ever imagined as they got together.

* * *

As Fiona woke up she snuggled closer to Crowley "Slept well, peanut butter?"

Fiona narrowed her eyes at him, then nodded slowley "Right… Got new nicknames?"

"You don't like honey." He answered grinning.

"And you don't like peanut butter." He shrugged and said that he was okay with salt free peanut butter. "Stop confusing me this early…" Fiona muttered "And yes, I slept well." She finally answered the question. "How was your night?"

"Quiet…" he said "I thought a lot about how this all will go on. When we got purgatory, I mean…" She sat up and wrapped a part of the blanket around her shoulders "We should buy another one." Crowley suggested dryly as he noticed the less part of the blanket that remained for him.

"No. I think it's way cuddlier like this." She smiled at him and put her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, for you." He muttered, before she sighed, moved one more time closer to him and threw the blanked around the both of them.

"Don't pretend you were freezing." Fiona commented "And now tell me about your thoughts."

"We will find purgatory – " he started as his girlfriend interrupted him.

"Yeah, I get that."

"Don't interrupt me, bitch." He growled.

"Don't interrupt me, bitch…" she repeated in a mocking voice. "Okay, go on."

"Thank you. So, first thing we should do is to go on a really long vacation. You know…" he gesticulated with one hand, "…Really long and really far, so that no one can find us…" he waited a moment for a reaction, but as he didn't get one he just went on, a little bit unsure. "We will have no one to distract us, ever… Especially those kissasses of Lucifer's are gone then. It will be better, Fiona. Everything will be better."

"You better stop talking, if you don't want me to call you the cutest being I ever met. And I've met a lot of beings!" she gave him a light kiss on the cheek and closed her eyes for a moment. "I don't ever want this to end." She muttered.

"It won't." he promised.

"Seriously… You know… There's a reason there was nothing for years. I did never tell you how much I got hurt then, as Dean and I broke up." She actually didn't like to talk about former relationships with him and he didn't really have an itch for hearing it. "Really hurt." She added. "And what I feel for you… it's different. It's stronger, stronger than any other emotion I ever felt, Crowley. And I couldn't ever lose you. You know… Even when we have the biggest fights, even when one of us is threatening to end this, I know we will make up again, we will get back together."

Crowley pushed his lips on her soft hair for a long moment. "I will never end this." He said. "I promise it."

* * *

Fiona saw it coming. She knew it would never last as long as both of them had ever hoped it would, something, something necessary in their relationship was gone. They were cold as they talked to each other, didn't felt the way they had used to. The love in his eyes when he looked at her was gone and Fiona had this thoughtful expression on her face more and more.  
"I can't take that anymore" she finally whispered "we need to stop pretending it's alright." He opened his mouth but she cut him off. "We need to stop hoping there would be something that just flips a switch and everything goes back to how it's been once."

"Fiona, are you sure about that?" his eyes were just as thoughtful as hers, in which now tears were clearly visible. "We could try it again. Maybe when we take a few days off, just for each other…"

She shook her head "You don't love me anymore, Dean." She said calmly "And my feelings are gone too. That's no secret anymore" Fiona looked up into the dark sky. It was warm on the field on which they had parked the Impala a few miles outside of the town in which Sam slept at a hotel room. "It's not like your shotgun, you can't just put new ammo in it and it works again. It's irreparable destroyed." The tears in her eyes made their way down her cheek, slightly sparkling in the rare light of the overcast moon. Her long hair, it reached far past her breasts, was tied into a ponytail and fell over her left shoulder. She was a really pretty girl, Dean was also really good looking, but that wasn't the things a relationship is about. If it were, it would be so much easier.  
Thinking about all the moments they had shared together Fiona couldn't stop herself from breaking into sobs. She was ashamed to show that all to Dean, now that he wasn't her boyfriend anymore. She just couldn't understand how they came to this point. It was like they described dying, like a movie was running in her head, reflecting every minute they had spent together. "I can't take this anymore!" she yelled "I can't take this whole acting, try to be the perfect couple before Sam or Bobby or anyone else when I know we're not!" her breathing was fast, her eyes covered with tears.

"Fiona, calm down!" Dean said firmly.

"Don't tell me to calm down when you know I can't!" she brought out through sobs and quick, deep as possible, breaths. "How could it end like this?" she asked herself.

"Those things happen, Fiona, everything ends at one point." With his fist Dean punched on the hood of his car, didn't even care that it left a dent. "We fought, we really tried it…" he muttered "I just lost my dad, and now I lost you…" he turned around to risk a look at the young woman, just turned twenty-two seven weeks ago. They were still happy then, but now it all seemed so far away.

"I should go." She finally said "I can't take this anymore. Good bye, Dean." She turned her back to him and slowly walked into the dark. With her she just had a bag with a few weapons and her stuff. Dean watched her until she reached the street and disappeared behind a couple of trees and bushes.  
It seemed so unreal, he thought. She couldn't be gone, even if he didn't love her anymore he got used to her being around him as much as she could, but she was right. They needed to stop pretending.

As Dean came to the hotel that night his eyes were slightly reddened, and as he came through the door of his brother's room, Sam didn't had to ask what had happened. He just gave him a few worried gazes as Dean poured himself one glass of alcohol after the next.  
"Dean, you should stop drinking." He said after a while.

"Why?" his brother answered "I'm totally fine." He lied and watched how Sam took the bottle and emptied it into the sink, hoping he hadn't another one with him.

Sam frowned and shook his head "No, you're not, Dean."

Dean turned around to look at him and shrugged "You know what? You're damn right, but I don't care."

"Do you hear yourself talking?" Again his brother shrugged and dropped on the bed.

Fiona stood in front of her parent's house. They had heart her car pulling up, so the door was opened before Fiona could even bring her hand close to the door. It was her mother who opened and saw her daughter crying. Immediately she pulled her into a silent hug. "What happened, Fiona?" she asked calmly.

"Mom, is that Fiona?" Marie, her little, twelve years old sister, shouted from upstairs.

"It is, love, but stay upstairs please, okay?" Although Marie protested silently she did how she was told and Fiona went into the living room and sat on the couch. Her mother disappeared into the kitchen to put on the water for some tea. As she came back she sat next to her and looked at her in worried "Tell me what happened" she said calming.

"Dean and I broke up." Fiona sobbed "It all shattered during the last weeks, and I couldn't bear it anymore." She breathed. "It was all bad acting at the end…"

Her mother's eyes slightly widened, she had liked Dean, saw that her daughter was happy with him and that he treated her very well. "It's right when you felt uncomfortable." She said.

"We both did, mom… It's just all those memories…" thankfully she took the cup of tea and took a sip. "I wish I could just forget everything…"

"No, darling, you two had a great time together, and someday you will smile when you remember this time." Her voice alone was enough to calm the sobbing girl down a little. "Believe me. Maybe he was not the man for your life, but he was the man for an important stage of life, and girl, you're twenty-two, there will come someone else for you, someone you will spend the rest of your life with."

Fiona whipped the tears away, slightly nodding and smiling at her mother's words.

* * *

She had found this man in Crowley. Meanwhile she was sure her parents would be okay with their relationship. He was the one who made her smile and with whom she could always talk. He would drop everything for her when she needed him. Her parents have always stood behind her, even if she had decided to give up school to save people and she liked to believe they would also stand behind her when she had told them she was in love with the ruler of hell and how deep her feelings were.  
They would have known that they couldn't change her daughters mind, they had their own problems as they got together, with her father living in the US and her mother in the UK.  
Well, that was nothing compared to Fiona being with the probably most powerful demon alive, but they had accepted it when she had told them that she really loved this man, what she did.

* * *

**Okay, I just noticed that I'm horrible at writing anything that isn't love piece and harmony (At least when I'm in a good mood... :D)  
And summervacation is messing with my sleep. (It's 4am here and I have nothing better to do than updating this story.)  
And I want to thank you for your reviews, I'm so glad it's getting more :))  
Thanks to all of you for reading and I hope you like it :)  
(Yes, I'm obsessed with smileys...)**


	13. Hey Fiona, Come On Let's Go Downtown

**I didn't take a closer look at the spelling and the grammar, so it's probably worse than usual, sorry for that ...**

* * *

Fiona was grinning again while she made herself breakfast and sang along to Kim Wilde's 'Kids in America'.

"Could you _please_ turn these ears raping sounds off?" Crowley growled as he entered the room.  
Fiona stopped and looked at him for a moment, then she shook her head and went on, cranking the volume up as she heard the first sounds of Van Halen's 'Jump'. "Fiona!" The demon shouted what made her turn the radio up to the maximal volume, what was – through the sound-system of their living room - really loud.  
Crowley now had the option to just let the really expensive sound-system explode or to yell even louder. Deciding for the second option he took a deep breath and shouted that she should finally turn the music off.  
Fiona came closer to Crowley, who was now sitting on the couch and stared at the black TV-screen.

"Two options…" she muttered in his ear. "This music, or I turn on this one, very romantic Foreigner song-collection and we can make out on the couch, so, what shall it be?" she grinned brightly.

"I give you three options." He said, also grinning "First you turn this stuff off, two I will go right now or three I will throw this damn radio in the pool!" He yelled the last option what caused a chuckling from the woman next to him.

"You're talking yourself into rage again, sweetheart." She said "I think my options are the better ones…" shrugging she sat down next to him "Oh… and I kinda… can't take you seriously when you're yelling while you're sitting."

"Believe me, you will!" he growled, stood up and went towards the radio.

"Hey, that's unfair, you decided on your own!" Fiona protested "You will buy the new one." She added.

He glared at her "Surely I won't." Pressing a few buttons on the remote she stopped the music.

"_I want to know what love is, I want you to show me_" she started singing and had to interrupt for a laugh "_I wanna feel what love is, I know you can show me_"

"Shut up or I will show you something very different!" Crowley hissed.

Fiona pressed the play button, bit her lip and shook her head "No, we just had that this night…" she teased "You know… variety is really important in a relationship…" she said nodding "For me at least."

"Fiona, turn this shit off!" he yelled again.

"Come on, I know you're totally into that." She answered, remembering other moments in which he really seemed to like that kind of music. Then she stood up and pushed a quick kiss on his lips and watched how his expression went from 'I should kill you' to 'What the hell are you doing'.  
"_And through the clouds I see love shine_, _it keeps me warm as life grows colder_" she sang along.

"I hate you." Crowley muttered.

"Yeah, you do." Fiona nodded before he leaned forward to kiss her again "I see that."

"You will turn this off anyway." He said "And then we will go anywhere where it's nice and have a great day." Releasing her from his embrace he gave her a questioning gaze until she agreed and turned the music off "What doesn't mean we can't pick up at this point later this day."

"Tempting." The hunter grinned "I will think about this." Then she ran upstairs to change her clothes and put a bit make up on. Crowley had told her like a thousand times that she really didn't need it, but she has just answered that she felt a little better with it.

"Hm. I don't mind." He meant "I think you look always beautiful." Fiona had questioned him if he had done drugs after this statement and went on with what she has been doing.

As she tried to find some clothes in which she wouldn't look all out of place next to her thousand-dollar-suit-wearing boyfriend she decided for a jeans with a blouse. "You know how hard it is to find the right clothes to go out with you?" she muttered while she took her black ballerinas on. "I mean… I love men in suits, always did, ever will, but it's… you know difficult."

"Don't expect me to run around in leather jackets and check shirts." Crowley answered, but took his own jacket and the tie off "Agreeable, madam?"

Fiona nodded thankfully and took the keys of her car "I think you want to drive?"

"Women drivers are the worst thing you can find in road traffic." He said as he took the keys out of her hand.

Fiona narrowed "Misogyny? Since when do you think like this?" she opened the door, went outside and opened the garage.

"Always." The demon responded "Cars aren't made for women."

"Really? And who says they're made for demons?"

He opened the door of the firebird for her, before he appeared right next to her "I was there as the first car was invented, love." He showed a smug grin "great deal, by the way… I mean, seriously… it was something we all benefit from."

"Save it, please." Fiona muttered and leaned her head against the window. "You know that I sometimes want to be like you?" She said a few minutes later, just loud enough for him to hear it. With wide eyes he looked at her, the shock clearly visible on his face.

"You what?"

Sighing she sat straight up "Look at who you are, what you reached. You have everything you need, don't you?"

He frowned "True, but did you thought once about what I needed to do for that? And still my position isn't save?"

"I worry about that a lot, you know? What if something happens before you get purgatory? If something happens to you?" Crowley wanted to protest, but Fiona just shook her head and interrupted him "Seriously, Crowley. What if something happens to you, then I'm on my own, no one can rescue me out of hell."

"The Winchesters' oversized super-bird can." Crowley said, not taking his eyes from the street.

Fiona just shook her head "No. I would never have a normal life again." The king of hell stopped the car on the side of the street.

"Stop thinking about that. It won't happen." He answered dryly, didn't want to think about what would happen if he died or maybe worse.

Fiona nodded slightly, not completely convinced, but she accepted this answer. "I think things would be easier if I'd be like you." She picked up the topic again. "For both of us."

"Stop talking about that!" he growled "Because it won't. And there are damn good reasons for that. I don't know what is wrong with me for still having this kinda human feelings, but believe me, I'm the only demon in hell and on earth you can lull with your stunning green eyes and this 'fuck-me-I'm-adorable'-look and… and… your great sense of humor and the perfect knowledge of things I like and your stupid soft rock music, just the damn way you say my name–"

"Uh... Crowley?... You alright?" Fiona asked carefully and slightly touched his hand.

"Exactly. It drives me crazy. Every darn thing about you drives me insane!" he still looked right into her eyes.

"I really start to worry about you…" she slightly narrowed "Are you sure you're you?"

"Of course I'm me." He sighed. "The point is if you would turn into one of these stupid demons there is nearly no chance to turn out as a pussy like me."

Fiona blinked two times and kept silent for a moment "I didn't say demon, I said like you." She uttered and leaned over to kiss him for a moment to calm him down.

Nodding he started the car again "The things are good how they are, Fiona."

"But you're not a vampire that sparkles in the sun, are you?" she grinned quickly "You know that 'I'm a monster, you're human'-blah-blah-thing?"

"I'm not a monster, I'm amazing." Crowley answered determined "And please, don't start with this vampire-shit. One of the worst deals someone ever made." He narrowed

Then there was silence between the two of them, nearly until they reached the next bigger city, then Fiona broke it.

"You called yourself a pussy." She said grinning.

"In your place I wouldn't repeat it." He growled back.

"You said 'a pussy like me.'" She started to chuckle "The great King of Hell, Crowley, the demon haunting my worst nightmares called himself a pussy."

"You're confusing the terms, dear, it's not 'nightmare'. What you wanted to say is your kinky little wet dreams." He commented.

"Maybe these too." She suppressed her grin "But you said pussy anyway." Crowley clenched his teeth and searched for a parking. Looking at the time Fiona noticed that they had been driving for half an hour as the car stopped and Crowley got out of it. Fiona followed him and took her bag, before he took her hand and decided he should buy Fiona new clothes that fit to his suits.  
"I think that's the best reason to buy things I ever had" she chuckled silently as they left a shop, two bags more in her, and four bags more in his hand, and a lot of his money lesser – something in the mid thousands, what Fiona thought was way too much. "And I think you're crazy."

"Why? Because I did what you asked me for?" He protested.

"I asked you for nothing, dumbass. I just wondered what to wear when going out with you."

He nodded "Right, and now you have quite a choice, haven't you?"

"I didn't want you to spend so much money! And you just bought me high heels. I thought you hated it when I was taller than you?" she said. Even in flat shoes she was just two inches smaller than him. "Where did you even get the money?"

He narrowed "You look damn hot in high heels." Then Crowley shrugged "King of Hell, love, it all adds up, you know." Later he suggested that he should bring the bags all into their house, so that they hadn't got so much to carry with them. Fiona agreed on that and waited until he was back minutes later.  
They sat in a café, Fiona was poking around in a piece of pie and Crowley watched the bypassing people.

"You said a few really cute things earlier on the drive…" she said at once as he looked back to her "Even if I didn't get what you mean with the 'fuck-me-I'm-adorable'-look."

"See…" Crowley started explaining "It is exactly what it sounds like. This… this one certain look when you want me to fuck you. Mostly gentle." Fiona smiled a little. "And then there's this 'fuck-me-as-hard-as-you-can'-look…"

"Right. I guess I heard enough." She stopped him from talking. "You should try the pie." She suggested and shoved the plate over to him.

"No." he just answered and leaned back. Fiona shrugged and continued her poking in it.

She narrowed while she started chewing a piece of the pie. "Imagine I get hurt, really hurt… What would you do?" she questioned at once. Crowley looked at her, his eyes narrowed not sure if he heard right. "On a hunt… or if somebody blows our cover…"

"There's something else you can blow." He muttered. "I'd probably stuff a demon down your throat until you're alright again or the wingman appears to get you back together."

Fiona nodded silently "Sounds pleasant…" she said "How does it feel to have a demon inside one?" she asked on.

Crowley chuckled "You should know."

"You know what I mean." She sighed. "To be a meat suit."

"Don't know, don't care. I'm not one." He looked down on him "I would ask him, but he kinda… got shot and all this stuff. Isn't really… you know… alive." Fiona nodded. "Oh, and if there's no demon around to stuff down your throat I'd do it myself."

"Great." Fiona said ironical "And then you'd do some pervert stuff with my body. A whole new way for intercourse." Grinning the demon answered that he could do it right now. "Don't you dare!" She finished her pie and Crowley paid before they stood up and and he took her hand again. "Since when do you do that?" Fiona wondered.

"You belong to me, they shall see it." Then he took a deep breath and asked her what he was wondering about a lot the last days. "How did you handle that? I mean, with what I am? You even saw my true form…"

Fiona slightly rolled her eyes "We talked about that a lot already, remember? My parents always taught me that character is what matters. And you have a hell of a character, sweetie." Then she shrugged "I always knew what you are, I knew what I got myself into. And, believe me or not, that was the best decision I ever made!"

"I do believe you." He gave her his smug grin again.

"I get it, you just wanted to hear how awesome you are." She nodded, then took a long look at him before she forced herself to look away "Not in public..." she muttered and told Crowley to help her searching a quiet corner. As they found one Fiona just pulled him with her and pulled him into a heated kiss. "Sorry." She apologized then, as she could pull away from him.

"For?"

"Sometimes I just have the urge to do that …" she looked to the ground, then at him, noticing his smirk.

"I should be blushing" he answered "And yes, I know, my sexiness is overwhelming."

"Also are your smugness and your ego." The woman added.

"Who makes me compliments the whole day?"

"I guess it's you." Fiona said unimpressed and they went on, passing shops and cafés and all kinds of things to spend your money.

Crowley looked away "Right. Since I'm the only one who loves me more than you do."

"You don't!" she protested.

"Don't worry, you come right after me."

"Narcissistic ass." Fiona muttered and turned away from him. "Fuck you."

"And then? What are you doing?" He turned her back to face him and looked into her eyes. With a scoff in her voice she answered that she would kick his ass. "Right, my ass. It's great, isn't it?"

"You can kiss mine."

"Great alternative since I can't reach my own." The demon gave her a slight spank on her rear on which she just looked at him for a few seconds before she said he shouldn't do that in public. "But you forcing your spit into my mouth, sure. That's nothing for children, darling."

"Nothing for children, darling" she aped. "And I still love you more than you do."

"Maybe a little." He indulged "And maybe I love you a little more than myself." Satisfied Fiona nodded.

* * *

Fiona shook her head. "Mhh." Protesting she wrapped her arms around Crowley. The three days had passed by far too quickly.

"Would you let go of me? We still need to find a little Purgatory, remember?" he gave her an intense look until she nodded.

She sighed "I'll come by car, okay?" he agreed and watched her taking on her cargo jacket. "I'm there around this afternoon…" Crowley nodded, put his hand on her cheek and gave her a long, tenderly kiss before he was gone. Then Fiona took her keys and went out of the door, a bright smile on her face.  
Six hours later she parked her car near were Crowley kept 'his' monsters.  
As she went through the doors the demons inside still gave her skeptical looks. They knew who she was and that she had the knife.  
"Where's Crowley?" She asked, watching their black flashing eyes. "Very impressive, guys. Now, would you tell me?"  
They led her through the hallways until they reached a door and told her he was in there.  
"Guess who's here." She grinned at Crowley as she entered the room. He was wearing a blood-smeared apron "I see, you want to help in the household? Good decision."

Crowley's gaze went from Fiona over to the two, now bright grinning demons who brought her there "You can go now." He told them a threatening voice.

The demons shared a look before one of them said "The king wants some alone-time with his hot-stuff of a girlfriend." Crowley put his hand inside Fiona's jacket and pulled Ruby's knife out of hit, holding it up, so that the two demons could take a close look.

"Mind your words or I'll make use of this. And now get your sorry arses out of here!" he yelled and watched them leaving. "You coming?" he looked at Fiona, took the apron off, the jacket on and pulled her closer "How was the drive?" he asked.

Fiona shrugged "Extended. After three days I needed to get used to driving without the annoying voice of the great King of Hell next to me, you know?" she chuckled before she closed the small gap between them. "Now… I have a job to do here, haven't I?"

"Crowley, you're so unromantic." He mocked and waved his hand to follow her.

"I never said that." Fiona defended. "But I know it, you're a hopeless romantic."

"No I just… Like to spent time with you. That's all."

She shook her head "You are, Crowley, and we both know that. Deep, deep down you are." He wanted to protest, but was cut off by her whispering into his ear "You brought me flowers, remember?"

"Whatever." Narrowing the demon went on, leading her to the part of the prison where he had the monsters, so that she could take a look at them.

* * *

**Bad ending, I know, but if I would make it longer it would never end :P  
Right now I have a little time-problem, so it could last a little longer to update...  
And, really, thanks to all of you, and especially thanks for the wondeful reviews :))**


	14. Lack of Time

**Sorry for the long time with no updates :/ I've been really busy the last few days, but here's finally a new chapter :))  
****I'm doing the best I can to update as soon as I can...**

* * *

Fiona shook her head. "Mhh." Protesting she wrapped her arms around Crowley. The three days had passed by far too quickly.

"Would you let go of me? We still need to find a little Purgatory, remember?" he gave her an intense look until she nodded.

She sighed "I'll come by car, okay?" he agreed and watched her taking on her cargo jacket. "I'm there around this afternoon…" Crowley nodded, put his hand on her cheek and gave her a long, tenderly kiss before he was gone. Then Fiona took her keys and went out of the door, a bright smile on her face.  
Six hours later she parked her car near were Crowley kept 'his' monsters.  
As she went through the doors the demons inside still gave her skeptical looks. They knew who she was and that she had the knife.  
"Where's Crowley?" She asked, watching their black flashing eyes. "Very impressive, guys. Now, would you tell me?"  
They led her through the hallways until they reached a door and told her he was in there.  
"Guess who's here." She grinned at Crowley as she entered the room. He was wearing a blood-smeared apron "I see, you want to help in the household? Good decision."

Crowley's gaze went from Fiona over to the two, now bright grinning demons who brought her there "You can go now." He told them a threatening voice.

The demons shared a look before one of them said "The king wants some alone-time with his hot-stuff of a girlfriend." Crowley put his hand inside Fiona's jacket and pulled Ruby's knife out of hit, holding it up, so that the two demons could take a close look.

"Mind your words or I'll make use of this. And now get your sorry arses out of here!" he yelled and watched them leaving. "You coming?" he looked at Fiona who was nodding, took the apron off, the jacket on and pulled her closer "How was the drive?" he asked.

Fiona shrugged "Extended. After three days I needed to get used to driving without the annoying voice of the great King of Hell next to me, you know?" she chuckled before she closed the small gap between them. "Now… I have a job to do here, haven't I?"

"'_Crowley, you're so unromantic'_." He aped and waved his hand to follow her. "_'Why are you always killing the moments_?'" he added.

"I never said that." Fiona defended. "But I know it, you're a hopeless romantic."

"No I just… Like to spent time with you. That's all."

She shook her head "You are, Crowley, and we both know that. Deep, deep down you are." He wanted to protest, but was cut off by her whispering into his ear "You brought me flowers, remember?"

"Whatever." Narrowing the demon went on, leading her to the part of the prison where he had the monsters.

* * *

It lasted about two weeks for her to make a perfect list with what things Crowley could make which creature talk and a few were still missing as she decided she would drive to find out a few things from Bobby's books.  
"I'll be back as soon as I can." She promised as she put her bag into the trunk. "With all information you need."

"Just be back soon." Crowley said and opened the driver's door "I need the information."

"And for a second I thought you wanted to tell me you will miss me. Stupid little girl." Throwing the trunk shot she turned around and looked right into his eyes "Stop teleporting form one place to another, demon!" she hissed and let him give her a long goodbye-kiss.

"Who said I wouldn't miss you?" Then he disappeared, Fiona yelled that she just said he should stop that before she drove away too.

* * *

It was afternoon as she arrived in Sioux Falls.  
"Bobby?" she shouted as she came through the door and didn't see him. "It's me, Fiona, where are you?"

"You don't need to yell, kiddo, I'm right here." As she saw the hunter coming out of his basement she grinned brightly. "Nice time for a visit, you can help."

"Help? With what?" Fiona frowned.

"You surely remember this one demon…" he started. Fiona tried to hide the little shock she got as Bobby said his name "Crowley…"

She nodded slowly. Improvisation was never something she was really good in, and she hated to lie to people she loved. "You mean the 'King of the Crossroads' Crowley?"

"If he'd still be the King of the Crossroads…" Bobby frowned and sat down on the table, so did Fiona "He moved up to King of Hell. Problem is: he still has my soul."

'Right'… Fiona thought. The soul-thing. They've talked a lot about that, mainly it turned out to one of their yelling-contests and a few hours of consistently ignoring of each other. Crowley said she should stay out of his business and Fiona had the opinion he should give the soul back anyway. "And you want to get it back now?" Bobby nodded "May I ask… how?"

"Well… I collected information about him…"

"Which information?" Fiona asked, tried to hide her tension.

"His name was Fergus Roderick MacLeod." He started. Fiona knew it was true and hoped he hasn't found out something about her "Born 1661 in Canisbay, Scotland" also true. Fiona nodded, slowly sinking into her thoughts what Bobby was about to do with all these information "And he had a son… Gavin MacLeod." '_Which he hates to his deep sunken_ _bones_' she added in her mind. "And probably very important thing: he has a girlfriend."

'_Shit_.' "A demon has a girlfriend?" she tried to sound skeptical, and somehow it even worked. "Where the hell did you get this information?"

"I know, it sounds ridicules... But I caught myself a crossroads demon and she spoke." '_Daphne. Poor little thing_.' "And here's the important part: Actually I wanted to conjure the ghost of his son, but Rufus messed a few things up and now we have to get this girlfriend and 'ask' her." Bobby poured Fiona a drink in and she took it thankfully.

"Alright… What do we know about her? Demon?"

Bobby nodded "I think so. And we've got a name." the younger hunter wasn't sure what to think as she got a bottle of holy water in her face.

"Bobby, what the hell?" she asked and whipped it out of her face. "What was that for?"

"Just for my own safety. You know that most demons take the names of their meat suits…" Fiona nodded unsure "Well, the girlfriend of Crowley, her name is Fiona."

The woman frowned "Well, it's not me. But you said his name was what, MacLeod?" again Bobby nodded "They seem to like poetry." The older hunter gave her a questioning gaze "Fiona… that's not the name of the poor girl that's possessed, the demon picked it herself."

"And how do you know that?"

Fiona sighed "Easy. Fiona… MacLeod… Fiona MacLeod… ever heard of?"

"Somewhere."

"Fiona MacLeod was the pen name of the Scottish writer William Sharp." Hoping she could Bobby lead on a wrong path on this way she added, that that meant they couldn't search for some missing Fionas. "Uhm… just a little thing… If we've found her, what will you do then?"

"Find out things about him. And burn his bones" Bobby answered. "If he won't give me my soul back, of course."

"Yeah right, bobby you burn bones of ghosts. He's a demon." Maybe it was a bit too quick, maybe slightly too loud, and now Fiona was hoping the narrowing of Bobby wouldn't mean anything,

"I proofed it. It works." He said "Now, you gonna help me find his little girlfriend?" Fiona nodded as it knocked on the door. "Wait here." She wanted to take her phone and call Crowley, or at least to text him, preferably just vanish into thin air.  
She took a deep breath, didn't notice that Rufus stood in the room by now, and hoped that they would get it through. Meanwhile they knew each other well and Fiona was sure they could do it, even if they would have to hide anywhere. Then she looked up and at Rufus.

"Rufus! Hi!" she smiled unsure.

As Rufus handed him the ring Bobby told Fiona to prepare everything to conjure the ghost of Gavin MacLeod. While she did she was wondering if they were related in some sense and if Gavin would know about her.  
She put two black and two white candles on, put the old piece of paper out on which Bobby had drawn the symbols needed to conjure a ghost. In the middle she put the ring as the older hunter took over and poured salt around everything.  
"You make notes?" he asked and Fiona nodded slightly. She didn't feel well about that all. "Amate spiritus obscure, te quearimus. Te oramus, nobiscum colloquere apud nos circita." He canted, then pinched sandalwood over one of the candles.  
Immediately Fiona felt how cold it got before her eyes went over to the ghost of Crowley's son who was now standing in the room.

"Gavin MacLeod?" Bobby asked.

"Yes." The young man answered "Is this… hell?"

"That's gonna depend on you. You Fergus MacLeod's boy?" Gavin nodded "You, me and her… we're gonna have a nice long chat."

* * *

Then the older hunter began to ask questions. Most of them Fiona could have answered easily, but she wrote down every word Gavin said. About his mother, Crowley's wife back as he has been human, about how they lived and how he died. While writing she thought hardly about a plan to tell Crowley about what they're up to do, but she just couldn't find a way. And then everything went quick. Too quick for Fiona actually. They went down into the basement do prepare everything, what meant even if she had the option to call him it would be too late.  
After the ritual was done Fiona leaned against the table where the bowl with the stuff that was needed to conjure Crowley stood. She had to be behind Bobby since she wasn't sure how she would handle the situation.  
Then she looked at him.

"You look like hammered crap." Bobby greeted.

"And you're a vision as always." Crowley answered before his gaze went over to Fiona, fortunately he recognized the tension in her gaze and guessed that now their acting talents needed to be used. "Fiona Blend, it's been a while, right?" he asked her.

As Bobby looked at her she glared at the demon "Could have been longer." She said. She tried to distract herself in reading her notes all over again. She hated to see Crowley standing there in the devil's trap.

"Don't we both know how this game ends? Really Bobby, you gotta know when to fold' em." The demon tried to give Fiona an unnoticed glance, even got it, but she was still staring at the paper in her hands.

"Word on the street is, ever since Lucifer went to the poke you are the new big kahuna downstairs." Bobby said and Crowley looked at Fiona once again. She just shook her head.

Slightly tensed the King of Hell answered "See you've been reading the trades." Fiona still kept silent, knowing that it will end in a quarrel between her and her boyfriend while Bobby asked if there was 'trouble in Paradise'.

"Mate, _you_ have no idea." While speaking the demon poured himself a drink – Fiona would have needed one badly, maybe two "I thought when I got the corner office…" he put his antacids in it "I thought it was all going to be rainbows and two headed puppies, but if I'm being honest… it's been hell."

Fiona could nearly go through the whole quarrel that was waiting for her in her head. Crowley wouldn't understand that there was no possibility for her to warn him, on the other hand she wanted him to return Bobby's soul anyway. And she was sure he would return it, since his life was a little more important to him than a soul. But, of course, it was like losing a game for the demon, and if there was one thing for sure it was that Crowley hated losing this kind of games.  
One more point he would be upset about. Maybe Fiona should just stay one more night at the old, well known house in Sioux Falls, but avoiding a contention didn't mean he would forget about it. '_That's no good._' She thought.

The voice of Crowley pulled the young woman out of her thoughts. He had placed the now empty glass back on the table. "You know what the problem with demons is?"

"They're demons." Bobby simply answered.

"Exactly. Evil lying brats, the whole lot of them. And stupid. Try show them a – a new way, a better way and what do you get? Bugger all. You know there's days that I think Lucifer's whole 'spike everything with black eyes plan' wasn't half bad... Hm. Feels good to get it off my chest. We should make this a thing."

Fiona piped one time "Wow, somebody forgot that he's also a demon."

Just as he wanted to answer her Bobby interrupted "Do I look like Doctor Phil to you?"

"A little." Crowley answered what brought a, fortunately unseen, grin on Fiona's face "Any who" he went on "Obviously not here for a social call, so, on with it."

"I want –" the older hunter started, but this time Crowley was the one who interrupted with holding his hand up.

"Save you the recap. In fact I'll do the shorthand for you." With both hands he pointed at Bobby and spoke in a mocking voice "I want my soul back idjit." Then he pointed back at himself, spoke all serious again "'fraid not." His fingers went back into Bobby's direction "But I'm surly and I've got a beard, _give me_!" before he got back into his own tone "Blah, blah, blah, home spun corn porn insult, witty retort from yours truly… the bottom line is you get bumpkins. We done?"

By now it was nearly a challenge for Fiona not to break out in laughter, and so she was even a little thankful as Bobby turned the conversation back to serious again. "Just getting started." He said. As he looked to his left Gavin appeared.  
Crowley gave Bobby a shocked look, then Fiona, who had now an apology nearly written on her face.

"Gavin?" Crowley asked "Is that you? It – it's been so long. I love you so –" First Fiona was confused about him being this friendly to his hated son until he blew his cover and started to laugh. It was something she hadn't heard a lot during the last months, sure, from time to time she saw him grinning, what wasn't even fake, but laughing was something she didn't hear often from him, but certainly a new aim. "Sorry." He went on "Your soul for my boy, is that right? I've got to give you credit for thinking outside the box on that one, but – problem is… I loathe the little bastard. You want to torture him, just let me pull up a chair and I'll watch. Hell, burn his bones and send him down to me and we can have a family reunion. That right, son?" For a moment he looked at Gavin, then back at Bobby "You picked the wrong bargaining chip this time my friend."

"He ain't a chip. We had found someone better for that. We were just using him to dig up dirt on you. And since Gavin hates you maybe even more than you hate him, he was more than happy to squeak." Bobby explained.

Buffed the demon asked his son what he had told them.  
"Everything." Was his answer before the ghost flickered and was gone completely.

"We know it all now, Fergus. You may be the king of the dirt bags here, but in life you were nothing but a two bit tailor who sold his soul in exchange for an extra three inches below the belt." Bobby said and came closer to the still trapped Crowley.

"Just trying to hit double digits."

That was the point where Fiona really couldn't hold back a laugh and got a glare from Bobby.  
"Sorry, I just like his sense of humor." She excused and threatened herself to be serious again.

"Not joking, honey." Crowley said. "This guy here is well-hung too, so if there's any interest…"

"I seriously think he's funny." Fiona answered, before Crowley looked back at Bobby.

"So, anyway, you got a glimpse behind the curtain, and?"

"And – now we know where you are planted." The hunter said and tossed Crowley a cellphone which the demon held to his ear, a still slightly confused expression on his face.  
Fiona knew that it were Dean and Sam on the phone and through it she could hear that it was Dean who was talking.

"Hiya, Crowley." He said.

"Dean, it's been a long time, we should get together." Crowley answered grinning.

"Sure… we'll have to do that when I get back."

"Back?"

"Yeah." Dean answered "Me and Sam, we've gone international. In fact, we're in your neck of the woods."

Fiona chuckled silently "Take care of my aunt Dean, you know how much she loves you!" she yelled loud enough that Dean could hear her. He chuckled too, remembered as he had met Emma once.

"Did you really use to wear a skirt?" he asked Crowley.

"A kilt." He corrected "I had very athletic calves. What's the game?"

"Dominoes." Dean said "In fact we just dug yours up."

Now Fiona could clearly see nervousness on the demon's face and hoped no one could see hers.  
"This is ridiculous. The whole burning bones thing, it's a myth."  
Even in his voice the woman recognized how tensed Crowley was.

"I know an employee of yours who would disagree." Bobby answered.

"That's where she'd gone to…"

"You demons, you think you're something special. But you're just spirits. Twisted, perverted, evil spirits, but, end of the day, you're nothing but ghosts with an ego. We torch you bones, you go up in flames."

"Ouch." Fiona muttered, doodling something on the piece of paper that she still had next to her.

"Hear that, Crowley?" Dean piped up through the phone again "That's me flicking my bic for you."

Fiona couldn't hear the sound exactly, but she knew that Dean wasn't joking and gave Crowley a quick, but pleading look.

"Your bones for my soul. Going once…" Bobby started "…going twice…"

Crowley let the phone drop to the floor "Bollox." He muttered, before he raised his hand and red letters became visible on Bobby's arms.

"You can go ahead and leave in the part about my legs." Bobby said earning a sigh, but Crowley did it anyway. "Pleasure doing business with you."

"Now if you don't mind." He looked up at the devil's trap, than at Bobby.

"Sure, Fiona, would you?" Bobby asked. "I need…" he nodded his head to the stairs and went into its direction.

Fiona frowned "What am I, your trainee?" she yelled after him "Or maybe a cheap labor? I have other qualities, Bobby!" but the older hunter had left the room. "I can show them to you, I swear!"

"Oh, you surely have other qualities, but would you _get me the hell out of here_?" Crowley yelled and glared at his girlfriend. Fiona had already taken a chair to reach the ceiling, getting sure Bobby really wasn't there anymore she reached Crowley the piece of paper on which she had just drawn her doodles. "We will talk later." He hissed, nearly just moving his mouth.

"Sorry." Fiona whispered before she broke the devil's trap and watched him disappearing.  
As she went upstairs Bobby wasn't there. Outside the sun was rising already and she decided to take a little nap on the couch.

* * *

After Crowley had his bones back he went home to look into Fiona's letter.

'_SRY CROWLEY  
RLY WANTED 2 TELL U, BUT WAS 2L8…  
AFAK THEY DON'T KNOW 'BOUT US.  
CALL U ASAP.  
PLS DON'T BE MAD AT ME.  
I LOVE YOU, FIONA_'

Sighing he put the letter on the desk and poured himself another drink.

* * *

**So... Sorry for all mistakes, I hadn't had much time to correct it... But, yeah... The Fiona MacLeod thing was pretty much the reason I chose the name ^_^  
Thanks for every review ^_^**


	15. It was the Heat of the Moment

As Fiona woke up Bobby was sitting at his desk and read in some of the books. The books, right, that was why Fiona was there, she needed to find things that would make Crowley's trapped creatures speak. "May I take a look in these?" she asked and pointed at the books.

"When did you start asking?" he questioned back, allowing her to take a few of the books out "I want to see every single one back on its old place." He added threatening.  
She just nodded, didn't really listen and started reading. She found the most things she'd been searching for, made a few photos because she was too lazy to write it down and sent them to Crowley immediately.

* * *

"So what've you been doing the whole year?" Bobby asked her later as they were eating something for lunch.

"Hunting, mainly…" she answered honestly "Say, Bobby, did you notice monsters are running riot the last time?"

He frowned "Like?"

"Like just seem to… to change their behavior… Like Jersey Devil in California…"

Bobby nodded thoughtfully "Yeah, Rufus was just back from hunting an Okami in Billings." The younger hunter frowned "Long story, let's just say I had to kill it again."

"So you don't have a clue why that's happening?"

"If I had one I'd be the first one to tell you…" Fiona just nodded and heard her cellphone giving her the information she just received a new message.

'_Fiona get your bloody ass back home, or I swear I will rip it off! C._'

With raised eyebrows eyebrows she read the words and put the phone back into her pocket. "Well, sorry Bobby… I guess I have an important case."

"Then why are you still here?" Bobby gave her a hint of a smile which she – with a worse than bad conscience – returned.

"See you then" She said and left the house, waving as she passed the window, fourteen hours of driving in front of her.

* * *

For a long time she was just driving silently, thinking about everything of that happened, Dean and Sam could have killed Crowley easily. And they knew just too much about the two of them. One wrong word, maybe even a wrong gesture and he'd be dead, followed by herself. Well, maybe not Fiona, but if Crowley would die… She wouldn't know what to do, probably it would slowly kill her too.  
After 8 hours of straight driving, it was something around 3am, Fiona's phone rang.  
"Crowley?" she asked, seeing his number on the display.

"No, just using his phone." He answered ironically, a slight rudeness in his voice. "Despite the fact you wanted to call… Where are you?!"

"Near Rockford, Illinois… Give me another eight hours, okay?" she spoke calm, still afraid what was towards her. Silence at the other end "Crowley, I –"

"Not now." He interrupted "Just hurry." He added growling, then he hung up and it was silent around Fiona again. It wouldn't last too long until she reached Lake Michigan, two hours maybe. From then four more hours until she was home. She didn't want to argument with Crowley, but the phone call just made her dead sure that it will happen. He would be yelling at her for not telling him, or not messaging him, probably she would cry. Fiona wasn't sure how long this fight would last, if he would ignore her for the rest of the day, or in the worst case much longer. She knew he could do that, no matter what she would do. Fiona could live with him being utterly mad at her, she could deal with his yelling, but ignoring has always been the maximum punishment for her, even a sweetly whispered 'I love you' wouldn't bring him back to not ignoring her.

For the first time in a week or so she had a lot of time for herself just to think, and that was exactly what she did all the time. Mainly about her relationship with the King of Hell, what she would say to her friends when it would come out, and she was pretty sure, sooner or later it would.  
'Somehow we just fell in love' or 'We made this deal, he banged the hell out of me, then we got together'? No matter how she would explain it, Dean wouldn't understand. She remembered what Bobby had told her, about what happened as Sam decided to trust Ruby more than his own brother… but you couldn't compare Crowley to Ruby. He was a whole different level, like there was this one remaining part of humanity deep inside him. And Fiona knew for a fact that it wasn't a lie, that Crowley really loved her.  
The thought made her smile a little.  
But then on the other hand no one, especially not Dean, and not Bobby, and least of all not Sam would ever understand that. Her only chance _was_ to lie to them, if she didn't want to lose Crowley. It was the only chance to delay a confrontation with the Winchesters and Bobby. They would find out, she knew it, and every lied word would make it worse in the end. But there was no other chance, at least none when she had this relationship with the King of Hell.

* * *

Crowley sat straight up as he heard a car outside the house and stood up as he heard a key in the lock.  
He turned the TV off and was the first thing Fiona saw as she went through the door and hung the key on the keyboard.  
"Finally." He growled as she closed the door, passed him and went into the kitchen, taking a cool bottle of water out of the fridge.

"I'm there now." Fiona said silently, leaning against the kitchen counter "And I do listen."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He started, the anger still in his voice.

"Because I couldn't. And you know that, I wrote it to you." She said, keeping eye contact.

Crowley narrowed "And there wasn't just _a minute_ to go to the toilet and sent me a message, was it?"

"Crap" Fiona sighed. "I… I didn't thought about that, I really didn't."

"You could have got us both killed, and I really don't want this to happen, Fiona!" he started yelling.

"At least Bobby has his soul back." She muttered, sounding like a child that contradicts its parents.

"Yeah, for my bones! You know what had happened if Pat and Isabelle Winchester had lightened them up?" she nodded, breaking the eye contact and searched the floor.

"But they didn't. That's what count. You're here, alive." Then she pulled up a little more courage. "What had you done if I had told you?"

He glared at her "Maybe I had changed the bones? Got my arse out of the trouble?"

"And then? They had lightened the wrong bones, you'd be still jumping happily around in that devil trap and they'd wonder why." She snapped back. "'How did he know?' 'Who has told him?' 'Fiona, you're the only one who's also involved in this.' 'You looked nervous, Fiona, what's wrong?'"

"My god, Fiona! I'm not stupid. I could have changed them centuries ago, no one would suggest you!"

"You should start with keeping a better eye on your employees." Crowley frowned. "Huh. _Unfortunately _they know you've got a girlfriend. And _unfortunately_ they know her name is Fiona. I got a whole glass of holy water _into my face_!"

"Blessedly you're not a demon." He answered sharply.

She nodded "Great, isn't it? _But_" she added, hissing "imagine she had lost one more word. We _both _would be dead, bones or not. Do you have a clue how thin the ice beneath our feet is?"

"Of course I have!" he snarled.

"Do you? It doesn't seem to be such a problem for you."

He shrugged "It isn't."

"Yeah. Of course it isn't!" she yelled.

"I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of it!" he shouted back.

"Of course you don't! Because it's not your problem, it's mine, and you just don't care about anyone else but you! When your ass is in danger you do everything to pull yourself out of it, but as soon as it's anyone else's you don't care! Because you're an ignorant, self-centered prick!"

"Get stuffed." He glared at her "We both know that's not true!"

"Not?" she hissed "Then why don't you care? You know know how much I hate lying to people I love. I had to tell Bobby I would have to go for a hunt, you know what a bad conscience I have right now?"

Crowley sighed on annoyance "If you want it to remain a secret you _have_ to lie."

"I hate lying to people I love." She repeated "Maybe you don't have a problem with that, but I have!" she yelled. "Listen, demon: I don't know how long I can keep the façade. I don't have a clue how many lies they will buy, and how I will react in another situation like yesterday, specially not when it's unheralded. Dean knows me very, very well, and he will psych me –"

"Stop talking about Dean!" he hollered. "I hate it when you do that!"

"It's just how it is! Yes,_ I did _love him. We _had_ a relationship, for nearly six years. And the result _is_ that he _knows_ me!" she answered. "And he will notice me lying!"

"No one's forcing you to work with them!"

"They're my friends." She said silently, but determined.

He gave a scoffing laugh "I told you way, way back at the beginning that you don't have a clue what you got yourself involved in, do you remember your answer?" she glared at him "You said you didn't care. I warned you. _And you didn't listen_!"

"I didn't knew what I know now!" she shot back, leaving him silent for a moment.

"What do you mean?" he asked dryly.

"I mean" she said nervous, avoiding his gaze "that I'm not sure how long this will work."

He shook his head. "Huh." Then he turned around going into the direction of their living room "Then think about it."  
Fiona looked to the ground for a moment, then took her water and went upstairs. On the way she made a stop at the room where she had all her hunting things and took a piece of chalk with her.  
"Right, lock me out!" Crowley yelled after her.

She didn't answer. Just muttered "Ghosts with an ego" to herself and slammed the door of their bedroom close. She remembered the first devil's trap they worked with, Sam had found it in Bobby's book. '_It's called a devil's trap. Demons can't get through it or inside it._' Perfect. She drew a huge triangle on the door with a pentagram inside it, then the seven letters in the corners. 'MI-CHA-EL'. She wondered what it had to do with the arch angel.  
After she had drawn the same sign on the window - bad decision, she would have to clean it up later. She plugged the headphones into her cell and turned the music up. Mainly she just skipped through different songs, listened to the beginnings until she noticed that she didn't wanted to hear the song that was playing and skipped to the next. That went on for the next hour or so, the whole time recalling everything they said. He was right, she could have went to the toilet and called him, then, as Rufus was there and Bobby was talking to him anyway. She could have even texted him right next to Bobby.  
It wasn't like he was nosy. Fiona was young, it could have been everyone she had texted. Then, on the other hand it couldn't, since Bobby knew that there was something with a girlfriend about the demon.  
Dean and Sam could have killed him so easily. Even if she didn't want to think about that she wondered what had happened then. Probably she would have broken down and were a crying mess for the rest of her life, plus locked in the panic room.  
As the ceiling started to get really boring, Fiona turned to her side and closed her eyes for a moment. She wasn't tired at all, even if she was she couldn't sleep without several glasses of alcohol, to blow the cobwebs away. For a moment the phone told her she had a new message. She wasn't sure if she should read it, but she did.

'_Come down, Fiona, we should talk._'

She ignored it, until fifteen minutes later another message came.

'_Are you sleeping or ignoring me?_'

Then the phone rang. She hung up.

'_Ignoring. If you read this: come down. Now._'

Fiona just laughed at it, why should she do anything he tells her?

'_Please?_'

He started to really annoy her. After another thirty minutes he seemed to finally have agreed that she didn't want to talk to him in any form and she could finally sink into her thoughts again. Maybe he went down to hell? Or was letting out his anger on his monsters. Fiona wondered what it was. She thought a lot, thought about her priorities, about lying to her friends, her only friends, if she should just tell them, or if she should end this psychical torture and with it this relationship. As her gaze went to the window she stared at the stars. She had probably spend around eight hours just thinking about what's right and what's wrong for her, what for him and what for the both of them.  
God, he was the King of Hell! She was a damn hunter!

She changed into something more comfortable, black tracksuit pants and a tight blue top, then she tied her hair up and put the her phone on her side of the bed. She took a deep breath, and the empty bottle of water and went downstairs. The TV was turned on as she entered the living room and Crowley was sitting on the couch. For a moment Fiona just leaned into the doorframe and watched him.  
He turned the TV off, then turned around to look at her.  
"Madame found the door." He scoffed

"Sorry" she whispered.

With a gesture he told her to sit down. "For what?" he asked. "For not telling me? For yelling at me like crazy? For not reacting to any of my messages?"

She didn't look at him "Everything." Then she looked up "Let us talk, okay?"

"You seriously think I still want to talk?" he rose his eyebrows.

"What do you want then?" she asked, slightly tensing up.

"Right now?" he considered for a second and narrowed his eyes "Right now I'd like to get bent and never come back."

Fiona swallowed hard. "Then why're you still here?"

"Because I do hope it will change." She nodded. "And did you _think about it?"_

Fiona nodded again "I did. And it would be the best for both of us, technically. But I don't want that. I said it, but I would never do it." She sighed "I'm sorry, for what I said, for everything. But mostly for not telling you about their plan. I was so busy to find a way to tell you that I ignored the most obvious." She kept silent for a second "It sounded better in my head."

Finally Crowley gave a silent chuckle, but then he was quiet, lost in thoughts, she suggested, for a few minutes. "I do care, not only about me, but about you too. To be exactly there's many things I have to care about. Hell, finding purgatory, a lot of demons thinking they could to whatever they want… the list is endless…"

"Then why don't you care if they know about us our not?" she asked.

"I think sooner or later they would live with it. More later than sooner, but they would." Fiona wasn't so sure of that, but kept silent.

* * *

Fiona was in his arms, half sleeping, half trying to look at the TV. "There's never something good on TV, is in?" Crowley muttered to himself. "I – I mean… stupid documentations, talk shows, cheap horror movies…"

"Which cheap horror movies?" Fiona yawned and took the zapper. "Paranormal Activity? Okay, that's pretty much both… a stupid documentation and a cheap horror movie…" she gave the zapper back to him and put her head on his chest. "I mean… did you ever came into a h –"  
The next moment it clattered from the kitchen and Fiona nearly jumped up to get a gun out of a drawer and saw a few pots still rolling until they came for a rest.  
"Wait. No one and nothing would get inside this house without Growley noticing it." She looked back at the couch where Crowley was still lying as if nothing happened, silently laughing. "You're a polter-demon too now? Great you're enjoying yourself." She uttered with a slight sulk and a lot of irony in her voice

"I always wanted to see you shocked." He just said.

"You'll put everything back on its old place by tomorrow." Then she gave a little chuckle too, and went back to the couch and on her old place. "Great, and I was just so close to falling asleep."

"There's a bed up there." He commented.

"Also stairs, but you don't use them neither." He shrugged. Touché.

An hour or so later she did really fall asleep and since demons couldn't enter the bedroom anymore he had no other choice than to stay on the couch with her.

* * *

**Okay, I just have this... this habit... I can't end a chapter in a fight... now.  
Also there's something I noticed lately (mainly because I couldn't notice earlier) It's especially for the next chapter...  
I just noticed that I write a lot of things compareable to 'Fifty Shades of Grey', yes I read it and yes THIS FREAKING BOOK IS EVERYWHERE! oO What I mean is... I wrote everything that comes in the uproming 3 or 4 chapters without even taking a look into that book.  
Just... If anyone else notices it. (What doesn't mean the next chapter has one of _those_ scenes... It's just about... stuff.)**

Anyway I'm thankful for reviews, messages or anything to let me know what you think so far :)  
Thanks to everyone :)


	16. Everything is Dust in the Wind

**Since I haven't been updating for a really long time I decided to end this story at this point.  
I just think I can't write the story in it's old pattern. It's just that I canged a lot within these months and that would just affect pretty much everything that's involved into this story.  
I'm sorry for everyone who liked this story, Fiona and the way I wrote Crowley and I'm sorry for everyone who expected a great, dramatic story.  
I'm not that kind of person who lets a story compleatly unfinished, so here it is: The last chapter.**

* * *

**_You are free to eat from any tree in the garden; _****_  
_****_but you must not eat from the tree of the knowledge of good and evil,  
for when you eat from it you will certainly die._**

* * *

April 5th 2012

I don't really know how to start…  
My name is Fiona Blend and I used to be a huntress. Maybe even the best huntress this country planet could offer.  
I led a live that was very acceptable, for someone in my business.  
I had very close friends, I even called them my family.  
Until this one day about three years ago.  
I fell in love with someone… well… really special.  
I fell into a really dark, bad and forbidden relationship.

The devil made Eve sin.  
The devil made me sin.  
But compared to me Eve was a pure soul.

What I did?  
I lied, I betrayed, I killed… The list is endless.  
Overall I fucked the King of Hell.  
There's no point for me to regret this.  
I do like it when he grips me tight  
and when he does everything he wants with me.  
Why?  
It's easy: I love him.

The devil's name isn't Lucifer, not anymore  
his name is Crowley.  
He isn't a fallen angel,  
no, he's a demon.  
And he's my everything.  
We went through a damn lot together.

He made that one deal.  
The deal, that connected heaven and hell.  
This one Deal, that destroyed heaven as we know it.  
Castiel, the angel who tried to save heaven was his partner.  
It was a hard time, especially for our relationship.  
One day, Cas helped Crowley to fake his death.  
In front of Dean and Sam, I was just a hurt widow-like girl,  
but in fact I was the Queen of Hell.

Cas, Crowley and me happened to open purgatory,  
but because the angel broke the deal he turned into "God".  
Castiel wanted Crowley to survive,  
we both fled and lived a kinda happy life.  
Just the two of us, somewhere in hell.  
He gave me everything I needed,  
commanded a little and everything was fine.  
Then this Dick piped up.

A leviathan, long story, but he kinda wanted to eat everyone.  
'f course Sam and Dean were after him,  
with a little help of my beloved demon they even killed him.  
It couldn't get any better.  
Everything was just AWESOME.  
Until I got involved in something like a "hunter meeting"  
It's a long story.  
To make it short: five people,  
guns straight at me.  
I heard a shot, but didn't felt the bullet going through my body.  
My chest just went warm and wet.  
Next thing I remember is Crowley holding me in his arms and five dead hunters.  
"Shht." He said softly as the upcoming pain made me squeak.  
"You'll be alright, and forever by my side, love"  
I shook my head. "I won't" I chocked and blood came out of my mouth. "Crowley, I love you, but I don't want to be a demon…"  
"It will be alright" he tried to calm me.  
Again I shook my head "Crowley, I met an angel… he… he took all damn sins from me…" I didn't told him the reason, I didn't said that the angel told me, that I couldn't do anything against it, it was just Crowley who had such an effect on me… "I'll go to heaven, love" His sad face made the pain even worse, and his tear burned like fire as it dropped onto my chest.  
"I don't want to lose you, love, stay, please, don't go with the reaper."  
It took a lot for the King of Hell to beg. He begged me to stay, but I couldn't. There was this feeling, that earth didn't need me anymore.  
Blood was everywhere.  
Everything was red,  
the ground, my clothes, my hair, Crowley's hands, and his face.  
"Stay" he whispered.  
"I love you, you arrogant bastard" were my last words as I died in his arms. From another perspective I saw him laying a kiss on my lips. He knew I was standing behind him. And he knew that I could hear him, as he begged for me to stay. Also he knew that I saw, how he put that wonderful diamond-ring on my finger.  
I brushed his cheek with my lips, ran my hand through his hair and stood up.  
I went with the reaper who brought me to a wonderful place. My family was waiting for me, although they didn't seem to be happy of my young age.  
I have a nice time here in heaven, even if I do miss my demon more and more every non-existent second.

I know that I've had a funeral, Emma was there, her children too, and Crowley, who even walked the ground of a church for me.  
I could have chosen different, but I just feel like it was best for me.

I had a great live. I experienced friendship and true love, and that's what I'm thankful for.

Fiona

* * *

**For now that was the last chapter. Maybe one day I'll pick it up again. Maybe next week, maybe next year, maybe never. Thanks for everything.**

**Lara**

There's a poll, which can be found on my profile, where you can vote weather I shall pick this story up again or just leave it. I'd be very thankful for every answer!  


* * *

**_Fiona Blend, unofficial Queen of Hell  
Passed away on the 5_****_th_****_ of May 2012  
she left behind her loving fiancé,  
Fergus Roderick McLeod, also known as Crowley,  
_**_**King of Hell. **_


End file.
